


Free Bird

by darkphoenix2345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Former Soldier Dean, M/M, Mutual Jealousy/Pining, Nurturing Cas, PTSD, Road Trip, Runaway cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 68,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix2345/pseuds/darkphoenix2345
Summary: Former President Naomi Novak's son, Castiel leaves his fiancee Meg at the altar, stirring up a huge scandal. He runs away and bumps into former soldier, Dean Winchester.  The two men become friends and then lovers, helping each other in the process. They encounter several bumps along the road to a happy ever after, including a hired assassin contracted to eliminate Castiel.





	1. And This Bird You Can Not change

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my old fics. Title has been changed and revisions made. Title is in homage to the Lynyrd Skynard song. Story contains dashes of a couple of Susan Elizabeth Phillips books. Hope you enjoy! :)

Twenty-six-year-old Castiel Novak wiped fat beads of sweat from his forehead. He loosened a navy-blue tie that felt like it strangled him. "I feel like a 50-year-old menopausal woman," he whispered to his best friend, Balthazar Roche.

The two men met during their tenure at Stanford University. Castiel majored in International Law and Balthazar never finished college. The former travelled one year across Asia with the Peace Corps. A hippy that longed to travel the world for the rest of his life, helping build homes and wells for destitute families, lived inside the Novak. Unfortunately, his entire life had been planned by his parents: Naomi and Chuck Novak. Chuck’s a Pulitzer Prize winner and well-known political analyst and writer. Naomi became the most famous woman in the world by being elected as the first female president in US history.

Alas, Castiel’s awkward adolescence occurred under the lens of the press. He loathed that specific part of his young life. His parents were Republicans. Naomi being the most conservative out of the two. Not only did he go through an Ugly Duckling stage with train tracks braces and zits the size of small pepperoni on his face, painful shyness assaulted him as a child and in his early teens.

Due to being the President’s son, Castiel could count his real friends in high school with one hand. He attended public school in Washington DC at Naomi’s insistence. The President believed that his receiving public school education would illustrate to the American people that the nation's education system was top notch. Cas rolled his eyes every time his mother said that. What a crock of shit!

One of Castiel's closest friends turned out to be Meg Roman, a girl, who was his age and happened to be Naomi's Vice President's daughter. Richard "Dick" Roman’s name described him to perfection. Castiel considered him a huge ass butt. The ultra-conservative raised poor Meg as a nun. So, it came as a surprise, when Naomi and Dick met with the two seventeen-year-old high school seniors, during the White House's Annual Easter Egg Hunt.

Meg and Castiel were painting eggs with a group of third graders from a local elementary when their parents called a meeting. The quartet sat in the White House's largest terrace. Castiel fidgeted on his chair. He didn't like the shark like smile Dick offered him.

Naomi poured iced tea in four glasses. Once she put the pitcher down, the President began to speak. She grinned at her son. "We are very proud of the two of you. You're graduating early this summer."

"Let’s drink to that, Madame President," Dick toasted the teens.

Meg arched a dark brow. "Cut the crap, dad! Why are we really here?"

Castiel whipped his head to the side. He loved Meg’s “take no shit” attitude, which she applied even to her old man. Cas glanced at his mother. Naomi nervously fingered the pearls that she never removed. They were a family heirloom from her late mother.

Richard's nostrils flared. "Meg Roman, show your father some respect, young lady!"

Meg glared daggers at her father. "Well don't keep us in suspense any longer. Spit it out!" She crossed her arms.

Cas folded both hands over his lap. He wished he could have a spine like Meg. Castiel would never dare speak to either of his parents in such an insolent fashion. "Mother, what is it?"

Naomi cleared her throat. "We believe it would be beneficial for the two of you to start dating."

"Say what?!" Castiel and Meg screamed simultaneously.

"Meg, I’m guilty of overprotecting you, even though secret service has caught you trying to escape the house on a few occasions. And don't think I haven't heard of the pack of cigarettes the maid found under your pillow," Richard said. He was going to continue talking, but his daughter stopped him.

"What does that have to do with me dating Clarence?" Meg stole a peek at Cas, who turned pale.

"Stop interrupting your elders," Dick banged his hand on the table.

Naomi rested a hand over her son's shoulder. "Castiel, it's time you started dating. People are talking about you."

"What are they saying?" Cas furrowed his brows. He swallowed hard. People making of his looks no longer affected Castiel. Although Meg helped him get rid of his acne. His braces had come off two months ago. He'd overheard some girls at school say he was hot now. What could people be saying about him now?

"CNN held a poll a week ago," Naomi provided.

"About me? The press cut me some slack recently." Confusion riddled the adolescent.

"Sweetheart, you’re turning into a handsome young man. Of course, the press is interested in you more than ever."

"Several news crews started following me to and from school extensively lately. Inias, Meg and I experienced difficulties, returning to the SUV after we went to the planetarium last week. The photographers swarmed us."

"Let's cut to the chase, Madame President. The CNN poll asked about your sexual preference and lack of dating," Dick sternly stated.

Naomi glared at the Vice President. "Shut up, Dick! Allow me to explain things to my son."

"Mom, what is he talking about?" Castiel unbuttoned one of his sky-blue shirt's sleeves.

"The poll asked whether the public believes you to be gay or asexual. You've never dated or shown interest in anyone."

Castiel rolled his eyes. Meg held one of his hands under the table. The girl shook her head. "It's no one's freaking business whether Clarence is gay or not!"

"Meg, keep your voice down," Richard hissed. He turned his head to see the two Secret Service agents, who stood sentry behind them. The two men remained standing ramrod straight with their hands folded in front of them.

Castiel gulped hard. He prayed for this moment never to become a reality. Cas started questioning his sexuality three years ago. His sexual identity crisis began when he kissed one of his male classmates during a spin the bottle game. His cock twitched a little while he shared his first kiss with the blond boy. Castiel enjoyed the kiss way too much. He believed his reaction was due to the smooch being his first. Maybe if it was a girl, Cas would've experienced the same reaction? He and Meg kissed on a couple of occasions. Castiel didn't mind.

Cas scrunched his brows. He researched, and he felt he may be bisexual. He personally thought there was nothing wrong with liking both sexes. Castiel's eyes landed on Naomi. Her first tenure as president would end soon. She currently ran for re-election. Again, Dick would be her running mate. If Naomi remained in office, the plan was for Roman to run for President in the next election.

Naomi Novak was conservative to the extreme with strong anti-abortion, anti-drugs views. She and her small family visited the local Episcopalian church every Sunday. The sock poppets that voted for her the first time wouldn't do so again, once news spread Castiel Novak swung both ways. Naomi seemed like a cold and calculating robot to the public, but to Cas she was a loving mother. She always set aside time to be with her son. Castiel considered Chuck a great parent, also.

"OK let me get this straight." Meg side eyed her friend and smirked. "No pun intended, Clarence." She winked at him. Cas' cheeks burned. "The two of you want us to date. This way any rumors that may start about Cas being a Friend of Dorothy will be squashed. And your chances of being re-elected won't be smashed to smithereens." Meg pointed at Naomi.

Naomi and Richard nodded simultaneously. Castiel fisted his hands. He licked his chapped, pink lips before speaking. "Mother, I am not gay. Just feel awkward around girls. My social skills have always been rusty." He used air quotes for the last word.

"Dork," Meg bumped his shoulder.

"Demon bitch," Cas bumped her shoulder back. The right corner of his mouth curled upward.

Naomi exhaled deeply. "What a relief, Castiel." He smiled at his mother.

Dick’s dark eyes zeroed on him. "Are you willing to give it a go with Meg?" Castiel always felt uncomfortable in the man’s presence. Roman reminded him of Patrick Bateman from the book/film, “American Psycho”.

"Hey, I have a say in this, also!" Meg rolled her eyes.

"May we speak alone?" Castiel asked Naomi.

"Of course, sweetheart. We need to go. The downed military aircraft press conference is scheduled to start in an hour. I must go over the speech." Naomi kissed Castiel's forehead. She combed her fingers through his unruly, dark hair. Dick nodded at the youngsters before following the President inside. A Secret Service agent remained on the terrace. Castiel and Meg were both used to being shadowed by agents and didn’t mind Uriel’s presence and him hearing their conversation. The giant happened to be their favorite guard. The man looked like a ferocious warrior on the exterior, but in the inside lived a huggable teddy bear.

Cas covered one of Meg's hands over the table. He chewed his lower lip. Meg thought he looked adorable. She couldn't lie to herself. Meg sported a crush on her best friend since their freshman year of high school. The few times they shared kisses were the best moments of her young life.

"Clarence, I bet my hidden carton of cigarettes that you don’t want to go through with this. You lied to your mom." She playfully tweaked his nose.

"I didn't completely lie to her." He nervously tugged an earlobe. "I’ve been attracted to you for a while." He sunk his pearly white teeth deeper into his already swollen lower lip. "It's just...I think I like boys, too."

"So, you think you're bi?" Meg's nose crinkled in an adorable fashion. Cas couldn't help but smile.

He nodded. "Perhaps us dating can help me realize who I truly am. And we need to start doing things regular teens do."

"As regular as it can get with being the son of the most powerful woman on the planet," Meg piped in.

"What do you say, Meg Roman? Want to be my girlfriend?" The palms of Cas' hands sweated profusely.

"You really like me?" She asked in a tiny voice. Cas could hear the nervousness in his friend's voice.

"Yes, I really do." He leaned his head close to her face. The teens shared a sweet and chaste kiss.

Uriel cleared his throat and turned his head to the side. He gazed at a trio of third graders hunting for Easter eggs behind a rose bush. Suddenly, he heard movement from the table. Uriel returned his attention to the teens. Castiel now stood.

The boy hid shaking hands inside his slacks' side pockets. "Uriel, please don’t utter a word of anything you heard to anyone?"

Uriel gifted Castiel with a rare Mona Lisa kind of smile. "My lips are sealed, Castiel."

"Thank you," Cas extended his hand to the agent, who shook it. Uriel held a soft spot for Castiel Novak. He never had children of his own and Uriel considered himself like an uncle to the lonely kid.

Meg and Castiel graduated high school in late May. He attended Harvard University to study law. Naomi chose the major for her son, who wanted to be an artist. The President almost went into cardiac arrest after her only child informed her of his plans. The two of them engaged in their first heated argument over Cas' college education. The President won in the end, as usual. Meg on the other hand, always wanted to become a pediatrician. So, Dick was over the moon when his daughter shared with him the news she planned in attending Cambridge in the fall to study medicine.

Castiel and Meg dated exclusively during their first two years of college. Once Cas began law school, he didn't have much time to spend with his girlfriend. They amicably broke up and remained great friends. Cas met Balthazar shortly after his break up with Meg. The half Brit studied International Business at Harvard. The two hit it off and shared an apartment off campus.

It was through a friend of Balthy's that Castiel became involved with the Peace Corps. Castiel needed one more year to finish law school when he informed Naomi and Chuck of his plans to join the Corps for a year. His father accepted his son's decision, yet Naomi was furious. She knew once her son left Harvard, he wouldn't return to his studies.

Castiel couldn't believe he won an argument over Naomi. The woman caved and agreed to his decision. Balthy joined his friend in Asia, because he wanted to bang as many hot volunteers as possible. Cas loved building wells, schools and homes for poverty-stricken people. He even convinced Naomi to donate $25,000 worth of vaccinations for underprivileged children, who were in dire need of medical assistance. Roman even went personally to distribute the medicine. He knew this would do wonders for his Presidential campaign.

One-night Castiel met a hot Portuguese volunteer named Ion. It had been a long time since Cas had been intimate with someone. The night before his break up with Meg was the last time Cas had sex. Ion was hot and seeing him administer vaccines to the small children and his interaction with them, got Castiel all hot and bothered. Ion instantly eyed the sexy, blue eyed American since he arrived at the camp.

For an entire month, the two men met in Cas' tent to engage in sex, until sunrise. Unfortunately, Ion's time at the camp came to an end. He was scheduled to begin med school in Portugal within two weeks. Castiel would always cherish the intimate moments the two of them shared. Ion was the first man Cas had been intimate with and thanks to him, Castiel Novak realized he was definitely bi-sexual.

Castiel and Balthazar's year with the Peace Corps came to an end too soon. While Cas said good bye to the local kids, Balthy engaged in his final ménage a trois with two female volunteers from Brazil.

Upon returning home, Naomi pestered Cas about his future. Her presidential tenure ended the following January. Roman had been elected and would be sworn in then. Castiel couldn't believe the douche nozzle was going to be the next President of the United States.

Castiel and Meg finally came face to face during the Inaugural Ball. She looked beautiful in a silky, red ballgown designed by Alexander McQueen. "You look good enough to eat, Clarence." Meg adjusted Castiel's black tie.

"You look lovely." Castiel kissed the top of her head.

Castiel admitted to himself he missed Meg. The two of them imbibed too much champagne and ended up in bed together. Two years later, after Naomi almost brain washed her son, Castiel Novak and Meg Roman were officially engaged.

America considered Cas its own Prince Charming and most eligible bachelor and Meg their modern-day princess. They made the perfect couple. People magazine shadowed the two during the final preparations for the much-anticipated wedding nuptials.

Naomi, who naturally ran the circus opted for the wedding to take place at Grace Episcopal Church in Pontiac, Illinois. That was her and Chuck's home town and Castiel's birth place. After the religious ceremony, an intimate group of 100 guests were set to celebrate the nuptials at Garfield Park Conservatory. Meg's mother died ten years prior. The woman lost a long battle against heart disease. So, Naomi took the mother of the bride role.

The evening before the wedding ceremony, Dick took Castiel to the side and basically threatened to rip his lungs out, if he hurt his little girl. Cas swallowed hard and vowed to take care of Meg. The acid in his unsettled stomach burned its way up.

Castiel put down the spoon he used for the lobster bisque entrée of the rehearsal dinner. He couldn’t eat. Balthazar noticed his friend's pale demeanor. "You weren't kidding. You're drenched in sweat, mate."

"I need some fresh air." Castiel stood up and excused himself.

"Are you ok?" Meg asked.

Castiel nodded and sprinted out of the dining room of the governor's mansion. Naomi was close friends with the Illinois governor's wife. The couple graciously volunteered for the rehearsal dinner to be held in their opulent dining room.

Cas fought with the tie that had been suffocating him all night. He strolled through a lantern lit path that led to the back garden. Castiel clumsily fumbled his hands inside his jacket's pocket for a pack of cigarettes. He always carried them in case of an emergency. This was one of those times. Cas lit the cigarette and held it between both lips.

He inhaled and exhaled the nicotine. God how he missed smoking. If Naomi discovered her good little soldier smoked, she’d give him a never-ending lecture on the dangers of smoking. Castiel sat on the steps of a gazebo. He leaned backwards and rested the back of his head against the cool wood surface. His eyes landed on a bright full moon.

Castiel closed his eyes. He continued smoking the cigarette. Cas loved Meg, but he wasn't in love with her. He admitted to himself that the main reason he was marrying her was because she had always been like a reliable safety blanket for him. Plus, Naomi began hounding him to give her grand kids. Castiel banged the back of his head against the gazebo.

He was only 26. Shit grand kids could wait. Cas knew he shouldn't go through with this charade. Meg didn't deserve to be lied to. Castiel lit another cigarette and puffed on it greedily. The nights he shared with Ion swirled in his head. He wanted to explore his sexuality more before he truly settled down with a person he was in love with.

Cas remembered the press camped out in front of the church and botanical gardens. No, he couldn't do this to Meg. The reporters would have a field day writing about the President's daughter being left at the altar. Castiel finished his second cigarette and tossed the stub on the grass. He stepped on it.

Footsteps approached the gazebo. Castiel froze. He really wanted to be alone. "Mind some company?" Thank God it was Balthy.

"Suit yourself," Castiel whispered.

Balthazar grabbed the pack of cigarettes and took two. He lit them both and handed one to his visibly nervous friend. Cas thanked him. "Getting cold feet? It's normal for most grooms to experience nerves before the big day."

"It's not regular cold feet, Balthy. I can't go through with this farce." Castiel looked straight ahead and blew three consecutive smoke rings.

"What's wrong, Cassie? Level with me."

Cas shared all his intimate thoughts and feelings with his best friend. Balthy wasn't too shocked. He suspected all along Cas' heart didn't belong to Meg. Also, he'd witness Ion leaving Castiel's tent on several occasions.

"Cassie, you better think things through tonight and be rational tomorrow morning, because it's not only your well-being at stake but Meg's. It wouldn't be fair to the girl if you married her without being in love with her. You’ll regret marrying someone just to make your mother happy."

"I know, but I can’t hurt Meg. She's always been special to me. I won't forgive myself." Castiel coughed. He dropped the cigarette butt and put away the package inside a pocket.

"I bet Meg would appreciate the truth instead of having you lie to her for who knows how long. She deserves to be with someone, who loves her unconditionally."

"The press would turn her into a national laughing stock. I can't leave her to face the wolves on her own. God my head hurts." Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Cassie, she won’t be alone. That girl is as tough as nails. She’ll know how to handle things. Just tell her the truth before it's too late. The two of you deserve to be happy." Balthy placed a hand on Cas' shoulder. "You're bi for Pete's sake!"

Castiel's shoulders slumped. "Tell me about it."

"My friend, you've only been with Meg and Ion. You're too young to get leg shackled. Live life like you truly want to."

"It would be exhilarating to go away and do things I always wanted to do. But where can I go that people don’t know me?"

"You'll think of something, mate. That huge brain of yours always comes in handy."

Cas playfully punched Balthy's left bicep. "I can't do this to Meg." Castiel stood up and dusted the back of his pants. "I'll see you tomorrow at church. You're still going to be my best man?"

Balthy wanted to throttle his best friend's neck. "Yes, you wanker. I'll see you at church." He shook his head as he saw Castiel enter the back of the mansion.

The following morning at 11 am, one hundred invited guests sat on the shiny, mahogany pews of Grace Episcopal Church. The organist played "Amazing Grace". Naomi wore an elegant grey pant suit combo with black stilettos. Her hair held tight in a chignon and pearls adorned her slim neck like always. Chuck discreetly chugged whiskey from a silver flask. After he got his fill, the political analyst stood at the church's entrance to continue welcoming guests.

The bride's limo arrived a quarter after 11. The religious ceremony was set to start in fifteen minutes. Dick assisted his daughter in descending from the black limo. Naomi glanced at her watch for the sixth time that morning. Where the hell was Castiel?! Her son never showed up late.

Naomi smiled at her soon to be daughter in law. "You look beautiful, Meg."

"Thanks, Naomi." Meg accepted a kiss on the cheek from the former president.

Naomi escorted Meg and Dick to the bridal waiting room. Meg's bridesmaids were waiting to finish the bride's hair and make-up. Dick turned to Naomi after he closed the door. 

"Where is your son?"

"He is running a little late, but Castiel should be here momentarily. You know he is as obedient as they come." Naomi fought the urge to bite her manicured nails. Something was up with her son and it wasn't good.

Balthazar stood at the altar waiting for his best friend, who hadn't shown up. He glanced at his watch. Shit! Ten minutes to go for showtime. All the invited guests were sitting on the pews. The silver haired priest, who resembled Clint Eastwood was opening the bible on the podium. Balthy's eyes landed on Chuck, who sat on the front pew over at the groom's side. The man discreetly drank from a flask. He was going to have reason to really drink after the news of Cas ditching Meg became public. Balthazar grabbed his cell from his pocket and texted Castiel.

Cas paced back and forth in the priest's office. No one had seen him enter the church from the back. He felt a panic attack coming. Tears formed in Castiel's electric blue eyes. He didn't want to hurt Meg, but he couldn't go through with this charade. Balthy was right. Cas hadn't experienced much in life. Now was the perfect time to do so. God, he hated himself for what he was about to do.

His hands shook. Cas wrote a letter to Meg on the church's stationary paper. He folded the sheet and placed it inside a blank envelope. In his elegant cursive handwriting he addressed it to Meg Roman. Cas placed it on top of the priest's desk.

Castiel removed the tie from around his neck. He also took off the black tuxedo jacket and tossed it on a chair. How would he make a successful escape attempt? Practically everyone in the damn country knew his face. People would recognize him wherever he went. Where would he go? Cas counted the money in his wallet. Three hundred dollars and two credit cards. He removed the credit cards and left them on the desk. No way would his whereabouts be traced by him using the cards.

Cas made sure the coast was clear. Shit! He'd forgotten about Uriel. The man stood sentry outside the church. Luck was on Cas' side after all. A florist van was about to leave the church's back lot. Cas wedged himself in between two young guys, who worked for the company. They looked at him funny. Then the skinny one said, "Hey, aren't you?" Castiel covered his mouth.

"I'll pay the two of you $100 if you drive me out of here."

"But aren't you supposed to get married?" The chubby guy asked.

"Please...you'll get fifty bucks each just for driving me away from here." Castiel pleaded by giving the two men big puppy dog eyes.

"OK man, hop in."

"Thank you!"

The men glanced at Castiel periodically. The drive took about ten minutes. "This is our stop."

Castiel looked outside the van's back door window. They'd arrived at the flower shop. He handed the skinny guy a one-hundred-dollar bill. "Split it...and thanks." Castiel opened the side door to leap out.

An auto dealership adjacent to the flower shop brimmed with business. Castiel couldn't afford to be seen. He jogged his way to an ice cream shop called Chilly Willy's. His eyes became rounder as he smiled. Some poor sap wearing a Chilly Willy mascot type of costume held a sign, advertising the ice cream shop.

Cas approached the penguin and tapped him on the shoulder. The dude immediately removed the penguin head. "Dude, you're Castiel Novak! Aren't you supposed to get married today?"

"I need to buy your costume." Castiel tugged one of his earlobes.

"What?!"

"Here…$100 for it." Castiel began to run out of patience.

"My boss will kill me."

"Please I really need it." Cas wanted to choke the teen.

"Ugh! Fine...I'll give it to you for $150."

That would leave Cas with only 50 bucks, but he was fucking desperate. "OK kid. You got yourself a deal."

"Cool! Follow me," the gangly teen entered the ice cream shop. His boss was off today. He led Cas into the men's bathroom. The kid placed the Chilly Willy head on the sink and  
quickly removed the remainder of the costume. Cas placed $150 bucks next to the penguin head.

The kid remained in boxers and a wife beater. "Thanks man!"

"Please don't tell anyone you saw me." Castiel started pulling on the penguin costume.

"Don't worry bro. You must have a good reason for doing this." The kid saluted Castiel before exiting the bathroom.

Castiel put the penguin head on and adjusted the scarf that went with the costume around his neck. He felt ridiculous, but this was the best way for him to go around without being recognized.

He walked for four hours. Being inside a penguin costume on a summer day was not a good idea. Castiel sweated up a storm. His feet started to ache. He would develop blisters by the end of the day. Cas had no idea where he was. He only knew he’d left Pontiac.

Castiel continued walking for a few more minutes. The purr of an engine approached him. He resumed walking. The vehicle drove slowly next to him. Cas chose to ignore the person. A loud honk made Castiel jump in midair. A throaty laugh came from inside the car.

Cas looked to the side for the first time and noticed a black and shiny, muscle car. It looked like a '67 Impala. Loud rock music blared from the speakers. The car stopped.

"Need a ride, Willy?!"

Castiel tilted the penguin head to the side. He couldn't get a good look inside. Getting a ride from a stranger, who could turn out to be the next Jeffrey Dahmer was not appetizing. "Hey man I promise I'm not a crazy ax murderer. Need a lift?"

Cas' feet throbbed, and he was tired, sweaty, thirsty and hungry. He mentally said a short prayer before opening the front passenger door. The penguin head made it difficult to enter the vehicle. The driver laughed.

"Maybe you should remove your head, Willy?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. He pulled off the penguin head and tossed it in the backseat. "Hey, be careful with my baby!"

"Sorry," Cas said as he settled comfortably in shotgun. He wiped sweat from his brow before turning to the side. Castiel's breath hitched. The driver was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on.

Merry green eyes greeted him. "Name's Dean Winchester. Where ya heading to, Willy?"


	2. Cause I'm as Free as a Bird Now

Castiel licked his chapped lips and cleared his parched throat. Dean narrowed his eyes at him, while waiting for a response to his inquiry of where he was headed to. "Dude, you mute?" He smiled revealing a dazzling, white smile. Cas wondered whether this stranger modeled for a living.

Dean glanced at the rearview and side mirrors before returning to the gravelly road. He discreetly eyed Chilly Willy. "I head to Lawrence, Kansas. You can stick around till then. Then ya can fetch a plane to the North Pole." He gave Castiel a toothy grin. Castiel tilted his head to the side and gazed at Dean in a confused manner. "Get it…North Pole cos you're a penguin."

Cas arched a brow. Dean rolled his eyes. "Tough crowd," the green-eyed man mumbled under his breath. "You seem parched. Help yourself to some water." He pointed a thumb backward at a cooler.

"Thank you," Castiel finally spoke.

"Hallelujah! Praise the Lord Jesus H Christ himself!" Dean laughed and smacked the steering wheel.

Castiel gulped greedily from a cool water bottle. It was the most heavenly thing he'd ever tasted. He wiped his mouth with one of the sleeves from the penguin costume. He gazed at Dean. "Really…thank you so much."

The tawny haired man eyed him, as if trying to figure a difficult puzzle. Castiel stiffened. Great! Now the Adonis most likely figured out his identity. His fingers clutched frantically at the water bottle. "You seem familiar," Dean tapped the steering wheel with his left thumb.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "Ever serve in the Peace Corps?"

"Nah, but I served over in Afghanistan.” Dean returned his full attention to the road ahead. “Got a decent memory and you look damn familiar."

Cas wiped sweat from his brow. "Can't say we crossed paths before."

"You never answered my question. Where ya heading to?" Dean turned on the radio and inserted a cassette. "Bad Moon Rising" began to play.

Castiel scrunched his brows. He hadn't thought that far ahead. Where could he hide? He just wanted to remain anonymous through his travels for at least a couple of months. Then he would return home and apologize to Meg personally. Cas knew he took the cowardly way out by leaving Meg at the altar through a letter.

"Yo Willy!" It seems Dean had been trying to capture his attention for a while now. Cas jumped. "I asked you what's your name…unless you want to be called Chilly or Willy." Dean winked.

"Jimmy," Cas responded. Technically he didn’t lie. James was his middle name and Jimmy the most common nickname for that name.

"Okay Jimmy, mind telling me now where you going to," Dean said.

"Lawrence sounds good. I'm actually in between jobs." Castiel winced. Fabricating lies tuned out to be easy. 

"Hmm…a friend of mine owns a bar. He's always hiring. Can get in a word for you. Mind you, it won't be a fancy position."

"I would appreciate it. Not picky." His feet were killing him due to all the walking in Calvin Klein cap toe oxfords.

"I guess we're stuck with each other until we reach Lawrence." Dean grinned. Castiel instantly fell in love with the crinkles that formed at the corner of Dean's eyes that formed whenever he laughed or smiled.

Castiel knew he needed to contribute money for the duration of the road trip. It would take them between two to three days to reach their intended destination. Dean needed to drive through the State of Missouri to arrive at Kansas. He smiled. In one of his slacks pockets lay an expensive and vintage Rolex watch, which his maternal grandfather left him in his will. Castiel hated himself for what he planned on doing.

"Dean, would you mind stopping at a pawn shop? I can get a decent amount of money for a watch."

"I can sure use the help, Jimmy. I'm also on a job hunt. Needed to clear my noggin and be by myself after I returned from Afghanistan. I decided to take a road trip across the country before heading home." Dean's fingers turned white as they dug into the steering wheel. Castiel glanced at the kind stranger. The apple green eyes seemed haunted and dark smudges covered the bottom of his eyes. Cas heard war did that to people. Who knew all the horrors Dean witnessed in Afghanistan.

Castiel fought the urge to hold one of Dean's hands. He didn't know the man. The former soldier could be homophobic and would punch Cas' lights out. Cas refused to screw his only chance of remaining anonymous. So far, no Charles Manson vibes came from Dean.

"You hungry, Jimmy?" Besides being tired, Castiel was starving. He nodded in affirmation. "Cool…there's a small diner about three miles ahead. They make a mean chili burger and peach cobbler."

"Please allow me to pay for our meal," Cas said. He folded both hands over his lap.

"I think there’s a pawn shop like half a block from the diner. We can go there first." Dean turned up the volume. Lynyrd Skynyrd’s “Free Bird” played. Castiel leaned his head against the leather bench seat and closed his eyes. He listened intently to the lyrics. His lips quirked into a smile. The song seemed to be written for his current predicament.

Half an hour later, Cas left a mom and pop pawn shop. Guilt riddled Castiel when he set foot out of the shop. Naomi would spank him and then go into cardiac arrest, if she discovered her son got rid of her late father's beloved watch. Cas fingered the fat wad of cash nestled in his trousers pocket. The pawn shop owner, a craggy old man, who reeked of cigars, paid Cas $1200 in exchange for the vintage Rolex.

Cas opted to think of something else. He took in the light evening breeze. It felt glorious to be out of the penguin costume. Dean remained outside during Castiel's pawn shop excursion. He waved at Cas. The 6'1 man leaned against the hood of the Impala, speaking on an old cell phone. Dean whispered the serious sounding conversation, making it hard for Castiel to decipher the words. A minute later, Dean finished the intense phone conversation.

He turned to Cas. "Sorry about that, man. Ready to grab some grub?"

Castiel's eyes landed on a thrift shop/general store located across the street from the pawn shop. His eyes lit up. Luckily, the thrift store remained open. "Uhm Dean, do you mind a quick stop?" He motioned across the street by tilting his head towards the store.

"I guess. You need clothes and toiletries."

The two men jogged across the street. A tall, red haired woman wearing a long, flower dress and strappy sandals welcomed them. Castiel refrained from making eye contact by keeping his head low. He couldn't risk being recognized. He grabbed a basket and scurried over to the men's clothing section. In no time no more clothes fit in the basket. Castiel then headed to a tiny toiletries section. Castiel helped himself to toothpaste, mouth wash, tooth brush, razors and shaving cream. Dean helped him carry some of the stuff over to the cashier's counter.

The total came up to $92.00. Castiel asked the red head for the bathroom key. He immediately changed his current outfit to one comprised of comfortable jeans, a plain black t-shirt, navy blue hoodie and black Converse. Cas stuffed his clothes and toiletries inside a large gym bag. He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. Electric blue orbs ran inventory of his new look.

Castiel never dressed like this. The only time he didn't wear suit and tie combo, or sweater vests was during his tenure at the Peace Corps. Cas really liked wearing casual clothes. His eyes landed on his neatly combed hair. It had been a hassle that morning to tame his wild locks. Castiel tussled dark hair to give it an after-sex look. He remembered the KC Royals baseball cap inside the gym bag. He rummaged through the clothes and found it on the bottom. Cas covered his head with the cap. He fetched a pair of black framed glasses from his tuxedo jacket to settle them over his nose and behind his ears. Now he should be unrecognizable.

Dean leaned against the counter, where he chatted amicably with the red head. She giggled at something the green-eyed man said. Castiel cleared his throat. Dean rapidly turned around and froze. His eyes ran up and down Cas' body real slow. He licked his lips. "Damn Jimmy, ya look like a different person!"

"Ready to go?" Cas asked.

Dean winked at the cashier and said bye. The red head flushed. She reminded Cas of a carrot with a wig on. Dean told Cas it was ok for him to leave the gym bag in the car's trunk. Dean suggested walking over to the diner, taking advantage of the gentle breeze.

A sweet old lady welcomed both men and escorted them to a booth by a big window. A middle-aged waitress approached their table after the hostess left them settled. She introduced herself as Dolores and asked them for their order. Dean ordered a chili burger with curly fries, a beer and slice of peach cobbler. Castiel asked for a cranberry, walnut and chicken salad and iced tea.

"Ugh! You're into rabbit food like Sammy." Dean made a gagging sound. Castiel furrowed his brows. "Sammy's my baby brother." Cas nodded in understanding.

Ten minutes later, Dolores returned with their food. She chewed hard on her gum. The elderly hostess turned on an ancient TV. Castiel's eyes instantly glued to the screen. The old lady left a local station on. A picture of him and Meg as teenagers appeared on the screen. Cas swallowed hard. The volume played low. Mercifully, Dean couldn’t see the screen due to his current sitting position. He hoovered the curly fries.

Castiel focused on the waitress and elderly hostess. The two women shook their heads while gawking at the TV. "How could someone do that?" Dolores asked.

"He seemed to be a good boy. I am still in denial Castiel Novak did something so cold hearted to that pretty Meg girl." The old woman returned to the front podium to retrieve four menus for a small family that had just entered the diner.

Dean ceased inhaling his food and looked up at Castiel. "Jimbo, you alright there man? You're fucking pale."

Castiel managed to take a sip of the iced tea. His appetite evaporated. "Better eat the rabbit food, dude. We'll probably stop at a motel tonight and then drive most of tomorrow." Dean returned to devour the chili burger.

Cas forced himself to eat half of the salad. It was delicious, but his stomach felt as if a huge stone rested in the middle. Dean slid the peach cobbler plate over to Castiel. "Here I left you a piece. Try it…it tastes like Heaven, man."

Castiel took a bite and closed his eyes to moan out loud in ecstasy. Dean smirked. "Told ya.” 

Castiel paid for the meal and Dean thanked him. The Winchester drove to a gas station located on the outskirts of the small town. Cas insisted in paying for the gas. Dean argued a little with him, but the blue-eyed man won the argument. After filling the tank, Dean headed to the bathroom. Castiel inhaled and exhaled deeply. He couldn't believe he got away with his "Great Escape". No one recognized him so far and alerted the press.

Maybe this hare-brained scheme of his would work out. Castiel turned the radio on and couldn't settle on a station. Finally, he heard Taylor Swift singing "Shake it Off". Castiel perked up. No one knew he sported a boner for pop music. He swayed his hips and sang along.

I never miss a beat  
I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm

"What the fuck?!" Dean opened the driver's door and entered the Impala. Castiel froze and looked at him with huge eyes. He must resemble a cherry tomato. "Dude, number one rule, when riding Baby: Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cakehole!" Dean turned the radio off.

Castiel mumbled, "Sorry" and sunk down the seat.

"Taylor Swift…really Jimmy? I thought you were cooler than that, bro." Dean shook his head and started the ignition.

Two hours later, they reached the Golden Corral Motel. Castiel told Dean he'd stay in the car, while he got the keys and paid for the room. Ten minutes later, Dean appeared with a room key. The two men retrieved their bags from the trunk. They stepped into a Western themed room with two queen beds. Castiel stared at a tacky Roy Rogers picture.

"Got first dibs on the shower!" Dean grabbed his bag and took it with him to the bathroom.  
"There’s a nearby Gas-n-Sip. I forgot to buy something." Castiel held the door knob.  
"Be careful," Dean stated.

Cas bought a six pack of beer for Dean and a 2 liter of Coke for himself. He also got two bags of chips. He strolled to the beauty products aisle. His eyes landed on the hair dye shelf. There weren't many options. He fingered a box labeled "Paparazzi Highlighted" blond dye. After Dean falls asleep, Cas planned to lock himself in the bathroom and change his hair color. No one would think to search for a blond man.

When he returned to the motel room, Castiel found Dean wearing only a thin towel over narrow hips. Droplets of water cascaded down his toned and bronzed torso. Cas licked his lips. "I thought you'd take longer." Dean fetched underwear and socks from his second bag, which he'd left on a small, oval eating table. He soon disappeared inside the bathroom.  
Castiel placed the six pack and soda inside the tiny refrigerator. Dean returned to the bedroom, wearing flannel pajama pants, an old Lynyrd Skynyrd t-shirt and socks. His hair remained damp. "There's beer in the fridge."

"Thanks Jimmy. You're the best. Relieved you didn't turn into Norman Bates." Dean smiled at Cas and tapped him on the shoulder. He fetched a can of beer and headed to the bed closest to the door.

"No problem, Dean." Castiel gave Dean a gummy smile. He got his bag and went to the bathroom.

Dean stared at his retreating figure, ogling the dark-haired man's ass. Dean shook his head. What the fuck was going on? John Winchester would tan his hide if he caught him gawking at another man's ass. Dean needed to be back home. Once they arrived in Lawrence and Dean got Jimmy a job, they'd go their separate ways. Dean felt relief that Jimmy seemed to be a normal guy. He surprised himself by offering a ride to a stranger. There were a lot of sickos out there.

Dean surmised the main reason he gave Jimmy a ride was because he'd been wearing the Chilly Willy costume. Could a guy dressed like a penguin be dangerous? So far so good. Even though Dean knew Jimmy hid something. The dude was a tad fidgety and didn't look people in the eyes, except for him. He planned on getting the hottie to open up eventually. Whoa! Where did hottie come from? Okay he needed another beer. Dean gulped down the remainder of the can and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed two more cans.

Castiel shaved and brushed his teeth before showering. He didn't wash his hair, because he planned on dying it, as soon as Dean fell asleep. Cas dried his body and pulled on a black tank top and matching boxer briefs. He returned to the room. Dean snored softly. He held an empty can of beer. Two other cans littered the foot of the bed. Castiel frowned. Something told him that Dean Winchester held many demons on the inside. He retrieved the empty cans and tossed them in the trash bin.

Cas returned to Dean and pulled the bed covers over his slumbering form. He scurried to the bathroom and locked the door. He opened the box of hair dye and followed the instructions. Castiel put on gloves and mixed the ingredients. The strong smell stung his eyes. He applied the dye carefully through his short-cropped hair. Cas waited thirty minutes before rinsing the dye off. After he towel dried his hair, Castiel approached the sink and saw his reflection in the mirror.

Castiel giggled. He looked like a wannabe Spike from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", one of his and Meg's favorite high school days TV shows. He always nursed a crush on the bad boy vamp. He turned off the bathroom lights and entered the room. Extreme exhaustion hit Castiel. He threw himself on the bed. Cas didn't bother covering himself with the bed cover. His eyes closed instantly, and his breathing evened out.

Castiel was in a deep slumber, but the sound of crying woke him up. Cas rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the digital clock on the night stand. 5 AM flashed on the screen. He became more alert after witnessing Dean thrashing and screaming on the adjacent bed. Castiel jogged over. He always heard it was bad to wake someone up during a nightmare. Obviously, Dean experience one. Cas couldn't bare seeing him in anguish.

He inched closer to the bed. Suddenly, one of Dean's hands snaked around his right wrist. Castiel became scared. His heartbeat accelerated. Dean tugged him to the bed. Cas landed next to him. Dean slid his muscular arms around Castiel's middle. Cas calmed down when the former soldier planted his chin over Cas' shoulder. Dean's breathing returned to normal and he rubbed his nose against Castiel's neck. The blue-eyed man's skin shivered. Cas closed his eyes. The sound of Dean's light snoring and thump of the Winchester's heart against his back brought him back to sleep. Castiel kind of liked falling asleep with Dean's arms around him and feeling his warm breath against his neck.

Castiel woke up alone in bed. He immediately sensed the lack of Dean’s warmth. Cas sat up and rubbed his eyes. The sunlight peeked in through the closed curtains. He glanced around the room. His eyes found Dean sitting at the small table. He read something in a laptop. A frown adorned his handsome face.

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel got up from Dean's bed and started to make it.

Dean took a while to answer. "Good morning, Jimmy, or is it Castiel?"

Cas froze. The bed cover slipped from his fingers. He looked at Dean, who turned the laptop screen towards him. Cas' stomach plummeted. A picture of him with the title of "Runaway Groom" made up MSNBC's main page. Castiel swallowed hard. Time to face the piper.


	3. Apple Pie Kisses

Castiel never experienced a panic attack in his entire life, but right now he believed to be experiencing one. Cas plopped his butt on the lumpy motel mattress and clutched frantically to the sorry excuse for a pillow. The blue-eyed man closed his eyes and tried to control his erratic breathing.

"Say something…damn it!?" Dean closed the poor and defenseless laptop hard, most likely breaking it.

Cas pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. "Couldn’t afford you turning me in."

"Judged me wrong, Castiel." Dean searched inside the small fridge for beer. "Fuck," he whispered. Apparently, the man guzzled down the majority of the cans last night. He leaned against the refrigerator and wrapped his muscular arms across his chest. "I'm waiting."

"I need some time away from the circus that is my life." Castiel tossed the pillow against the tacky Texas Desert wallpaper. Prickly cacti were painted on the wallpaper.

"Weren't you supposed to marry that Meg chick? That's a dick move, leaving her at the altar. The entire planet knows you jilted her. The press is referring to you as the Runaway Groom." Dean narrowed his forest green eyes at Castiel, who felt more ashamed than ever. "How could you do such a shitty thing to the girl?"

"It's none of your God damn business!" Castiel got up and headed to his duffel bag. "I'll be out of your hair in five minutes." He scurried inside the bathroom to grab his toiletry items. Cas stuffed them inside the bag. He swiftly retrieved a clean pair of socks and navy Nike t-shirt. He pulled on the same pair of jeans he donned yesterday evening and put on a pair of Converse.

Castiel rapidly slid off the shirt he slept in. Unbeknownst to him, Dean's orbs stayed rooted to Cas' olive skinned and lightly muscular torso. The dude must run and/or swim daily. He had an athletic physique. Dean coughed and walked to the kitchenette sink. He fetched a plastic cup and filled it with tap water. He needed to clear his muddled thoughts.

Dean drank the water greedily. He wiped his mouth with a scratchy paper towel. He felt bad for abandoning Jimmy…no Castiel. Obviously, the dude had nowhere to go. Also, he helped Dean tremendously last night when he was in the middle of his recurring nightmares. He felt embarrassed waking up this morning. His entire body plastered over Castiel's slumbering form like an octopus. Dean would deny it to his last dying breath that he spent five minutes staring at Jimmy…no damn it Castiel sleeping. His thick, dark lashes fluttered against his olive skin, whenever he took deep breaths. The man's puffy, pink lips formed a perfect small O while he slept.

The Winchester had been flabbergasted upon seeing Castiel's gorgeous dark locks dyed blond in the morning. After the shock wore off, Dean lightly threaded his fingers through the sleeping man's newly dyed locks. The hair turned out to be as soft as Dean imagined. And what a girly thing to think of in the first place. The blue-eyed man stirred in his sleep. Dean froze. Luckily, he remained asleep. John Winchester screaming at a teenage Dean to grow a pair and be a man caused Dean to jump out of the bed.

Back in the present, Dean tossed the empty cup inside a waste basket. For the first time in almost an entire year, Dean slept for four straight hours, and it was all thanks to Castiel. The man held a miraculous, calming effect on the former soldier.

Every night Dean dreamed the same exact traumatizing scenario. It started with his late son Ben playing basketball with him. Then the basketball court changed into the desert and instead of Benny, Dean stood across from a barren soccer field, where Sanjy, an eight-year-old he befriended in Afghanistan kicked an old soccer ball at Dean. The Winchester kicked it back. The ball ends under a junk car. Sanjy scurries under the vehicle to fetch the ball. Suddenly, the car explodes. That is when Dean wakes up covered in sweat and with an accelerated pulse. Dean blamed himself for Sanjy's tragic death. The kid reminded him of Ben, who was taken from him at the tender age of four.

Castiel placed the duffel bag's strap over his left shoulder. He watched Dean with huge, sad puppy eyes. "Thank you for everything." He opened the door. Right before he set foot outside, Dean said his name.

Cas froze for a moment. He turned around with his hand still on the door knob. Dean sat at the small table. He scooted the other chair with his right foot. "Sit down…we gotta talk."

Castiel closed the door and walked slowly to the table. He wearily sat down. Cas glanced skeptically at Dean. Heading out on his own could be the best option. Castiel thought that after last night, Dean might be close to considering him a friend. Having Cas in the same bed eased Dean's nerves after the apparent nightmare he experienced.

"You look ridiculous with that blond hair. People are gonna think you're a wannabe Spike."

Castiel scowled at Dean. The man didn't need to rub it in. As soon as Cas saw his reflection in the mirror, he knew he looked fucking ridiculous. The scent of cheap hair dye still hung in the air. Cas' nostrils crinkled.

"Now I know why you look like a cheap version of Billy Idol," Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel.

Castiel sunk lower into the chair. "I prefer Spike," he whispered. He could've sworn he saw Dean fighting not to smile at his comment.

"Stop it with the bull shit, Cas. I want the whole truth…ok…no more lies." Dean's green eyes bored into Cas'.

"Does this mean I can stay?" He gave Dean the saddest puppy dog eyes in the history of that look.

"Damn it, Cas! You and my baby brother should team up. I'm a fucking sucker for the puppy dog eyes." Dean stood up and sat on the nearest bed. "I'm not getting any younger. So, start talking."

"You called me Cas." Castiel tilted his side to the side.

"Well I don't know what the hell Madame Prez and Chucky Cheese were thinking, naming you Castiel. Fraking mouthful and what the fuck does it mean? Even Casper is a better option."

Castiel glared at the man. "For your information, Castiel is the Angel of Thursday. Not that you care!" He folded his arms and stared at the table.

"Ok whatever; you're named after an obscure angel. Congrats…now get on with your story. You better have a damn good reason for leaving the Meg chick at the altar. Never took you for a dick, Jimmy." Dean raised a hand. "Sorry…I mean Cas."

Castiel knew Dean was trying to get a rise out of him. Deep down he knew he deserved it for being a grade A coward. God Meg must be a mess now, and he not only embarrassed his former fiancée/dear friend, but his parents. The two of them must be worried sick about him. Castiel licked his chapped lips before speaking.

"I feel awful for what I did. Meg's my oldest friend and the only woman, who I believed to have loved." Tears threatened to spill down the corners of his eyes.

Dean sat straight. "What do you mean by that?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. Why should he confess everything to an almost stranger? One who was most likely about to kick him to the curb and turn him in? Dean seemed to read his mind.

"FYI there is a $100,000 reward for the person that turns you in." Dean grinned. "That's a mighty nice chunk of change, Chilly. I can pay for Sammy's law school and even put down a down payment for my very own auto shop."

Cas frowned. Of course, Dean would turn him in. The man recently returned from Afghanistan and probably had a family to support. His future would be set with the money.

"Who is Sammy?"

"My kid brother…don't change the subject. Why run away?"

"I wasn't in love with Meg. I love her but as a close friend. Our parents orchestrated our romantic relationship since high school. I couldn't go through with this farce any longer. Imagine spending the rest of your life with someone you're not in love with."

"You should've grown a pair way before the marriage. Leaving someone at the altar is a low blow to their self-esteem. You made a laughing stock out of Meg. President Roman wants your head on a silver platter. Can't say I blame the jerk."

"I won’t ever be able to make it up to Meg." Castiel felt nauseous. "She doesn't deserve any of this. I want to marry someone, who I am in love with. I wish to meet someone that will turn my world on its axis. I desire with every fiber of my being to love someone so much that the intense emotions sink into my bones. That said person could rival the air I breathe." Castiel spoke with so much conviction, Dean took a deep breath. Until now that was something he never gave thought to. Cas' words stirred something within the Winchester. He cleared his throat.

Castiel inhaled deeply. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm bisexual."

Dean arched a brow. He crossed his arms and rocked his upper body back and forth. Okay things made more sense now. Former Prez Novak is one of the country's biggest conservatives. He glanced at Castiel. It must've been hard hiding the truth of his true sexual orientation due to his mother being the freaking President.

Dean swallowed hard. "When did you realize you weren't straight?"

Castiel's large, electric blue eyes locked with Dean's forest green orbs. "It happened in middle school after I made out with a male classmate during a game of Spin the Bottle."

"Maybe you're gay?"

Castiel shook his head. "I enjoyed being intimate with Meg." Cas blushed furiously. "I've been with two men, too."

"Alrighty so ya swing both ways. I see why you would keep that from your parents, especially your mom. You didn't want her to lose votes and all that jazz."

"That's not the only reason why I bailed."

"There's more?" Dean arched a tawny brow. "Dude, don't tell me you're a serial killer."

"No, it's not that bad!"

"Sorry…go on." Dean smirked. He got a kick out of riling Cas up. He gazed at the man. Dean started to be fond of the blond hair. The lighter color suited the man. Dean shook his head.

"Mother chose my career for me. I fought with her about it. I've always wanted to major in Art. Naomi was adamant I become a lawyer; hence why I studied International Law. I took some time off and joined the Peace Corps."

"Must suck to be you, Cas."

"Are you happy now? Now you know everything." Castiel stood up and grabbed the duffel bag.

Dean also rose from the bed. He rubbed the back of this neck and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. Dean finally returned his gaze to Castiel, who stood by the door. "Can't believe I'm going along with this hare-brained scheme of yours."

Cas' hand stayed frozen on the door knob. His heartbeat accelerated. He didn't want to bring his hopes up. Dean took forever to freaking speak. "You can stick around. When we get to Kansas and I get you a job with my friend, we go our separate ways. Capisce?"

Castiel smiled at him brilliantly, revealing his gums. Dean's stomach performed a somersault. "Capisce"

Dean's stomach grumbled loud. Castiel chuckled. "Why don't I treat you to breakfast?"

"It's the least you can do, man. Give me five minutes to pack my things." Dean headed to the bathroom.

Castiel exhaled deeply. He sank down on the bed he and Dean shared last evening. He remembered the intense feeling of warmth that engulfed his entire body, as Dean held him last night. Cas smiled fondly. Dean was a sweet guy and gorgeous to boot. He cleared his head. Don't go into dangerous territory, Castiel. The man is most likely straighter than a  
ruler.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom. He stuffed the clothes he wore yesterday inside his own duffel. The green-eyed man pulled on a green army jacket over his flannel shirt. "Let's rock and roll, Cas."

Once they settled inside the Impala, Dean leaned close to Cas. The blue-eyed man's skin prickled along his entire left arm. Dean cleared his throat. He opened the glove compartment and retrieved a pair of black, vintage Ray Bans. He handed them to Castiel. The shorter man's brows furrowed.

"Dude, your baby blues are not common. Even though you dyed your gorgeous hair..." Dean cursed himself internally. Why the fuck did he say that? Cas was surprised hearing Dean use that word to describe his hair. Dean continued, "People may still recognize you. So here cover your eyes."

Their fingers lightly touched during the exchange of the glasses. Both men felt a small jolt of electricity. Dean rapidly returned to the driver's side of the bench seat. Castiel swiftly covered his eyes with the shades. Dean turned on the radio to a classic rock station. He hummed along to a Kansas song.

Dean ate breakfast as if he hadn't eaten in days. He thanked Cas for treating him to the satisfactory meal. They drove non-stop for the rest of the day. "We should be in Lawrence by tomorrow afternoon."

Cas nodded. "Are we going to stop somewhere for the night?"

"Maybe…let's see how much progress we make in the next three hours." Dean focused on the road ahead.

They finally left Missouri and entered Kansas. It was nine o'clock. "I'm starving and tired of driving," Dean stated.

"I can drive," Castiel offered.

"Hell no! No one drives Baby but me." Dean affectionately stroked the steering wheel.

"Your affection for your car is vomit inducing." Cas laughed.

Dean flipped him. "There's a roadhouse half a mile from here. They make killer jalapeno BBQ burgers. I'd kill for one of those and a cold beer."

"Sounds good," Cas said.

Dean parked the Impala on the roadhouse's half empty lot. Four motorcycles and two muscle cars were parked outside the establishment. Nerves hit Castiel. He'd never been to a place like this. He imagined tall, burly bikers with greasy mustaches wearing leather all over the bar. Dean gently pushed him towards the front door.

The place smelled of greasy food and cigar smoke hung in the air. Cas coughed once he entered. Dean patted him on the back. He led Castiel to the back where booths were located at and no one smoked. Cas could finally breathe. Dean sat on a bench with a bird's eye view of the entire place, including the front door. Castiel sat across from him. The Doors' "LA Woman" played in the jukebox. Four bikers played pool. Two patrons sat at the bar and a middle-aged couple sat at an adjacent booth.

A brunette waitress with large, grey eyes and an ample bosom greeted them. Dean's eyes landed on her name-tag. "Hey there, Vicky!"

Vicky's eyes were rooted on Castiel. She gazed at him inquisitively. "What will it be, boys?"

"I'll have the jalapeno BBQ burger with curly fries and a cold one." He smirked at her. "What's the pie of the day, sweetheart?" Dean extended his arms across the back of the booth.

"Apple," Vicky answered.

"Sign me up for a thick slice with whip cream on the side." Dean smiled salaciously at the waitress, who rolled her eyes.

She turned to Castiel and smiled warmly at him. "What are you in the mood for, sexy and mysterious?"

Castiel's eyes became wider behind the sunglasses. "I'll have what he's having."

"Excellent choice, sweetie," Vicky winked at him. Castiel blushed and Dean scowled at her.

Dean started talking about the wonders of the burger they were about to eat. Vicky returned with two tall beer bottles. She placed Dean's with a cold glass in front of him. The waitress opened the other bottle with a bottle opener and poured the ale inside the glass for Castiel. He thanked her. She raked a red painted fingernail over Cas' chest. "Holler if you need anything, cutie."

"Uhm…thanks," Castiel whispered.

Dean fumed on the inside. This chick had no business flirting with Cas so outrageously. She didn't know if him and Cas were a couple. She automatically assumed Castiel was single. Whoa there Winchester! You got no right to feel this way. Fuck my life! Dean swallowed hard. He was feeling jealous over a waitress flirting with Cas, who was officially off limits. He’s a fucking Winchester! Winchester men were macho and loved pussy. John's voice creeped inside his head again.

Thankfully the food arrived. Dean wolfed down his burger. Castiel ate at a slower pace. He licked his lips and moaned in appreciation. Dean tried to ignore the sounds coming out of the blue-eyed man's mouth. A bus boy cleared their table. Vicky came by with two more beers. She placed a slice of pie with a side of whip cream in front of Dean. He eyed the pie salaciously. Cas chuckled. Vicky placed Castiel's pie in front of him.

"I put a scoop of ice cream over your pie, sweetie. It's the best way to eat a pie right out of the oven." She was about to leave the table but stopped. Vicky put a finger over her rouge lips. "I swear I know you from somewhere."

Castiel and Dean stopped chewing. Cas squirmed under the waitress' intense gaze. "He always gets comparisons to Spike from Buffy all the time," Dean piped in. Castiel nodded.

"Hmmm…I guess so." Vicky smiled at Castiel and left.

"Shit that was close, man." Dean gobbled his pie. Castiel lost his appetite. "Dude, you eating that?"

Castiel shook his head and slid the plate over to Dean. "Relax, man. She has no idea, who you are."

"Need to use the little boy’s room." Cas slid out of the booth.

Dean felt sorry for the guy. His eyes followed Castiel as he disappeared into the hall that led to the bathrooms. The Winchester finished the pie in no time. Vicky returned to hand the receipt to Dean. She slid a small scrap of paper to him. "Give my number to Blondie."

Dean managed a fake smile. "Sure thing, sweetheart." He waited for her to leave and crunched up the paper. Dean tossed it on the floor.

Suddenly, the roadhouse became quiet. Dean's eyes zoomed in at the front door. "Fuck!" Two tall and strong men dressed in requisite dark Secret Service suits entered the place. Dean would bet his right nut that they were here for Cas. He nervously tapped his thumbs over the table. What the hell could he do? Cas should be finishing in the bathroom now.  


Dean's eyes traveled over to the hall that led to the bathrooms. He rocketed out of the booth and headed there. Castiel exited the bathroom when Dean caught up with him. He didn't have the sunglasses on. The shorter man immediately noticed Dean freaking out. "Dean, what's the matter?"

Dean panicked upon hearing the agents' voices coming close to where they were. He plastered Castiel's body against the wall outside the bathroom. Fortunately, the dark hallway could work to their advantage. "Just follow my lead…ok?" Cas nodded.

The agents' footsteps approached them. Dean leaned his face closer to Cas'. He rubbed his nose against the blue-eyed man's. The former soldier closed his eyes. His mouth covered Castiel's puffy, pink lips. He heard Cas' small gasp. Dean's callused, large hands cupped Castiel's face. The taller man intensified the kiss. His tongue traced the seam of Cas' lips. Castiel slowly opened his mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other. The two agents passed by them during their heated make out session. One of the agents cleared his throat. They disappeared inside the men's bathroom. Dean reluctantly stopped the kiss. One of his hands grasped on to Castiel's right hand. He frantically led a befuddled Cas towards the booth. Castiel's heart slowly returned to beating normal. He knew Dean kissed him to prevent Raphael and Zeke from seeing him, but the man put too much enthusiasm in kissing him. Castiel licked his lips. He still tasted whip cream and apple pie on them.

Dean planted thirty dollars on the booth. Vicky deflated after seeing the two men holding hands.

"All the good ones are always taken," she pouted on her way to the recently deserted booth.


	4. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Flashback featuring abusive/homophobic behavior from John Winchester

Dean stopped for the night at the Tiki Inn. The place was a bigger dump than the western themed motel they stayed at. Silence comprised the drive to the inn. Castiel's heart continued beating as fast as the late John Bonham played the drums. Yes, he became a nervous wreck due to almost being caught by Raphael and Virgil, two of Naomi's favorite Secret Service agents, but the main reason he felt like blowing chunks was the one and only Dean Winchester.

The hot and heavy make-out session, the green-eyed man initiated played in a continuous loop in Cas' brain. The brunet pressed the right side of his flushed face against the cool glass of the passenger window. Castiel closed his eyes and raised two fingers to his swollen mouth. He licked the lower lip. Cas could still taste beer and the pie Dean consumed earlier in the evening.

The silence must've gotten to Dean, because he cleared his throat and turned on the radio. He put on a Led Zeppelin tape. Dean hummed along to "Babe I'm Gonna Leave You". Castiel swallowed hard. He couldn't afford to develop deep feelings for a man he barely knew. Okay Dean was a freaking Greek Adonis come to life in the 21st Century and had a big heart. Most people wouldn't have pulled to the side of a road and offered a ride to a weird guy dressed in a Chilly Willy costume. Plus, he saved Cas from being caught by Raphael and Virgil.

Even though the Winchester exhibited a macho exterior, Castiel knew from firsthand experience the man possessed a mushy heart. Demons from his duty in Afghanistan plagued the man and something else. Cas didn't dare tell Dean he could confide in him. Meg always regaled Cas for being a great listener. Dean and he were practically strangers to one another. So, Castiel decided to remain silent. One thing he'd never regret was sharing that sizzling kiss with Dean. Cas frowned. Did Dean regret the diversionary tactic he used to evade the agents? Or was the former soldier disgusted with his actions and that is why he kept quiet the rest of the night.

Once the Winchester parked the Impala in the Tiki Inn's almost vacant parking lot, Castiel lightly placed a hand over Dean's shoulder. The tawny haired man's hand already at the handle. "Thanks for saving my ass back there," Castiel said.

Dean licked his lips and glanced at the blue-eyed man. "No sweat, man. Get our bags while I book us a room." He tossed the keys to Castiel. He watched Dean walk inside the seedy motel's main entrance before exiting the vehicle and heading to the trunk.

Five minutes later, Dean appeared with actual room keys. Cas thought keys weren't used anywhere currently. "Follow me. The pimply kid at the front desk gave me instructions on how to get to our room." Dean grabbed his duffel bag from Castiel's shoulder and walked ahead. Cas quickly caught up to the taller man.

Lit tiki torches illuminated the way down a dark path which led to the stairs. Castiel almost fell. Dean's reflexes were lightning quick, and his hands held on to Cas' elbows. Castiel would be a liar if he claimed not to have felt tiny electric sparks shoot up his arm. God he’s royally screwed. Right now, all he desired more than anything in the world was for Dean to fuck him until he was raw and sore.

Dean clenched his jaw. Fuck it! He hadn't felt this way over another male since his freshman year in high school. He developed a crush on his friend, Aaron. One day after gym class, Dean caught the other boy discreetly staring at him, while he showered adjacent to him in the locker room. The Winchester made the bold move of strolling right next to Aaron. All the other boys had vacated the locker room, leaving just the two of them.

The two boys ended up making out. Dean realized he didn't mind kissing another boy. He knelt in front of Aaron and gave the kid a clumsy and slobbery blow job. Now thinking back on his first sexual experience, Dean recalls using his teeth a little too much; not that Aaron even noticed. The kid seemed to be in cloud nine through the entire ordeal. That is until, Coach Gamble, a tall, butch woman with a five o'clock shadow found them going at it.

She immediately yelled at the boys to dry up and get dressed. Then she personally escorted them to the Principal's office. The coach blabbed everything to Principal Adler, the biggest douchebag Dean ever met. He made Hitler look like a Muppet Baby. Disgust marred Adler’s features as he heard the lurid details Coach Gamble described to him. Dean wanted the ground to open and swallow him. Aaron looked terrified.

The shorter boy's parents came to pick him up first. The principal suspended Aaron for an entire week. When John appeared, petrification assailed Dean. His father had quite a temper. His father's face burned red. John clenched his jaw hard. Dean wouldn't be surprised if a few molars cracked. John fisted his hands.

After Principal Adler and Coach Gamble finished the embarrassing re-enactment of what him and Aaron were doing in the locker room, John thanked them for notifying him, and that Dean would do all the assignments he was going to miss at home. Dean also got a one week suspension. John dug his fingers into Dean's upper right arm and led him outside.

As soon as they got home, John ordered Dean to get ready. The fourteen-year-old swallowed hard. Tears threatened to spill down his freckle covered cheeks. Now dad knew he was attracted to boys, too. Dean wanted to keep it a secret. John raised him and Sammy to be macho. He even took the boys hunting once every month.

"Dean Henry Winchester, get your freckled ass down here now!"

Dean slowly made his way down the stairs. "Hurry the fuck up, boy! You don't want to make me really mad."

John stood in front of the fireplace. He removed the leather belt from his jeans. Dean unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. "Underwear, also."

Dean stood facing the fireplace. He rested his palms against the stone mantel. "Count!" John ordered. The first strike landed an inch above his butt. Dean flinched. "One!" He closed his eyes and tears slid down his cheeks. John landed another blow. Dean counted, and this continued until he reached the number twelve. The teenager almost collapsed on the spot.

John placed the belt back on his jeans' loops. "Take a bath and prepare a bag. We're going hunting tonight."

Dean walked stiffly towards the stairs. "And one more thing Dean…this is just a phase you're going through. There have never been any gays in the Winchester family."

The boy fought a new batch of tears. John would beat him again if he cried like a girl in front of him. "Yes, sir."

"You're to stay away from that Aaron boy. Have I made myself clear?" John asked. Dean nodded and ascended the stairs.

Dean is pulled out of his reminiscing by Castiel, who waited for him to unlock their room's door. Tacky and loud décor greeted the duo. The lamps were of hula dancers. Yellow hibiscus flowers embroidered the drapes. Cas' eyes landed on the single queen size bed in the middle of the room.

"The only two double rooms were booked. All the rest are singles," Dean scratched the back of his neck. "I hope this won't be a problem. Won’t mind sleeping on the floor if you want."

Cas shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind."

Dean tossed the room key on a bedside table. "I'm gonna hit the tiki bar. Night, dude."

Disappointment hit Castiel when Dean didn't ask him to tag along. "Good night, Dean."

He brushed his teeth and flossed. Then he changed into his sleepwear. Cas’ body felt extremely tired. His eyes landed on an old digital clock next to the bed. The time read 1:33 am. Castiel slid under scratchy blankets and yawned. In less than ten minutes he snored lightly. Sometime later in the night, Castiel felt a pair of strong arms slide around his torso and warm breath against the back of his neck.

Dean woke up with a pounding headache the following day at noon. He drank way too many tequila shots last night. The aroma of egg mcmuffins and freshly brewed coffee assailed his nostrils. He sat on the bed and stretched his arms. His eyes automatically searched for Castiel. The runaway sat at the small table. He'd finished eating his breakfast.

"Good morning, I got you breakfast…well lunch I guess."

"Thanks, man. Gonna drain the dragon first." Dean tugged his junk and adjusted his boxer briefs before disappearing into the bathroom.

While he pissed, Dean realized he didn't experience any nightmare last night. It was a relief not to wake up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. Dean knew Castiel relieved him of nasty dreams. The man's like his own personal safety blanket. Dean cursed because they would part ways by this afternoon. Dean splashed cold water on his face.   
Today was the day he hated most out of the year. It was the anniversary of his son's death. Dean inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Dean wolfed down his breakfast. "I need to meet someone when we arrive in Lawrence."

"Okay"

Dean felt uncomfortable talking about his feelings. He cleared his throat. "Uhm…thanks for letting me cuddle with ya again."

"I noticed you didn't wake up screaming. I'm glad you had a good night's sleep." Castiel tossed the dirty napkins and empty food containers inside a paper bag.

"I really mean it…thanks," Dean muttered.

"Thank you for all you've done for me." Castiel's electric blue eyes locked with Dean's emerald orbs.

Dean rapidly stood up, knocking the chair in the process. "Fuck it," he whispered. He cupped Castiel's cheeks with large, callused hands. Dean kissed Cas hard. He gently pushed the shorter man's body against the wall. The two men kissed voraciously. Dean grinded his groin against Cas'. Castiel bit Dean's lower lip.

"I want you to fuck me," Castiel murmured, surprising the ex-military man. If Dean wasn't inside him soon; he would spontaneously combust.

Dean's hands landed on Cas' hard ass. The kiss intensified even more. Dean led him to the bed. They didn't stop the kiss. The Winchester tossed Cas like a ragdoll on the mattress. Dean licked a stripe down the side of Cas' neck. Castiel's hands held on to Dean's hips. The green-eyed man rubbed his dick hard against Cas' denim covered erection. He already stood at the precipice of a tall as hell cliff. Dean felt embarrassed. He hadn't come so fast since his early teens. Cas' thrust his hips upwards.

Dean closed his eyes. His vision turned white right before he came in his boxer briefs. He grinded his cock against Castiel's one last time, before the other man climaxed, as well. Dean and Cas lay on the bed. They faced each other. Dean initiated a kiss. They kissed softly now. Castiel traced a thumb across Dean's cheek.

"I love your freckles," Castiel glanced at him.

"Always hated them. When I was little I'd sneak into my mom's room and tried covering them with foundation." Castiel chuckled. "Whenever mom caught me, she would say freckles were kisses from angels."

"That's sweet." Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's nose.

Just when Dean started to dose off, his cellphone rang. "Shit! I forgot about the meeting."

Dean shuffled inside the bathroom and closed the door. Castiel sat on the bed. He could hear Dean's agitated voice. Dean returned to the room. He seemed uncomfortable now. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Dude, take a shower and then I'll take one. I'm running late. After my meeting, we'll go straight to my friend's business. He's the one, who's hooking you up with a job."

Who the hell called Dean? The man was nowhere near to the person, who had been intimate with him on the bed. Castiel grabbed his duffel bag and headed to the bathroom. Dean immediately rocketed inside the bathroom, once Cas came out.

Half an hour later, Dean parked the Impala outside of a place called the Roadhouse. Dean seemed to be on a first name basis with the establishment's owner, an attractive middle-aged, brunette. She reprimanded him for staying away from home for such a long time. Afterwards, the woman, who Dean introduced to Cas as Ellen Harvelle brought the two men beers.

Castiel excused himself to the bathroom. He bumped into an attractive woman with long, black hair and bronzed skin on his way there. The woman gave him a half smile and apologized. Cas said sorry, too, and continued on his way. He took over five minutes. Castiel remained in the bathroom thinking about what was going on between him and Dean. He was really attracted to the former soldier and maybe he would bump into him while he remained in Lawrence. Castiel washed his hands and splashed water on his face.

Hank Williams’ voice rang out through the Roadhouse by the time Cas returned to the bar area. He realized Dean wasn't there. Castiel's eyes roamed the establishment. He froze when he found the Winchester. The 6'1 man slow danced with the good looking brunette, Cas bumped into earlier. Castiel felt like he couldn't breathe. The woman drank from a bottle of beer and then placed it on Dean's lips. Dean drank from it. Their bodies moved slowly to the country song.

Cas' vision turned crimson. What the fuck?! Dean was shoving his tongue down Castiel's throat and dry humping him about an hour ago and now he's plastered against this trollop. Cas loathed the woman with her perfect body and long, shiny hair. The jeans she wore hugged her hard ass and the black tank top showcased some cleavage. Dean ran his hands down her creamy, bronzed arms.

He marched over to the dancing pair. Dean sipped from the woman's beer bottle. His eyes instantly locked with Cas' enraged blue orbs. He continued dancing. Castiel's nostrils flared. He tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Cas, let us be."

Those words enraged Castiel even more. He felt as if burning lava made its way up his body. He clenched his fists. "Dean, who is this woman?"

The woman opened her cinnamon eyes and stared at Castiel. "We need to be alone, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," Cas said between grinding teeth.

"Dean, answer my question. Who is this woman? Is she some floozy you just picked up not even an hour after almost fucking me?!" His current behavior disgusted Castiel. Jealousy flowed through his entire body.

Dean released the woman. "Shut the fuck up, Cas!"

"Are you offended I called her what she is?!"

Dean shoved him hard. Castiel landed against a chair. "That's my wife, who you are disrespecting."

Cas couldn't believe his ears. He shook his head. "You're married?"

Lisa stood next to Dean holding his arm. "Yes, we've been married since our senior year of high school."

Castiel ran outside. God he couldn't stand the sight of Dean now. How could he keep the fact he was a married man from him? Cas heard footsteps after him. He almost reached the Impala. Castiel turned around and once Dean reached him; he slapped him twice. When Dean didn't move, Cas threw himself at him. He pulled at the former soldier's hair and hit his chest.

Dean grabbed on to Cas' hands. "Feel better now?"

"I hate you!" Castiel tried yanking his hands away from Dean. The tawny haired man’s heart twisted upon hearing Cas tell him that. 

Both men breathed hard. As Dean was getting the two of them off the pavement, a black SUV being driven by a man dressed in a black suit entered the parking lot.


	5. Heartbreak Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning for conversation dealing with a child's death

Victor Henriksen is a handsome, African American, and most importantly the newest member of President Roman's Secret Service Squad. The Commander in Chief personally chose the up and comer to search for the MIA Castiel Novak. President Roman seethed with rage witnessing his humiliated baby girl being left at the altar by the Novak runt. Dick never warmed up to the idea of having the kid as a son in law. Something inside Roman screamed that a behemoth skeleton hid in the dark recesses of Castiel Novak’s closet.

The President personally interrogated Novak’s smarmy best friend, Balthazar right after the wedding fiasco. The Brit seemed to be as baffled as everyone else after his friend spinelessly deserted Meg at the altar. After Meg read the cowardly note Castiel left for her, Roman made it his priority to find the yellow-bellied fiend and rip him a new one. Well Henriksen would do the honors. The young agent reminded the President of a starving wolf deprived of a good, juicy meal for quite some time.

Dick promised the ambitious agent a promotion if he found and brought Novak to him. The President obviously kept his plans away from Naomi's ears. The woman could be tenacious and cold hearted during her infamous debates and speeches in front of the United Nations, but when it came to her precious son, the woman became a ferocious mother bear to Castiel's cub. Dick also felt possessive over the ones he loved. Meg was his only child and Castiel Novak broke her heart and humiliated her in front of the entire world. Dick planned on making him pay one way or another.

Agent Henriksen stroked his goatee while driving a black SUV down the K-10 highway. His stomach rumbled loud. It had been over twelve hours since he'd eaten anything. A large neon sign that read the Roadhouse flashed ahead. The SUV's right turn light went on. He exited the highway. When Victor pulled in the parking lot, he was greeted to the sight of two men: a bleached blond on the pavement kicking and screaming at a taller and stockier one with light brown hair. 

Henriksen rolled his eyes behind aviator lenses. The agent shook his head at the obvious lover's spat. The two fairies seemed not to be embarrassed flaunting their gay soap opera shenanigans in plain sight. Small towns comprised Kansas and they were populated by a large amount of narrow minded individuals. Suddenly, a woman with black, long hair, bronzed skin and legs that didn't quit flew out of the diner/bar. The taller man managed to get the shorter guy up. What was that guy thinking dying his hair in that atrocious blond color? He looked like a deranged Billy Idol. Henriksen snorted. The agent remained standing outside of the SUV's driver's door.

Dean's jaw hurt due to his clenching it during the entirety of Cas' disgusting hissy fit. He patience flew out the damn window as soon as Cas bitch slapped him twice. The Winchester's green orbs flashed when they landed on a tall, muscular man dressed in the Secret Service's Men in Black get up. Castiel got a good kick on Dean's left shin. Dean's fingers sunk deep into Cas' biceps.

"Get your hands off me! I prohibit you from touching me ever again. You disgust me! You two timing snake," Cas hissed with venom in his voice.

Dean pulled him closer to him. Their chests pressed against each other. Castiel came close to screaming a few obscenities at the lying, married cheat. But Dean's mouth plundering his shut him up really good. Castiel squirmed against Dean, whose hold intensified. Dean stuck his tongue inside Cas' hot and moist mouth. Castiel chomped his upper teeth on it.

Lisa joined them at that very moment. "Guys you're making quite a spectacle."

Dean tasted the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw no sign of the agent. Dean shoved Castiel against a VW Beetle. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. Dean’s tongue throbbed in pain. He glared at the frenzied banshee.

Castiel felt like an erupting volcano. He headed to the Impala and plopped his butt on the back seat. He combed shaky fingers across his unruly hair. Cas cringed remembering the current color of his hair. He gently banged the side of his face against the window. Castiel closed his eyes to calm down. God was punishing him for being a selfless coward and abandoning Meg in the callous way he did. He barely knew Dean Winchester. It had been a matter of days and Castiel couldn't deny it any longer. He was falling in love with the man.

Cas touched his heart. At least the erratic thumping wound down. Dean the man, who'd come to his rescue and made his toes curl into the lumpy motel mattress earlier this morning happened to be married. He'd kept the truth from Castiel. How could he keep something so important from him? Castiel swallowed hard. He pinched the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Dean and Lisa embracing. The woman handed Dean a thick envelope and kissed his jaw. Dean ran a thumb down her cheek.

Dean turned towards the Impala. Castiel's attention returned to the Roadhouse's main doors. His blood chilled as soon as his eyes landed on Victor Henriksen. Cas crossed paths with the new agent on a few occasions. The man always reminded Castiel of a lethal panther waiting for its prey. The agent's eyes which were hidden behind standard aviator lenses locked with Castiel's frightened orbs. Victor dropped the brown paper bag that held his meal and sprinted towards the Impala. Dean just sat inside and closed the door.

"Dean, hurry up!" Castiel tapped the front seat.

"Now you're talking to me after you ripped half of my tongue off?!" Dean started the ignition.

"Dean, there's an agent running towards us!"

Henriksen was a few feet from the Impala. Dean sunk his right foot into the accelerator and the Impala rocketed out of the parking lot. Victor sprinted to the SUV to give chase. Dean chuckled. "Douche doesn't know the back roads like I do. Buckle up, Cas!"

Although Dean drove over 70 mph, the SUV almost caught up. The Winchester pulled a sharp turn and continued evading Henriksen. Castiel's heartbeat accelerated once again. He was going to experience a heart attack before the day was over. He laughed. It must be the adrenaline. He actually started to enjoy the high-speed pursuit. Cas rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get back in!" Dean bellowed from the driver's seat.

Castiel flipped Henriksen the bird and stuck his tongue out at him. He loved feeling the wind blow at his already disheveled hair. "Get your skinny ass back inside, Cas!"

Cas obeyed, and his eyes clashed with Dean's on the rearview window. The corners of Dean's eyes crinkled; illustrating a dazzling smile. Castiel remembered he'd kept the fact he was married and frowned at him. Two minutes later, Cas looked back and there was no sign of an SUV. He breathed heavily before sinking lower in the backseat.

Dean eased the pressure from the accelerator. As he drove into the highway, he coughed. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing left for you to say. You're married and wanted some ass on the side. Sorry to tell you but I am not into married men."

"Cas, let me explain." Dean's knuckles turned white.

"I never want to see you again after we get to Lawrence. By the way my name is Castiel not Cas." Castiel crossed his arms and gazed at the passing scenery which wasn't much. It mostly consisted of plump cows munching on grass.

Dean's nostrils flared. God hearing the blue-eyed man tell him to call him Castiel broke something inside Dean. In the short period of time they'd known each other, Dean had to admit he was starting to feel something for the man. The Winchester touched his chest where Castiel hit and kicked him. It hurt a lot. Dean discreetly looked at his face on the rearview mirror when he stopped at a red light. Scratches marred the left side of his face. A vivid, red imprint of Cas’ hand stood out on the opposite side of his face. Dean gulped hard.

He knew he deserved being used as a punching bag by the enraged man. But Castiel needed to know the truth about everything. He needed to know why he and Lisa met today. He glanced at the furious man in the backseat. Dean knew Castiel could feel his eyes on him. The other man opted not to look at him. Cas ignored him for the remainder of the drive.

Dean made sure to tell the old geezer at the front desk of the motel they were staying at that night that they needed a room with double beds. Castiel refused dinner once Dean brought them Chinese from the nearest restaurant. The former soldier didn't want to leave a sullen Cas alone for too long, especially since an agent nipped at their heels now.  
Castiel showered and brushed his teeth before calling it a night. Dean drank two beers and then headed to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later when he returned to the ocean themed bedroom, Castiel already snored lightly. He lay with his stomach on the mattress. His hands clung to a pillow. Cas only wore black boxers and a band t-shirt. Dean slid a thin blanket over the slumbering man's form and tucked it under his armpits. Dean raked fingers gently across Cas' wild hair.

He chuckled. "Love your natural hair color."

Castiel stirred but didn't wake up. Dean removed his fingers from Cas' hair. He whispered, "I'm so sorry." He headed to his own bed.

At three in the morning, Cas woke up to screams. His weary eyes landed on a thrashing Dean. Castiel's heart broke at the sight. He was tempted to go and lay next to the man and hold him. Then Cas remembered Dean's treachery. He swallowed hard. Cas got dressed and went out for a walk. A tear slipped down his cheek. This was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Seeing Dean thrashing on the bed and screaming in agony wrenched at his heart. But Cas refused to get even closer to the lying rat fink. He ended up in a park. After sitting on a swing and gazing up at the stars, his eyes started to droop. Castiel made sure no one was around and walked over to a bench. He lay down and soon sleep caught up with him.

The first sun rays of the morning woke Castiel. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms before getting off the bench. It was dumb of him to fall asleep on a bench in a public park. Anyone could've seen him, and the jig would definitely be up. He felt extremely guilty for leaving Dean in the middle of a nightmare. Cas walked slowly back to the motel.  
Dean wore out the blue rug of the motel room due to all his incessant pacing. He ran an agitated hand through his hair. Where the fuck was Cas? Did he leave Dean after all the shit that happened yesterday? Fuck he already missed the little fucker. All Castiel Novak did in the days they'd known each other was cause trouble. Now the Secret Service was after them and Dean hated to admit it, but he was falling for the dude with the Precious Moments eyes. He started pacing across the motel room for like the twelfth time since he woke up, when the door opened. Castiel entered.

He remained standing by the door. Dean strolled up to him. "Where the fuck were you? I've been going crazy here! I searched the Impala and the local 7 11. I thought the agent caught up with you or you decided to ditch me."

Castiel licked his lips. "Sorry"

"That's it…you're sorry? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Dean scowled at him.

"I needed some time to myself." Castiel disappeared in the bathroom. Five minutes later he came out, freshly shaven and his hair slightly combed. He put on a clean pair of jeans, a grey AC DC shirt and black Converse. "Ready to leave, when you are." His bright eyes evaded Dean.

Dean wanted to howl out his frustration. "OK…give me ten and we're outta here."

No music came from the radio during an uncomfortable morning drive. Dean drove into a McDonalds drive thru. While he placed their order, Castiel turned on the radio to a pop station. Rihanna & Eminem's "Love the Way You Lie" played. As soon as Dean placed the bag and the coffee tray in between them, Castiel started bellowing out loud with Rihanna, 

"Just gonna stand there and hear me cry…but that's alright because I love the way you lie."

Dean’s jaw clenched. He remained silent and drove away from the fast food joint. It took him less than five minutes to get to a small wooded area. Dean vacated the Impala first. He noticed Castiel stayed in the car. "Ya coming or what? I promise not to hack your body into pieces." He waved the paper bag in the air. "I know you're starving." Castiel's traitorous stomach rumbled. "And bring the coffee!" Dean already disappeared.

Castiel cursed and retrieved the coffee tray. He exited the vehicle and went in the direction Dean had disappeared at. Cas walked half a mile before finding the Winchester. Dean sat on a picnic table with a small lake close by. Castiel found the view to be breathtaking. A mother duck swam with six adorable ducklings trailing behind her. The sun was a giant, orange ball in the horizon.

Cas sat across from Dean. The green-eyed man already placed two biscuit sandwiches, flap jacks and hash browns on top of the table. "Dig in," Dean said as he grabbed a much-needed cup of strong, black coffee.

Castiel ate slowly and ignored Dean. After he ate, Cas got up and stood at the edge of the lake. He retrieved a piece of biscuit and tossed it on the lake right next to the mother duck. She quickly swam towards it and ate half of it. The rest she kept in her beak. She reached land and gave the remains to the ducklings. Cas smiled. Images of weekends spend at Camp David with both of his parents popped in his head. Naomi and Chuck must be worried sick about him. Castiel rubbed a hand across his face. God he was being such an asshole. Eventually he needed to return home and apologize to them, as well as to Meg.

"Castiel, what the hell did you get yourself into?" He thought to himself. A tall shadow ascended upon him. Cas didn't turn around. He still felt uncomfortable around Dean.  
The taller man cleared his throat. "Cas, can we talk please? I need to tell you everything."

"You really don't have to. Tomorrow we'll go our separate ways and won’t see each other again."

The words felt like a dagger stabbing Dean in the heart. "Please come sit with me and listen. That's all I ask." Dean's shadow no longer covered him. Castiel breathed deeply before turning around.

Once again, he sat across from Dean at the picnic table. Castiel folded his arms on top of the wood surface. Dean nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Just hear me out. Once I'm done, you can say anything you want." Castiel stared at a heart someone scratched on the withered table.

"I knew I was bisexual since I was fourteen. My dad is a former marine raised in a narrow minded family where men were raised to be macho and not cry. I never told anyone…not even my brother Sam, who came out after he graduated high school. He and dad had a big fight and Sammy left home. Until this day they aren't on speaking terms."

Castiel finally looked at Dean. "I was the one raised to be the good little soldier. Dad always took me on hunting trips every summer. He was the one, who encouraged me to ask Lisa out during my sophomore year." Dean licked his lips.

"We were horny teens and one thing led to another. I got her pregnant just before our senior year. We had a beautiful baby boy…Ben. I loved that kid so much." A single tear cascaded down Dean's freckled cheek.

Cas was about to speak but Dean waved a hand at him. "Lisa dropped out of high school and I barely graduated. Worked as a mechanic to provide for my family." Dean wiped his nose with the sleeve of his flannel shirt.

"Benny got meningitis at the age of three. Docs did all they could but, in the end, couldn't save my baby boy." Dean bit his lower lip hard.

"Me and Lisa never got over his death and probably never will."

"Dean, I'm so sorry." Castiel covered Dean's hands with one of his.

"That's why we met yesterday. It would've been Benny's ninth birthday. We always meet on that day every year." Dean rolled his eyes. "I hate talking about my feelings."

"It's good to let things out." Castiel's hand held Dean's tighter.

"Those nightmares I get all start the same. I'm playing soccer with Ben and then he turns into this sweet kid I met in Afghanistan. Kid ends up being blown up."

Castiel's heart ached for the former soldier. Dean took out a thick envelope from his jeans. He slid it towards Cas. "Open it," he commanded.

Cas' hands shook as he opened the sealed envelope, which revealed official divorce documents. "You and Lisa are divorced?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it’s finally official. After we lost Benny, we were never able to reconnect again. When I turned 21, I joined the army and a year later dispatched to Afghanistan. I just got back to the States. This is first time I’ll be in my hometown. Scared of the ghosts that wait for me there."

"You need your family, Dean. They can help you."

"My old man is the town drunk and Sammy and I aren't exactly on friendly terms. I took dad's side after he came out."

"Maybe you can mend fences with Sam now. It's never too late." Castiel traced his thumb across Dean's palm.

"Lisa is marrying this dude from our high school days in three months. At least she's starting to be her old self again. The girl suffered way too much. I was a lousy husband after Benny's death."

"Thank you for sharing with me." Castiel gave Dean half a smile.

Dean stood up and rubbed his tired face. "It feels good to open up. Thanks for being a good listener."

Castiel rose and walked towards Dean. "I'm sorry for overreacting yesterday. I had no right." He traced a scratch he'd left on Dean's left cheek. Dean held his fingers. He leaned closer to Castiel. Cas knew Dean was about to kiss him. He gently removed himself from Dean. "We better get going if we want to reach Lawrence by tomorrow."

That night they stayed at the Aladdin Motel, the most decent establishment they'd stayed at during their road trip. Luckily there had been no agents in sight, and things between them were calm, after Dean opened to Cas. Castiel teased Dean by turning on the motel room's radio and lip synching and dancing to Foreigner’s “Eye of the Tiger”. At first Dean rolled his eyes, but he ended up head banging and monkeying around with Castiel. He was going to miss this sweet, pop music loving man, who turned his world upside down.

They slept in different beds that evening. At two thirty Dean began to scream. Castiel hastily jumped out of his bed and headed over to Dean's. He wound his arms around Dean's thrashing form. Cas kissed the top of Dean's head. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here and will stay with you as long as you'll have me." Dean stopped thrashing and curled into Castiel.


	6. All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You

Dean signed the divorce papers Lisa handed to him two days ago, on the day the agent almost caught Castiel. He planned on going to the nearest post office to send the official document to Lawrence Municipal Court via certified mail. Dean couldn’t believe himself to be divorced and single again. The Winchester stole a peak at the gorgeous, dark haired man packing his bag a few feet away. Castiel truly complicated Dean's life. Dean had started a new job that paid him very well, boasted awesome health benefits and procured him a kick ass retirement pension. Dean excused himself to make a phone call to his current client.

His present job required Dean to offer his services to one client at a time. One of his dad's old friends from 'Nam, Bobby Singer, referred him for his current employment situation. Dean didn't pass the psychological part of the plethora of tests required for the position he originally applied for. Bobby pulled a ton of strings, but the former soldier's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder caused him to fail the mental health portion. Bobby managed to convince his current client to hire Dean for a newly created position. The gig turned out to be a huge complication for the Winchester. He hadn't informed Cas about his job. The man would be livid if he were to find out. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. His current client answered the phone. Dean swallowed hard when she answered.

Meanwhile inside the motel room, Castiel finished packing his bag. Lately Dean excused himself to go speak somewhere private with someone on the phone, which befuddled Cas. Dean wasn't in touch with his family and he divorced Lisa. Why the secrecy then? Castiel thought after Dean came clean about his son and his relationship with Lisa that the man wouldn't keep anything else from him. Cas thought he assumed wrong.

That night found the two men sipping beer bottles and munching on greasy, cheese burgers as they sat on a blanket in a grassy field. Dean informed Cas earlier in the day, they would arrive in Lawrence tomorrow morning. After he finished eating, Dean lay down and folded his arms behind his head. He glanced at the star littered sky.

Castiel tossed the garbage and empty bottles inside a brown paper bag. He placed it on the grass and joined Dean on the blanket. He crossed his ankles and folded his arms underneath his head, too. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Cas could feel Dean's verdant gaze on him. He turned his head to look at Dean and opened his eyes. Yep, the former soldier's beautiful emerald orbs focused on Castiel's lips.

"You can kiss me if you want," Castiel whispered.

For the last couple of nights, the two of them shared a bed. Dean hadn't suffered from any nightmares. Every morning Castiel woke up to Dean's arms wrapped around his torso. The Winchester always wore a smile in his sleep. Cas took advantage of Dean's slumbering state and pecked him lightly on the mouth. The blue-eyed man fervently desired to make love to the enigma that was Dean Winchester; at least one time. Castiel's heart beat accelerated at the thought of their joined bodies.

Dean swallowed hard and returned his gaze to the indigo night sky. Castiel scooted closer. His fingers inched towards Dean's arm. Cas felt Dean tense up. The taller man's Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"The sky looks like a dark purple canvas with shiny little dots covering it," Dean said.

"Dean, look at me please." Castiel pressed his torso against Dean's arm.

The taller man glanced at him. Dean licked his lips out of a nervous habit. Their eyes clashed and remained locked on each other. Loud clanging bells in Dean’s head warned him not to kiss Castiel. The morning in which he initiated the heated make out session turned out to be a huge mistake. Dean cannot afford to cross the line with Castiel Novak. Cas doesn't know the true reason why he gave him a ride on that scorching Summer afternoon. Yeah, Dean did it as a favor, but there is a bigger underlying reason. 

Castiel bit his lower lip and pressed his body closer to Dean's. Dean felt Cas' erection rub against his hip. "God, why are you torturing me? Is this some sort of test?" Dean thought to himself. Cas as usual made things extremely difficult for him.

"Dean, I want you." Castiel tugged on the sleeve of Dean's grey Henley. "I know you want me. There's nothing or no one to keep us from getting what we want." He closed his eyes. Castiel's thick, dark lashes brushed against his skin.

"Cas, just stop." Dean couldn't look at him.

"Why not? The other morning, we came close to partaking in sex." Castiel sat and dug fingers through his disheveled hair.

"Because I was wrong in initiating things the other morning!" Dean sat and pulled on a pair of combat boots. Once he tied the laces, the Winchester stood up to pace the field.

Castiel remained barefoot and quickly got on his feet. He jogged over to Dean. "Give me a valid reason why we can't be together? I know you're developing feelings for me and I lo-"

"Shut your pie hole, Cas! Don't you dare finish that sentence?!" Dean felt like throwing up the burger he just ate. When he saw Cas’ sad puppy eyes, Dean came close to tears. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"I refuse to beg, Dean Winchester. I just want to spend tonight with you. I desire nothing more than to feel your fingers trace every inch of my body. I want us to become one. At least for one night, since I know tomorrow we will go our separate ways and won’t ever see each other again." Cas fisted his hands at his sides.

Dean closed his eyes. His will power was nonexistent. Fuck Castiel! He couldn't refuse his request. Dean's fingers itched the entire night to touch the blue-eyed man. How was he going to return to his regular life after the two of them went their separate ways? Dean's client knew he performed his job satisfactory. A selfish part of Dean wished he could've waited a couple of more weeks to have informed his client, but the agent caught up to them and most likely looked at Dean's mug. Dean had no other alternative but to call his client. She would be in Lawrence tomorrow evening. Castiel would hate him as soon as he discovered the ugly truth.

Dean opened his eyes. Once his orbs landed on Castiel, Dean marched over to him. His hands cupped Cas' cheeks. His lips landed on Castiel's mouth. A hot and intense kiss with combative tongues and clacking teeth followed. Castiel's hands slid under Dean's Henley. His fingers slid down the taller man's broad back. The two men rubbed their groins. Castiel enveloped his legs around Dean's lean waist while Dean rained open mouth kisses all over Cas' neck.

Dean moved towards a huge oak tree. Castiel's back scraped against the rough bark. He pulled Dean closer to him. Cas sucked on Dean's tongue. Dean unzipped himself and then Castiel. Cas shoved his jeans down. They were in such a heated frenzy neither man said anything about using a condom. Dean placed two fingers inside Cas' hot and moist mouth. Castiel sucked hard and long on them. Dean leisurely removed the wet digits and gently scissored Cas. The heels of Castiel's bare feet sunk deeper into Dean's ass which was now exposed after Dean pushed his jeans down to his ankles. Cas bit his bruised lower lip, while Dean was knuckle deep inside his warmth.

He arched his head backwards. Dean licked and sucked on the exposed skin. Once he felt that Cas was ready, Dean introduced his swollen cock into the shorter man's entrance. Castiel's fingers clung to his shoulders. "I need to feel all of you in me," Castiel mouthed into Dean's neck. 

Cas remained in denial. This couldn’t be happening. He desired Dean and felt a surge of love and protection towards the former military man. Would tonight be enough for Dean, or would he dare to embark on a relationship with Castiel? Who’d hold him at night during the nightmare episodes? Dean scented him before nipping his clavicle. Cas closed his eyes in pleasure and decided to just revel in this perfect moment. 

The Winchester lost it. He thrust deep and hard inside the other man. Castiel's loud moans intermingled with the sounds of crickets. Castiel panting in his ear drove Dean wild. He knew Cas was close to the edge. Dean kissed Castiel's forehead right as he came. Cas soon followed. He still clung desperately to Dean's shoulders. Dean could barely keep their worn out and shivering bodies up. 

The two of them rode out their orgasms. Their sated bodies slid against the tree's bark. Dean pulled up his jeans and Castiel zipped himself up. The Winchester removed his Henley to wipe the jizz from both of their bodies. Cas kissed him tenderly on the lips. He sported an adorable gummy smile. His electric blue eyes seemed brighter.

They remained silent. Dean hated himself. Tomorrow when Castiel learned the truth, he will despise Dean for the rest of his life. Dean gulped hard. He finally had Cas and he craved for him even more. Dean banged his head against the tree.

"Dean?" Concern laced Castiel’s voice.

Dean conjured up a smile for the man, who'd turned his world upside down. "Come here," he whispered. He lifted an arm and Castiel nestled next to him.

Meanwhile in the White House's oval office, President Roman met face to face with Agent Henriksen. The young agent brought the Commander in Chief news about his daughter's former fiancé. After shaking hands, the President gestured for Victor to sit on a leather couch.

"What news do you bring me, Henriksen? Please tell me you know the whereabouts of the punk, who made a laughingstock of my little girl." Roman's jaw twitched.  
Henriksen retrieved his cellphone from his black jacket's pocket. He found the first picture he managed to take of Novak and the man that helped him flee. Roman only saw the profile of the man in the first picture. "This isn't anything to go by. Where did you find the Novak punk?"

Victor shared all the information. Roman raised a brow upon hearing about the two men fighting and making out in public. "That's why the asshole bailed on the wedding. So, Naomi's boy is a queer." He scratched his chin. Dick scowled. "More reason for the punk not to propose to my Meg in the first place. Eventually, he’ll squeal like a pig."

"There are more pictures, Mr. President."

Roman laughed, while observing the third picture. It was a clear view of the other man, settling into a muscle car's driver's seat. "Oh, this is even better."

Victor gazed at the Prez, who seemed to be losing his damn mind. Roman sobered. "That's Dean Winchester. Old man Singer finagled a security job for him. His first day happened to fall on the wedding that wasn't. Singer convinced the former President to allow him to oversee security for the wedding. Winchester was to provide security to Meg and Castiel during the honeymoon."

"It doesn't look like Novak knows who Dean really is," Henriksen commented.

"The former President planned on introducing the newlyweds to Winchester after the ceremony. Serves Castiel right to fall for the man, who is babysitting him," Roman smirked. "Winchester's psychological profile kept him from joining the Secret Service. He returned damaged goods from Afghanistan."

Henriksen shook his head. He had a friend, who returned home from war missing one of his legs. He couldn't even fathom all the atrocities the soldiers endured and witnessed in the Middle East. Victor glanced at the President. The man definitely lived up to his name with his “dickish” behavior towards Winchester.

"What is my next task, sir?" Henriksen stood up.

"Something tells me the broken soldier is just doing his job and has been keeping the former President up to date with her baby boy's whereabouts. Now I see why Naomi hasn't been going crazy with worry over her precious son. She's known Winchester has been babysitting him this entire time."

Roman turned to the agent. "Henriksen, you may return to your regular post. I think things will turn for the worst for poor Castiel Novak. I’ll just sit and enjoy the ride. You are dismissed." He shooed Henriksen away.

The President sat on the edge of his desk and smirked. Things couldn't have turned out better. Dick surmised with what Henriksen informed him, Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester were involved in some warped, romantic entanglement. When Castiel discovered his paramour’s identity, his world’s going to explode. Roman threw his head back and laughed.


	7. First Cut is the Deepest

Dean hadn't experienced such a restful night of sleep sans nightmares since Benny's unexpected death. The former soldier didn't toss and turn during the entire evening. Presently, Dean’s closed eyelids flickered upon feeling moist and warm breath over one of his nipples. Full lips and a sinful tongue take full possession of it. Dean growled pleasantly, emerging from a light slumber. His fingers subconsciously held on to the source of the pleasure. Callused digits dug into Castiel's unruly locks. Cas took the small, puckered bud in between his teeth. His other hand started tending lovingly to Dean's neglected nipple. Dean purred before opening dreamy, forest green orbs.

Dean grinned. "Best wake up call ever," he whispered.

He flipped Castiel over to change their positions. His 6'1 form covered Castiel's body completely. Dean deliberately kneaded his morning wood against one of Cas' thighs. Castiel's electric blue orbs swiftly darkened. He's also equally aroused. The two lovers remained nude after Dean fucked Cas against the tree. They walked over to the discarded blanket, holding hands. They undressed each other and lay down. Dean’s arms latched on to the shorter man’s waist, making him the big spoon. Never in his life would Dean ever imagine he’d take a liking to cuddling. That is how Dean found himself falling into a restful slumber.

Now the morning after, Castiel held Dean's dog tag and pulled his face closer to his. Both men shared a rough and long kiss. Once they separated for much needed breath, saliva covered their mutually swollen lips. Dean rubbed his hard cock against Cas' engorged member. The pair rutted against each other like two horny teens discovering the wonders of frottage. Dean pressed his face into the juncture of Cas' shoulder and neck.

His heart beat frantically; not only due to their sexy time, but mostly because he was frantic over losing Castiel. Their time together had been too fucking brief. Dean swallowed hard. He came first, and Cas soon followed. Semen covered their chests, abdomen and thighs. The two men didn't care about their current “sticky” predicament.

Cas played with Dean's dog tag. He carefully read Dean's full name, SSN, blood type and religious affiliation. Castiel's long fingers traced the word "Christian". Dean lifted his head and gazed at Cas' face. He took Castiel's hands into his. Dean kissed each finger gently and longingly.

"US Army no longer uses dog tags but I had mine made. You can say it's a Winchester men tradition. Grandpa Henry got his during Korea and dad while serving in 'Nam."

Castiel traced Dean's stubble covered jaw with a thumb. "I'm proud of you. You're one of the bravest men I know."

Dean's heart twisted, and his stomach churned in disgust. If only this beautiful man knew the truth. Dean was a liar of the first degree. He dreaded the moment when Cas'  
gorgeous blue orbs would watch him filled with hatred and sadness. The Winchester grabbed the silver chain that held the dog tag and pulled it over his head.

"What are you doing?" Cas tilted his head adorably to the side.

Dean smiled brightly at him. Castiel touched the crinkles at the corner of Dean's eyes. "I want you to have this." Dean placed the chain over Cas' head.

"I can't accept this. You valiantly earned it." Castiel tried removing the tag from around his neck but Dean's hand covered his. "No, please Cas. I really want ya to wear it always." His green eyes watered.

Castiel gingerly pulled Dean closer to him. Dean pressed the side of his head into Cas' chest. The slow rise and fall of the shorter man's torso lulled him back to sleep. Castiel played with Dean's short cropped hair before he fell into a deep slumber.

Close to noon, they woke up and went skinny dipping in the small lake. They frolicked in the water like two small children. Afterwards, they drank from water bottles and ate potato chips found in the Impala's trunk.

The drive to Lawrence was made in comfortable silence. They held hands and Castiel sat right next to Dean. He planted his head on the driver's shoulder. The sounds of Led Zeppelin and the Doors accompanied them for the last stage of their road trip. Dean's stomach danced a rumba. Soon Castiel would feel hatred and disappointment towards him.  
The Impala pulled inside the lot of an establishment called Heavenly Delights. The exterior’s paint and art made the business resemble heavenly clouds. The name written in elegant cursive on a block of wood hanging over the front door. "We've arrived. This is my friend, Gabe's business."

Castiel licked his lips. Was this where he and Dean parted ways? He foolishly hoped things would be different now. The two of them made love and Dean shared the most painful experience of his life with Cas. The former soldier hated divulging his feelings through words. Maybe Dean and him could rent a small apartment and live together. Lawrence seemed like a cute and quaint place. Cas felt like he was going to really like this small town.

Dean stopped Castiel in the middle of opening the passenger door. The tawny haired man tugged him towards him. Dean cupped Cas' stubble covered jaw. He kissed Castiel gently. Cas closed his eyes and cherished every single moment of the kiss. Dean reluctantly ceased the kiss that most likely would turn out to be their last. His forehead touched Castiel's.

"I'll never forget last night, Cas. Thanks so much for sharing it with me." Dean's voice cracked.

"Are you ok, Dean?" Castiel asked affectionately.

"Yeah man." Dean swallowed hard and released Cas.

Castiel followed Dean inside of Heavenly Delights. Vintage Blondie music blared from speakers located in the back of the establishment. Candy and baked goods baskets were displayed over oval tables and a long, marble counter. When the bell hanging over the front door jingled, a short man with vivacious, golden eyes and long brown hair picked up in a ponytail appeared out of a door that led to the shop's front section.

"Dean-o, long time no see my brotha from another motha!" The man hugged Dean.

"Hey, Gabe."

"Jesus H Christ I haven't seen you in years!" His vibrant orbs landed on Castiel. "And who is this blueberry slushy?" He wiggled his brows.

Dean chuckled. "Gabriel Milton…this is Castiel Novak. Cas meet Gabe, my best bud from high school."

Gabriel's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Holy shit, man! No wonder you looked familiar. Fuck President Novak's son is in my shop." He furrowed his brows. "Why the hell is he hanging with ya, Dean-o?"

"How about you hook us up with a cup of joe before we entertain you with tales of our exciting road trip adventures?" Dean suggested.

Gabriel disappeared through the door he originally came in. Five minutes later, the short man returned with two mugs of steaming hot cappuccinos and a plate of freshly baked cookies. Upon close inspection, Castiel's eyes crossed. The chocolate dipped cookies were in the shape of penises and the black and white cookies resembled boobs.

While Dean regaled his old friend with highlights of their road trip, Castiel took in the shop's décor. The interior walls were painted in the exact colors of the exterior. Sky blue walls with puffy clouds comprised the indoor section. Lifelike cupids sucking on lollipops were painted on the heavenly themed walls. Cas' eyes landed on a basket that contained lollipops shaped like penises and puffy lips.

Suggestively shaped cakes were on display behind a glass partition on the marble counter. He was brought back to the conversation when Dean snapped two fingers in front of his eyes. "I told Gabe you're quite the accomplished artist and he's offering you a job."

Castiel turned to the short man. "Sorry"

"I know you've never visited a place like Heavenly Delights. These fingers create the most scintillating baked goods in all of Lawrence." Gabriel wiggled his fingers. "So, Dean-o says you minored in art and are pretty darn good."

Cas nodded. "Well I want to create a mural over there," he said, while pointing at a blank wall.

"Of what…more cupids?" Cas inquired.

"Hells no, sexy! I want you to re-create the Last Supper, but in this version instead of having JC and his disciples, I want ya to paint the Archangels Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel eating baked treats from Heavenly Delights." Gabriel smirked. "Feel free and make Gabriel look like moi. My old lady named me after him."

Dean shook his head and laughed. "Dude, you never changed."

"Are you up to the task, Cassie?" Gabriel looked at Cas expectantly.

"Yeah, I can handle it."

"Awesome!" The doorbell chimed. Four college co-eds entered. They gazed at the cakes and pies selection. "Duty calls, mis amigos!"

"Go ahead, man." Dean shooed Gabe away.

Gabriel returned to the table. He whispered in Cas' ear, "You look much better as a brunet." He winked at the man and headed to the counter.

Dean's cell rang. He excused himself and went outside. Castiel scowled. Here we go again. Dean definitely kept something from him. Who the hell continued calling him? The Winchester returned. He looked pale, making his freckles more pronounced.

Not even a minute passed, and Raphael and Uriel entered Heavenly Delights. Castiel's stomach dropped. His eyes found Dean's. Dean quickly lowered his gaze to the wood floor. Uriel held the door open and Naomi Novak entered the eccentric bakery. Another Secret Service Castiel didn't know followed his mother inside. As usual, the former President donned an elegant, dove gray pant suit. Her pearls adorned her neck and hair meticulously picked up in a bun.

Her eyes landed on her only son. She took weary steps towards Castiel, who held on to the table. He stood on shaky legs. Dean remained staring at the floor. Cas had trouble breathing. No way Dean had anything to do with his mother discovering his whereabouts.

Naomi's eyes filled with tears. She stood three inches from her son. "Why did you run away, Castiel? I almost suffered a heart attack."

Cas’ eyes lifted to meet hers. He cleared his throat. "There are a lot of things I need to tell you."

"I'm so relieved you're well, sweetheart." She laughed. "Look what you did to your gorgeous hair." Naomi gently tugged at a lock of his hair.

"What you did to Megan is unforgiveable. The girl has been distraught. She's been worried about you. Meg isn't even mad at you. She just wants you to be well."

"She's an amazing woman. Meg's too good for me."

Naomi finally turned towards Dean. "Lt. Winchester, thank you for keeping my boy safe."

Castiel's world shattered. His head whipped towards Dean, who finally mustered the courage to look him in the eye. The Winchester's shoulders deflated. So, Dean babysat him the entire time? God Cas felt like the world's biggest chump. He thought what Dean and he shared last night was special. Dean felt fragile and took advantage of the situation.

Cas spoke to his mother. "Lt. Winchester did a remarkable job in keeping me safe. He even tucked me in at night." He swallowed hard. "His presence became tiresome and I am glad to be rid of him." Castiel stared into Dean's hurt eyes. Good! Cas wanted Dean to hurt as much as he did at the very moment.

"Mr. Singer already has procured another position for you, Lt." Naomi shook hands with Dean.

Dean desired nothing but to gather Castiel in his arms and carry him out of the shop. He'd drive somewhere far from this insane circus and beg him for forgiveness until he turned blue. Dean knew he had majorly fucked his first job since returning from war. He did the first thing Bobby told him before he accepted the position. Dean Winchester fell in love with Castiel Novak. Right now, his heart began turning into dust.

Castiel couldn't stomach to be in the same room with the lying asshole, who used him and shattered his heart. Cas cursed himself for being such an idiot. This was God's way of punishing him for being a coward and leaving Meg at the altar. Cas knew he deserved it. He felt like throwing up. His mother noticed his pale demeanor and sweaty brow.

"Need to use the bathroom," Castiel said.

Gabriel, who'd witnessed the scenario, along with the co-eds showed him the men's bathroom. Castiel locked the door behind him. He knelt in front of the toilet but couldn't vomit. Cas felt like he was suffocating. He refused to return back there. He desperately searched for an escape route. This time he wouldn't run away. He would escape through the window and take a much-needed walk. Walking and jogging always helped Cas clear his muddled thoughts. Luckily, the window wasn't too small, and he didn't have a hard time going through it.

Castiel didn't know Lawrence. He just wandered through the streets. He found a small park and sat on a bench. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Castiel decided to remain in Lawrence where he would work for Gabe. He was going to ask the shop owner if he could crash in his place, until he could pay for his own rent. Fortunately, remaining in Lawrence wasn't part of Dean's plans. Castiel prayed to God. He asked the Almighty to take Dean Winchester as far away as possible from Kansas. Naomi wasn't going to like her son's plans but that didn't matter. For the first time in his life, Castiel would start making his own decisions. First item in his agenda is to tell Naomi he's bisexual.

As the blue-eyed man rose from the bench, a tall shadow appeared next to him. Castiel knew who it was. He scowled at Dean. "Go away!"

Dean clenched his hands into fists. "Not before I tell you the truth, Cas."

Castiel started walking away. Dean held on to his right wrist. "Please listen. Then you can go and never see me again."


	8. Are You Lonesome Tonight?

Cas flinched as soon as Dean's fingers circled his wrist. Before Castiel luxuriated at the feel of Dean's touch. Now the Winchester's hold felt like it branded him. Cas yanked his hand away from Dean's hold. Dean swallowed hard. Castiel pull away from him hurt like crazy. "I don't want to hear any more lies from you, Dean Winchester. Good bye…I never want to lay eyes on you ever again." Castiel turned his back to Dean and took four steps away from him.

"Please forgive me, Cas." Dean's voice cracked.

Castiel swiftly turned around and gifted the former soldier with an icy glare. "Why did you lie to me from day one? I opened myself up to you in every way imaginable!"

Dean took in their surroundings. Luckily, no other soul loitered in the park. He followed Castiel to two abandoned swings. Cas settled in one and swung himself gently. His electric blue orbs remained glued on the sand. Dean opted to kneel in front of Castiel. His hands held on to the other man's knees. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Shit I suck at words. You know that, man." Castiel glanced at him directly in the eyes.

"Do I? I feel like what we had was a complete illusion. Maybe I dreamed all these days. You were working for my mother? What are you Secret Service?" Castiel's nostrils flared.  
Dean shook his head. He told Cas about Bobby trying to hook him up with a job as an agent, and how he failed the psych part of the hiring process.

"So, Bobby convinced my mother to hire you as my babysitter? That's fucking great!" Castiel waved his hands up.

"Cas, it wasn't like that. Your mom hired me to provide security for you and Meg during the honeymoon."

"Just shut up, Dean. I don't care. I am sick and tired of your lies." Castiel rubbed his face and shoved Dean away.

The Winchester landed on his butt over half of the sandbox. He stood up and wiped sand from his denim clad ass. "I want ya to know that I saw you escape from the church. I followed you and approached you down the road, when I realized returning wasn't part of your plan."

"Why lie to me since the get go?" Castiel smoothed his hands over his arms.

Dean faced him. They stood several inches apart. "Cas, I'm really sorry. After hearing your story, it struck a chord. This is gonna sound crazy, but I've never connected with anyone like I did with you."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Please spare me all this bullshit."

"Castiel, I promise you that from now on I won’t ever lie to you ever again. I swear."

"Too little…too late! It hurt like hell discovering you and Lisa were married. But this is a whole other level of pain. If you ever felt anything genuine towards me, you should have told me the truth. We could have worked something out."

"Castiel…I lo-," Dean whispered. He reached out to cup the other man's face but Castiel scooted away.

"I'm not falling for any of your lies. Good bye, Dean."

"I swear I wanted to tell ya the truth so many times. It ate me up inside. Your mother kept calling me. I had a job to do." Dean licked his dry lips.

"When did you tell her, you found me?"

"The morning after you dyed your hair."

Castiel nodded. "Well congratulations, soldier. You must be commended on an excellent job in keeping your client safe." Now all the mysterious calls Dean made away from Cas made complete sense. He felt like a bigger fool.

He turned around and walked away for real this time. Dean's vision blurred as he watched Castiel walk away from him. Cas became smaller as the distance grew. Dean took a deep breath. He royally fucked things up. Castiel was the best thing to happen to him in quite some time and he messed their relationship. They barely had a chance to become a real couple. Who was he kidding? There was no way in Hell he and Castiel Novak would ever work. His father always told Dean he was a colossal failure, and America considered Cas modern day royalty. They would have never made it down the line. Like a '69 Chevy Impala hooking up with a '78 Lincoln Continental...completely incompatible. 

Dean walked back to Heavenly Delight's parking lot. He retrieved Cas' meager belongings from the trunk. Dean strolled slowly inside. The agents were drinking hot coffee along with Naomi. Gabriel busy entertaining them with an anecdote of his appearance in a local talk show where he baked one of his infamous cakes.

The Winchester cleared his throat. "This belongs to, Cas." He gently placed Castiel's duffel bag on the counter.

Gabriel smiled at his friend. "He's in the bathroom. Want to wait to give it to him?"

Dean shook his head. "I better get going."

Naomi rose from a table. "Thank you again for keeping my boy safe."

"You are very welcome, ma'am."

Dean's eyes landed on the men's bathroom door. This was it. He would no longer sleep wrapped in Cas' arms or vice versa. Dean will never hear Cas sing along with Taylor Swift on the radio. God when did he turn into a chick? He nodded at Gabriel. When he was about to open the door, Naomi spoke.

"Bobby Singer wants to see you. He is staying at the Holiday Inn."

Dean winced internally. Shit he forgot about Bobby. He surely would rip Dean a new one. "Thank you, ma'am." With those words, Dean Winchester left Heavenly Delights.

Castiel immediately vacated the bathroom after Dean's exit. He'd been listening behind the door the entire time. Naomi smiled at her only child. "Are you ready to come home?"

"No"

"What? Castiel eventually you need to return to law school and apologize to Meg and Richard." Naomi gazed at her son with wide blue eyes.

"I will apologize to Meg when I am ready, and I do not need to apologize to Dick. He is not the person I left at the altar. Meg is the one I hurt and feel dreadful about it."

"You are right, son. How about law school? Two semesters to complete before you take the BAR."

"No, I'm through with law school."

"You can't be serious?! Castiel, you can't quit now. You are almost at the finish line." Naomi clutched at her pearls.

Cas grabbed one of his mother's hands and led her to the kitchen for some privacy. He leaned against a counter. "Mother, I never wanted to become a lawyer. You know damn well I always excelled in art."

"Castiel, law is a family tradition."

"Sorry…but I want to start my own tradition and that is to do what I really want. I desire above all to paint and fly freely away from a controlled and locked cage."

"Castiel, what has gotten into you?" Naomi's eyes saddened.

"And one more thing, mother," Cas said. He pulled a dainty, wood chair out for his mother. "You need to sit down."

"Oh God there's more?" Naomi tugged at her pearls again.

"Mother, I'm bisexual."

Naomi's demeanor became pale. Castiel fetched a glass of water for his mother. "I think I may actually be gay."

"But what about Meg?" Naomi downed the entire glass of water.

"She's always been my best friend and the only woman I've been intimate with." He chewed on his bottom lip. "I've been with a couple of men and recently came to the conclusion that I prefer cock." He felt his cheeks burn.

Naomi gasped. "Castiel James Novak!"

"I am tired of hiding the real me. Sorry to disappoint you mother. I know having a gay son, who is an artist is shameful for you and your political agenda, but I can't do it anymore."

Tears swam in Naomi's large eyes. The former president stood up and walked leisurely to her son. She sighed and gently cupped his jaw. "You are my only child. Regardless of who you love and what career you chose to embark in…know one thing…I will always be proud of you and love you unconditionally. The same goes for your father." She combed his hair gingerly with her fingers. This reminded Cas of when he was little, and Naomi tried taming his unruly hair.

He exhaled deeply with relief. He hugged his mother tight. "I love you." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you, my boy." She patted his cheek playfully. "Why don't you tell me what happened between you and Dean Winchester?"

"How do you know?" Castiel's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Call it a mother’s intuition. I know when you are hurt."

They spoke for half an hour. Naomi consoled her son. She was not going to hire the Winchester for any more jobs. How dare he play her boy like that and break his heart? She planned on calling Singer as soon as she left Lawrence.

Gabriel offered Cas room and board for his stay in Lawrence. Castiel wanted to start his new life in the small town. Naomi fought him tooth and nail about his decision but relented at the end. After mother and son exchanged one last embrace, Castiel told his mother to tell Meg how sorry he was. He swore that he would grow a pair soon and call her. Naomi fetched a cellphone from her purse. "Here you go. I expect to hear from you once a week, Castiel. If not, then Uriel’s presence should not surprise you."

Cas gave his mother a military salute. "Will do, Madame President." He kissed her cheek affectionately. "Give my love to dad."

"We expect you home for Thanksgiving." Naomi caressed his stubble covered jaw before walking out the door. The agents followed her.

"You're stuck with me, kiddo." Gabriel gave Cas a Blow Pop. "We'll discuss your salary and health benefits tonight."

Gabriel lived in a small two-story house situated half a mile from Heavenly Delights. The exterior resembled a gingerbread house. Once they entered the cozy adobe which smelled like cotton candy, two balls of fur bombarded them. A hyper and frisky Jack Russell Terrier named Butter Scotch and a well-behaved Dachshund aka Sausage dog, who went by the name of Snickers greeted their owner enthusiastically.

Gabe assigned Cas to walk, feed and bathe the dogs. Castiel thought it was the least he could since the man had been kind in procuring him a job and a place to live in. Once he lay underneath the covers in bed, Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. His mother finally knew the truth about his sexuality and didn't suffer a heart attack. Naomi loved him unconditionally. Cas folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. His treacherous mind wandered to thoughts of Dean. Castiel wondered where the man was at this very moment.

No, you idiot stop thinking about the freckled face Pinocchio! The man did nothing but lie to him since day one. Cas grabbed a pillow to cover his face with. He screamed loud into it. After repeating the action for several minutes, he started to feel better.

Three months passed and summer turned into autumn. Tree foliage changed from green to orange and brown. Castiel's heart began to mend and his thoughts didn't stray much to Dean. He made a small but loyal group of friends that included Gabriel, Kevin, the college freshman, who worked part time at the shop and Garth, a sweet man, who was the town's librarian. During his free time, Castiel visited the public library to devour art books.

Meanwhile in Kansas City, Dean Winchester entered his crappy one-bedroom apartment. He unbuckled the khaki pants that made up his security guard uniform. Dean had been right in predicting that Bobby was going to rip him a new asshole. Singer knew him better than his dad ever did. Bobby quickly deciphered that Dean had fallen badly for Castiel. During their heated debate, Naomi Novak called Bobby and yelled at him for recommending Dean. The former president told the older man that Dean would never work for her again.

Bobby told Dean that he was on his own this time. He tried helping him and Dean fucked up. The old coot told Dean about the open security guard position over at the Crown Center Mall. Dean went out for his security guard license which turned out to be a breeze. Now he worked at the busy mall. The job wasn't strenuous at all. Maybe two to three times a week he'd run after young hooligans, who shoplifted something, but other than that he walked the entire mall and did nothing else. Sometimes he would accompany women to their cars at night, when the mall's parking lot was practically empty. Many of the women flirted with him but Dean's heart wasn't into flirting with anyone. Every night when he went to sleep, he'd sniff Castiel's faded AC/DC shirt and close his eyes.

Yes, he became a pathetic loser. Before taking Cas' duffel bag from the Impala's trunk, Dean removed the t-shirt. It seemed ludicrous but holding the shirt every night kept the nightmares at bay. The cotton material still retained Castiel's scent. It wasn't the same as having the man in his arms, but Dean took what he could get. He fell asleep that night whispering Cas' name.

Halloween arrived, and Gabriel went all out. He loved decorating his shop for every major holiday. Spider webs covered the entire ceiling and fake black and crimson spiders adorned the glass counter. A huge witch's cauldron stood by the front door. It was stuffed with all kinds of candy and chocolate bars. Gabe walked over to Cas, who was putting the finishing touches to the Last Supper Mural.

"Looking good, kiddo." He tapped Cas' shoulders. Castiel smiled at the jovial man.

"Whatcha doing once ya finish here?"

"I managed to obtain employment as an art teacher at Lawrence High. I start in two weeks." Castiel dipped a brush in water.

"That's great! Well you can still room with me and the boys until you find a decent place to rent."

"Thank you. I think I'll be out of your hair before Thanksgiving."

"Gonna miss you, kiddo." The doorbell jingled. Two customers entered the shop.

Gabe closed the shop at six that evening. He needed to go home and get ready. Lawrence's only club hosted its annual Halloween party tonight. Most of the town's under thirty crowd attended the shindig. Castiel wanted to stay at Gabe’s, handing out candy to trick or treaters.

"You are going and that's final. I am sick and tired of seeing you moping around like Droopy. Don't get me wrong you've come a long way from when I first met you but still." Gabe locked the cash register. “Ya need to get laid ASAP!”

"I know. I need to go out there and mingle." Castiel wiped his fingers with a rag.

"You got that right. I've got the perfect costume for ya at home."

"I don't think I'm ready."

"Yes, you are. It's like riding a bicycle. Once you start flirting with some hottie you'll get your groove back. You so need to get laid, kiddo." Gabriel locked the front door. "Hurry up!   
Gonna make you look irresistible for all the singles out there."

Castiel rolled his eyes. Maybe he did need to get laid to forget about a certain green-eyed soldier. Cas smiled, when Gabriel turned on the radio and the "Monster Mash" played on an oldies station. Both men sang along to the Halloween staple. Castiel’s nerves soothed a little with his friend’s contagious joy. Perhaps tonight a new stage in his life would begin. Hopefully, positive and joyful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Women's Day! :)


	9. Leather Chaps and Loin Cloths

Crisp orange and amber leaves crunched under the soles of Castiel's paint splattered work boots, while he walked Butter Scotch and Snickers down Gabe's quiet neighborhood. A young single mother with flaming red haired accompanied her two kindergarten age children across the street. The kids giggled as they skipped in front of their tired looking mother. The boy dressed as an astronaut and the frizzy haired girl like one of the plethora of My Little Pony characters.

The mother felt Castiel staring at her small family. She smiled at the blue-eyed man and waved awkwardly. Cas reciprocated the smile and waved back. Due to his being Naomi Novak's son, Castiel never experienced a real Halloween. He only went trick or treating once with Meg at the age of eleven. The team of four Secret Service agents prevented the two youngsters from being inconspicuous even in their identical ghost disguises. Castiel fondly remembered how much fun he and Meg shared, cutting holes in white bed sheets.

Cas' smile swiftly turned into an immense frown at the thought of Meg. His heart still broke whenever his thoughts strayed to his former dear friend/fiancée. Meg didn't deserve to be made a national laughingstock courtesy of his cowardly self. That's why God punished him by putting Dean in his path. The Winchester sure did a number on Castiel. It's been three months since he last saw him, but Castiel ended up thinking about the intimate moments they shared. Cas touched his chest and waited for his heartbeat to calm down. Gabriel was freaking right. He needed to get laid and Castiel planned on doing so tonight at Lobo's.

He gently tugged at the two small dogs' leash. Butter Scotch seemed preoccupied staring at his own reflection in a nearby puddle. His partner in crime, Snickers gnawed on grass. Castiel rolled his eyes. These two were the laziest and dumbest canines he's ever known. Gabriel babied them too damn much. Cas arched a brow at Snickers. Little guy's stomach almost touched the pavement. Hmmm…he needed to talk to Gabriel about the dog's health. Butter Scotch and Snickers barked happily at him. The former's stub tail wagged maniacally. They knew dinner time approached. Castiel smiled at them and allowed them to lead the way.

As soon as he opened the door and removed the leashes and collars from both canines, the little guys rocketed into the kitchen. Sure enough Gabriel waited for them. He just finished placing dog food inside their bowls. Castiel poured water in another bowl used for that purpose.

"I laid out your costume on your bed. If I batted for your team, I would be all over you tonight." Gabriel wiggled his brows.

"Thank you I guess. Need to shave and shower." Castiel scraped at his stubble covered jaw. 

"No! That goes against your costume." Gabriel scooted Cas towards his small bedroom. "Just shower and meet me in the living room in twenty."

At first Cas was scared to see what his boss/friend had conjured up for him. He entered his bedroom with eyes closed. He opened them and sighed in relief. Castiel smiled. He could totally work with this. He was getting laid tonight.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriel waited for his friend in the living room. Castiel made his appearance and laughed. "Who are you supposed to be Maximus Aurelius?"

Gabe stuck his tongue out at him. "That's the thanks I get after sexin' you up for tonight!"

"I am joking with you. You look bad ass." Cas smirked at his friend and tipped the brim of a black Stetson at him. "Thanks for the costume, partner."

Gabriel clapped. "People are gonna be wiping drool whenever you pass them by."

Castiel wasn't conceited by nature but he had to agree with Gabe. He glanced at his reflection in the bathroom mirror after he dressed. Tight black jeans, dark blue buttoned-down shirt that clung to his torso, leather chaps, brown cowboy boots with matching gun holster, and the Stetson hat comprised his costume.

"Are you supposed to be a particular Roman soldier?" Cas inquired. He held a laugh. Gabe's legs were on the chickeny side and his knees super knobby.

"Marc Antony at your service," Gabe said while bowing dramatically. "I bribed the kid at the costume shop to find out what my beloved goddess was dressing up as. Turns out Kali will be the Queen of the Nile at the party."

Castiel shook his head. "Grow a pair and ask her out already."

Gabriel tied the straps from his right sandal. "Isn't this a perfect case of the kettle calling the pot black?"

"I think she likes you and you are crazy about her. So, don't waste any more time." Castiel patted Gabriel's arm.

"Maybe tonight is the night." Snickers and Butter Scotch hopped in front of their master, who tossed a doggy treat to each of his babies. Castiel rolled his eyes. Gabriel opened the door and instructed the canines to remain inside. The dogs waggled their tails and remained sitting on a rug.

After Gabriel locked the front door and led Castiel to his vintage VW bug, he turned to the blue-eyed man. "Cassie, I really hope ya find someone tonight. Got no idea what happened between you and Deano, but I think it's about time you allow yourself to be happy."

"Thank you, Gabe. Something is telling me tonight is going to be unforgettable."

"That's my boy!" Gabriel tossed the helmet which made up part of his costume on the car's backseat.

Five minutes later, the two men arrived at Lobo's. The Halloween bash already in full swing and it was only nine o'clock. Gabriel whispered to Cas that Zeke, the bartender’s Frankenstein costume complimented his large frame and block shaped upper body. Cas shook his head at his friend’s antics. The waitresses donned Rocky Horror Picture Show get ups. Castiel assumed the DJ donned a mummy costume since toilet paper covered his entire short frame.

Almost everyone assembled at Lobo's knew Castiel and made him a member of their small close-knit community. When Cas first decided to plant roots in Lawrence, people were weary of his presence. What the hell was the former President's son doing in their small town? Castiel won their hearts by helping around in the community. He volunteered at the elementary school and taught kids how to read. Cas even helped at the soup kitchen once a week. Plus, people bumped into him at Heavenly Delights and during his routine morning jogs. Also, he was seen daily walking Butter Scotch and Snickers around town.

Gabriel and Cas shared a round of shots. When Kali sauntered regally inside Lobo’s dressed like the Queen of the Nile, she stole all of Gabe’s attention. Gabe couldn't take his eyes from her. The woman was also new in Lawrence. She opened an antique shop a block away from Gabriel's business. The statuesque woman had a sweet tooth and popped in at least three times a week to sample one of Gabe's heavenly treats. Castiel instantly noticed the chemistry the two shared. Kali was single and obviously interested. Still Cas had no idea what prevented his friend from making the first move.

Castiel gently shoved his friend towards the woman. "Now is your chance. Go get her tiger!"

Gabriel approached Kali and bowed at her. She presented him with a wide smile. Cas turned towards Zeke and asked for another shot. That was the last Castiel saw of his friend. Lobo's was filled to maximum capacity. Gabe and Kali were lost amongst the large crowd in the designated dance area.

Castiel made his way to the pool table. Appreciative looks were sent his way by both men and women. He felt confident. Cas drank a beer as he played pool with two college juniors. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. Castiel turned around. His eyes raked up and down Tarzan. Well that's what the dude was obviously dressed as. Tarzan had to be at least four or five inches above six feet. The man worked out going by the musculature of his giant frame. His skin was bronzed and hazel eyes which were a kaleidoscope of blue, green and amber showed interest in Castiel. Long bangs kept covering his eyes. Tarzan already flipped them backwards twice already. The tall dish of cool water smiled at him. Cas arched a brow when delicious dimples made their debut. Oh yes, he was definitely getting laid tonight. Hmm…Cas hasn't seen this sexy specimen around town. Where the hell had he been hiding?

"Howdy cowboy," Tarzan said. "Mind if I buy you a drink?"

Castiel froze for a moment. "Oh, shit sorry. Are you here with someone?" Tarzan looked around.

Cas chuckled. "Alas, I am here all by my lonesome." He tipped the brim of his hat. "I'd really like that drink." Tarzan smiled. He followed Cas to the bar. His eyes zeroed in on the cowboy's perfect ass.

Castiel plopped the Stetson on the bar counter to run a nervous hand through his thick, dark hair. Luckily, all the blond dye had evaporated, and Cas' natural hair returned. The two men clinked their beer bottles. "I returned to Kansas after being in California for two years and discovered a celebrity in our midst. I think it's neat that you chose Lawrence to get away from your hectic life."

Tarzan shut up and blushed. "Who uses the word neat anymore?"

Castiel covered Tarzan's hand with one of his. "I think it's cute, partner."

Tarzan swallowed hard. He pulled the loin cloth away from his semi erection. As soon as he'd walked in Lobo's his eyes were glued to the sexy cowboy. When he saw the man's electric blue eyes, he was a goner. His fingers itched to run through cowboy's disheveled locks.

"When did you return to Lawrence?" Cas asked before drinking the rest of his beer.

"I moved in my old home two days ago. My old man is really sick, and my asshole brother has been AWOL."

"Sorry." Castiel's hand remained on Tarzan's.

The two men realized they both studied law until recently. Tarzan seemed to be impressed Castiel drew and painted. Cas invited him to come over to Heavenly Delights, so he could show him the mural. "It's a date," Tarzan stated.

The tall man cleared his throat. "Wanna come over to my place tonight?" His cheeks burned red.

Castiel smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

Tarzan paid for their beers and left a tip. Zeke nodded his thanks and bade the two men a good night. Castiel scanned the dance area for Gabe but didn't see him. Well Gabriel assumed he was getting laid tonight. He wouldn't worry about Cas' whereabouts. Tarzan held out his hand to Cas, who took it.

Castiel was somewhat drunk by the time they arrived at Tarzan's place. It was a quaint wood, two story home painted in Easter blue. Tarzan assisted Cas in exiting his pick-up truck. Castiel hiccupped. Tarzan unlocked the front door and gestured for Cas to enter first. The inside was cozy. The tall man entered the kitchen to procure two tall glasses of water for them. He opened a cabinet and retrieved a bottle of aspirin. He handed Cas two pills and told him to take them. They would help to prevent a major hangover in the morning.

Tarzan led Castiel up the flight of stairs. A myriad of family pictures hung in the walls but Castiel’s frayed nerves prevented him from glancing at them. They finally reached Tarzan's room. Cas became shy suddenly. He fisted his hands and breathed in and out. This was not the time for a pair of forest green eyes to flash in front of him. Damn you Dean Winchester!

The stranger, whose name he hadn't even guessed sat on the edge of the bed and patted the empty space next to him. Castiel swallowed hard. He placed the Stetson on a dresser. He began to undo the buttons of his blue shirt. Tarzan licked his lips in appreciation.

"You can leave the jeans and chaps on for now." He pulled Castiel to his lap. Tarzan slowly removed Cas' boots and socks. Castiel traced the ridges of muscles that comprised the tall man's torso. Cas straddled the stranger and Tarzan initiated a heated kiss. Castiel raked his nails down the man's broad back. Tarzan's hands dug into Cas' hard ass. Oh God no! Bile rose up Castiel's throat. He jumped away from Tarzan, who noticed his sudden pale demeanor.

"The bathroom is through that door!" He pointed a long index finger to the en suite bathroom.

He stood behind the door and heard Castiel throw up. Five minutes later, an embarrassed Cas returned to the bedroom. He finally had a chance to get laid and screwed everything up. Tarzan now donned black boxer briefs and a faded Lawrence Lions t-shirt. He held a glass of ginger ale for Cas.

Castiel gratefully took the drink and gulped half of it down. He wiped his mouth and gave his thanks to the man. "Feeling mortified right now."

"Hey, it can happen to anyone." Tarzan threw a t-shirt at him. It was crimson and read Lawrence High Debate Team on it. Castiel pulled down the jeans and removed the chaps. He remained in briefs and pulled on the shirt.

"Thank you for being so understanding."

Tarzan smiled at him. "No problem, man. Let's catch some zzzs."

"You want me to sleep in your bed?" Castiel stood by the king size bed.

"Well we were about to have sex on it a few minutes ago." Tarzan patted the mattress.

They stayed on their own sides. Tarzan turned towards Cas. "By the way…my name is Sam."

Castiel smiled at the man. "You know mine…Castiel." They shook hands.

Sam kissed Cas lightly on the lips. "Uhm…good night, Castiel."

"Good night Sam."

Castiel woke up to an incessant pounding sound. He felt Sam climb out of bed and exit the bedroom. A few minutes later, he heard a shouting match. Castiel rapidly hopped out of bed to vacate the chamber. He slowly descended the stairs. The screams came to a halt. Things became quiet downstairs.

He heard a whistle. "Damn Sammy! That must be quite the hellcat you spent the night with. Look at all the scratches on your back."

"What are you doing here? You got some nerve coming back after all this time!" Castiel flinched against the wall. Was that Sam's long-lost brother?

"Sammy, there are so many things I need to tell you. I promise I'm home for good."

"Stop calling me that! Sammy was a chubby twelve-year-old." Castiel vividly imagined Sam giving his asshole of a brother a bitch face.

"Excuse me, princess. Geez getting laid tends to put me in a good mood." Cas froze on the next to last step. He knew that voice anywhere. God no! This couldn't be happening! Dean was Sam's brother?!

"So, who was the lucky lad you porked last night?" Cas rolled his eyes. Dean sure had a way with words. The man was a modern-day Robert Frost. "I bet it was that Alfie kid from high school. He always followed you around like a lost puppy."

Castiel made it to the bottom of the stairs. Just when Sam was about to answer Dean, he made his appearance known. "No, Sam didn't pork Alfie last night."

Dean whipped his head around so fast, Cas thought the man got whiplash as a result. The former soldier blanched. "No, there's no way this is fucking happening. Cas you and my brother?"

"Yes, Dean…Sam and I slept together." Castiel felt satisfaction hurling those words at the man, who shattered his heart.

"Gonna be sick," Dean whispered.

Sam gazed at Castiel with a confused expression. "You guys know each other?" He felt lost and confused. Castiel sidled next to him and slid his arm around Sam's slim waist.

"We knew each other for a short time. Mother hired Dean to babysit me during my road trip this summer."

"Really?" Sam circled an arm around Cas' waist. Dean's vision turned red.

"He kept it from me and lied during the entire time." Castiel chuckled. He gnashed his teeth. Why was this man back in his life when he believed to have found someone? Sam was not only good looking, but seemed to be a good son, who left law school to return home to care for his ailing father. But of course, Dean Winchester had to burst back into his life. And worst part was that he was Sam's sibling! Castiel was doing a decent job in moving on, or so he thought. Fuck you Dean!

He scowled at his former lover. "I better get going, Sam." Castiel rose on tiptoes and kissed the giant on the lips. He maintained his eyes open and took a glance at Dean with the corner of one eye. Good the man fumed. Dean's face turned red as a lobster and he clenched his hands into fists. Cas ceased the kiss. "Thanks for last night." He traced two fingers across Sam's muscular chest. He soon disappeared up the stairs.

Cas dressed quickly. In his haste to get out of Dodge, he left the Stetson and chaps in Sam's room. He said bye to Sam and zoomed out of the house. Castiel stopped when his eyes landed on the Impala. The sight of the muscle car brought bittersweet memories to Cas. His eyes became watery. He hauled ass out of the Winchester's drive way. Gabe's place was five minutes away in walking distance.

Castiel walked slowly. His luck continued its downward spiral. Fat drops of rain fell on him. He inwardly cursed. The loud sound of a car engine approached. Cas walked faster. The Impala pulled next to him. "Get inside, Cas."

He ignored Dean's request. The fucking rain increased. Castiel continued walking at a fast pace. "Get in the damn car, Cas! Don't make me go out there and carry you in. You know I'll do it!"

Cas could barely see due to the torrential rain. "Fuck my life," he whispered before opening the front passenger door.


	10. La Cucaracha

Dean left a flummoxed Sam with his mouth hanging open in the living room of the house the two of them grew up in. He took off after Castiel faster than a cheetah running after a gazelle. Cas walked fast because Dean couldn't see the man as he started the Impala's ignition. The Winchester wiped his mouth and furrowed his brows. He must be in the middle of one of his infamous nightmares. At least this one didn't have a war setting. No, for Dean this turned out worst. He shook his head and reversed Baby. No way in fucking Hell did Cas and Sammy bump uglies. The very thought made bile surge up his throat. His clammy hands shook violently for a few seconds. His fingers sunk deeper into the steering wheel.

Suddenly, a light drizzle descended upon the Impala. He needed to find Cas before the rain picked up. The sky turned grey and a deluge assaulted the small town of Lawrence. Dean instantly turned on the windshield wipers. His eyes landed on a hunched form. He found a drenched Castiel. The buttoned shirt that comprised his cowboy costume clung deliciously against his torso. The drenched dark jeans seemed as if someone painted them on Castiel's strong runner's legs.

Dean licked his lips slowly. Okay he really needed to compose his salacious thoughts. Now was not the time to ogle Cas. The man must be freezing getting drenched under the torrential rain. Dean drove the Impala next to the sidewalk. He lowered the front passenger window.

"Get inside, Cas." His heartbeat sped up. The fucker always looked sexier all wet with his wild hair plastered to his scalp. Castiel ignored the request and power walked. Dean clenched his jaw.

"Get in the damn car, Cas! Don't make me go out there and carry you in. You know I'll do it!"

Castiel insolently glared at him. Fuck his eyes were out of this world. He whispered something and entered the car. Cas opted to look out the window which he'd rolled back up instead of glancing Dean's way. Dean stretched his long form over the bench seat in search of a blue bath towel that he tossed at Castiel. Cas dried his hair as Dean turned on the heater.

"Drop me off at Gabriel's," Cas said.

Dean nodded. Castiel's hand reached for the radio and Dean's fingers went to lower the heater. Cas turned on the radio quickly and returned to his former spot. He swallowed hard, when a spark of electricity ran through his wrist. Dean's fingers felt it too the exact moment he contacted Cas' skin.

Taylor Swift's "Blank Page" bellowed from the car speakers. Castiel's head snapped to the side in dismay. Dean's cheeks burned beet red. He rapidly unplugged an iPod from the radio. Cas arched a brow but remained silent.

Dean drove his baby into the parking lot of a flea bag motel. Castiel crossed his arms and glared at him. "Dean, take me to Gabe's right now! It is really presumptuous of you to think we are going to fornicate."

"I'm staying here, dumb ass. Let's get you dried up and whip you some new clothes, so you can go on your merry way." Dean exited the Impala. The former soldier ran under the heavy rain.

Castiel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His body shivered. He could use dry clothes. A sneeze escaped him. The blue-eyed man rolled his eyes and vacated the muscle car. He jogged towards room #13 located in the first floor. Dean left the door open for him.

The place looked even worse on the inside. An introduction never occurred between the carpet and a vacuum. 70s era wallpaper’s edges torn in every corner. Castiel was afraid he'd catch something. His eyes located Dean, who rummaged through a duffel bag. He retrieved a pair of old sweat pants and a black Pink Floyd t-shirt. Dean threw the items on the bed.

"Go change in the bathroom." He cleared his throat.

Castiel swiftly grabbed the clothing and escaped inside the tiny bathroom. He turned on the lights and scanned the dirty linoleum floor for any sign of roaches. The ugly, brown creepy crawlers always terrified him since childhood. Once he felt the coast was clear of nasty bugs, Castiel removed the wet clothes from his body. A small metallic sound caught his attention.

He bent down to pick up Dean's dog tag. After their ugly good bye Castiel always wore it around his neck. Last night was the first time he removed it from his person. Before leaving his bedroom, Castiel fetched the dog tag from his night table. He placed it inside his jean's back pocket. Cas nervously picked up the tag and placed it on the counter. He dried his entire body and hair with a towel, he hoped to be clean.

He closed his eyes, when he slid Dean's t-shirt over his head. Cas inhaled Dean's scent of leather and motor oil as the cotton material slid down his torso. He pulled up low hanging sweats over his hips. Castiel covered his racing heart with a hand. The pounding reminded him of a captured bird bumping against the cage that held it prisoner. He looked at himself in the dirty mirror. A pale face and huge eyes reflected on the dirty glass surface. 

Castiel turned on the faucet and sighed in relief after the water appeared clear. He splashed water on his face for a few seconds. Cas returned his gaze to the mirror and he screeched out loud. A huge flying cockroach landed on the center of his head. He sprinted out of the bathroom, screaming for help like a deranged banshee.

Dean dropped a beer bottle and ran up to him. "What's wrong, Cas?"

“La cucaracha” robbed Castiel of speech. It currently resided on his head. He crazily gesticulated towards it.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong witcha?" Dean's green eyes were wide as saucers.

"Get it off me!" Castiel pointed at his hair.

"What ya talking about?" Dean was practically cross eyed.

"Are you fucking blind?! There's a mutant roach camping on my head!" Castiel hopped up and down.

"Oh shit!" Dean finally saw the nasty roach. "It's fucking huge." He chuckled.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. "I am thrilled that you find my current predicament so entertaining. Please get the fucker off me now!"

Dean shooed at the roach and it flew across the room. "There happy now, princess."

Castiel stuck his tongue out at Dean. "You're welcome by the way."

"Not thanking you until you kill it." Castiel already stood by the door.

"Cas, it’s raining cats and dogs out there." Dean said from across the room.

Castiel's terrified, big eyes begged him to get rid of the roach. Dean rolled his eyes. He spent the next ten minutes with a combat boot at hand, running after the crafty, flying son of a gun. Cas remained against the wall with his huge eyes tracking the ugly bugger as it evaded Dean's plan of attack. The roach rested on the edge of the bed. Dean stomped the combat boot over it and its life came to an end.

Cas took a deep breath and moved away from the wall. "Is it really dead?" His voice shook. Dean glanced at his former lover and felt bad for the guy. Cas' complexion rivaled Casper the friendly ghost's paleness.

Dean grimaced upon removing the boot from the mattress. It wasn't a pretty picture. He ran into the bathroom and came out with a large wad of toilet paper. Castiel freaked even more, when the Winchester headed to the bathroom. He would see the dog tag on the counter. He jogged inside as soon Dean returned to the bedroom.

Castiel breathed deeply. The discarded wet shirt covered the dog tag. Cas quickly grabbed the tag and pulled it over his head. Once it was nestled around his neck, he made sure the Pink Floyd shirt covered it. Dean cleared his throat. He stood at the entrance of the small bathroom. Castiel rapidly vacated the premise and allowed Dean to enter.

Cas heard the toilet being flushed. At least Marty the Roach returned to where it came from. Then the sound of the faucet alerted him Dean was washing his hands. The tawny haired man emerged from the bathroom. He smiled at Castiel. "Had no idea you were terrified of roaches."

Castiel rubbed his arms. "They creep me out with their wiggly antennas and love of dirty places."

"The room is safe of creepy crawlies now, princess." Dean walked over to the mini fridge and brought out two beer bottles. He sat on the counter. "You want one?"

Castiel approached him wearily. He accepted the cold beer bottle. Dean already opened the cap for him. Cas gulped down half of the beer. He eyed the rundown room. "Dean, why are you staying in this dump? You'll catch something here."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. He peeled at the bottle's label.

"I believed Mr. Singer procured employment for you."

Dean finished all his beer. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of a plaid shirt he changed into earlier. "Your mother fired me before I left Lawrence. Can't say I blame her. I broke her little boy's heart. She prohibited Bobby from recommending me for any other assignments."

"So, where were you all this time?" Castiel hated himself for worrying over the man, who did nothing but lie to him since the moment they met. He sat on one of the dingy chairs by the eating table.

"Put down two months’ worth of rent for a studio apartment in the city…with what I earned from you know," Dean scratched the back of his head.

"From babysitting duties," Castiel whispered.

"Cas, don't say that. That week meant the world to me. I never opened up to anyone like I did with ya."

"Dean, please shut up. I wish not to speak of that. I am moving on and you should do the same." Castiel stood up and threw away his beer bottle. "Sorry for my mother firing you. She has no right to involve herself in my personal relationships."

"Whatever…I got a security guard license and worked at a mall. Boring ass job but it helped pay the bills. Then I heard dad's not doing well. So, I decided to come home and take care of him."

"Sam is here for the exact reason. He took a sabbatical from law school because of it." Castiel chewed on his lower lip. The hungry kisses he shared with Sam last night swam in front of him. Damn this world he lived in could not be any smaller. What were the odds that the first man he found himself attracted to after the Dean fiasco turned out to be the man’s younger brother? Castiel lightly banged his head against the peeling wallpaper.

"Telling the sasquatch to go back to California. At least Sammy can be the first successful Winchester. I can handle the old man." Dean hopped from the counter. He sauntered towards the window. The rain stopped, and the sky started clearing up.

"Thank you for everything," Castiel stated. "I need to get going. Snickers and Butterscotch are probably starving and need their walk."

When he was about to open the door, Dean pounced on him. "One for the road?" Dean kissed him tenderly. Cas’ lips felt like home. His hands held on tight to the shorter man’s hips.

Castiel reciprocated the kiss. He traced Dean's stubble covered jaw with one finger. Cas hated to see Dean looking haggard. The man had lost weight; dark circles covered his beautiful green eyes and he was in desperate need of a shave. The stubble scratched Cas' skin. He felt like he’d been wandering the Sahara for eternity and Dean turned out to be much needed cool and refreshing water. 

Castiel cleared his lust filled thoughts and shoved Dean away from him. He opened his eyes. "You must tell Sam the truth about us. I refuse to lie to him. I spent half of my life hiding the true me and won’t start a new relationship on lies."

Dean's eyes darkened. "So, ya plan to keep seeing him knowing he's my brother?"

Castiel offered him the stink eye. "My dating life is no concern of yours."

Dean inched closer to him. "Who is the better fuck, Cas? Does he make you purr like a kitten like I did, when I was inside you? Do you compare him to God as he makes you cum?"

Castiel slapped him hard. Dean's face swung to the side. The Winchester gazed at him incredulously, holding his jaw. "Tell Sam the truth or I will."

"Cas, I'm sorry. I just can't stand the thought of ya being intimate with anyone else…especially my kid brother." Dean reached out to him.

Castiel turned around and opened the door. He debated whether to hurt Dean more, but he opted for the truth. "Sam and I never engaged in intercourse," he whispered before leaving Dean's motel bedroom.

Dean threw himself on the lumpy mattress. He wiped his eyes. Relief and frustration consumed every fiber of his being. He smiled wobbly, knowing now that Cas and Sammy didn't do the wild monkey dance. But Castiel deserved to be with someone loyal and trustworthy. Dean fucked up big time and now paid for his actions. He needed to put on big boy pants and tell Sam the truth. Maybe his kid brother would decide to be only friends with Cas. Yeah right!


	11. Officially Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Short child abuse scene courtesy of Father of the Year, John WInchester and use of homophobic language.

Dean woke up four hours later after a much-needed nap. Last night he barely slept at all due to his three-hour drive back to Lawrence and arriving in the early wee hours of the morning to his childhood home, where he'd stumbled into one of his worst nightmare scenarios. Dean discovered Castiel, his beautiful blue eyed Chilly Willy had fucked his Abominable Snowman of a kid brother on Halloween night. Talk about psychedelic tricks and treats.

It turns out Cas didn't fuck Sammy. Well those were the last words Castiel told Dean as he left the crappy, roach infested motel room. Dean breathed in deeply and waited for his gelatin legs to move him to the bed. He plopped his ass on the edge, avoiding the side where the mutant cockroach met its death. Dean hunched his shoulders and fought the urge to cry. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if Castiel and Sam became an item. Dean clutched at his t-shirt right over his heart. A single tear escaped the corner of his right eye. Dean wiped it away angrily. The Winchester stood up abruptly from the bed and stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Boys don't cry, Dean…only girls and fairies blabber." The words John incessantly repeated at him since he was a toddler became a mantra between the two of them. Dean never forgot the time, Jo Harvelle; the little, blonde, pig tailed town boy from next door punched him right on the nose. Dean came home crying. When John first landed eyes on his first born with a bloody nose and tears running down his chubby and freckled cheeks, he seemed to show genuine concern.

He quickly asked Dean, who'd hit him. John assumed the culprit to be Alistair, the neighborhood bully. Dean was frightened to reveal the mini Rocky Balboa's true identity. John had a military background and trained his oldest son like a soldier. After stuffing cotton inside both of Dean's swollen nostrils, John asked his son again, who hit him.

Dean breathed in through his mouth. He hiccupped in between sobs, "Jo"

John planted large hands over his son's small shoulders. "Is there a new kid in town named Joe? How come I don’t know the runt?"

Dean closed his eyes. His thick, tawny lashes were wet. He shook his head. "Jo from next door."

"Stop shitting with me! Little Joanne, who is like half a foot shorter than you…and a girl?!" John's eyes narrowed to slits. In times like these Dean missed his mother terribly. She would take him in her arms and sing a Beatles song to rock him to sleep.

"Stop crying right now! Ashamed of you. Boys never cry. You understand?"

Dean sobbed louder. All he wanted was for his father to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything would be okay. John became incensed at his son's silence. He slapped Dean hard on his left cheek.

"Say it…boys don't cry only girls and fairies!" He shook Dean hard.

Dean grew even more frightened. "Boys don't cry…only girls and fairies!" He hated saying those words.

Sammy came wobbling inside the bathroom. He was small for the age of three. His short and chubby legs prevented the toddler from walking fast. His eyes were round as he took in the scene. He knew dad hurt his brother.

Dean wiped his tears and led his brother out of the bathroom. John's voice made him stop. "I better never hear about that little bitch clocking you. You understand, son?"

The almost seven-year-old nodded and rapidly grabbed Sam. He carried his baby brother outside and placed him on a swing. Sammy's laughter was contagious and always brought Dean out of his funks.

Now back in the present, Dean removed his clothes. He is going to take one final shower in the rundown motel before going home. He must talk to Sam and reveal the truth to him. Dean is sick and tired of hiding his sexuality and John's abuse from his only sibling. John is sick now. That is the reason the two of them returned home. The bastard didn't deserve his children's sympathy but fortunately Dean and Sam both inherited kindness from their mother.

Dean smirked as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He traced the tattoo he recently got over his heart. It spelled Castiel in Enochian which was supposedly the language of angels. He'd gotten inked as soon as he settled in the city. He got plastered one night and stumbled into a 24-hour tattoo shop. Cas would laugh in his face if he were to ever see the tat.

His stomach grumbled, so Dean took a detour to Missouri's Diner. Dean loved the establishment. He hoped the owner still stuck around. Missouri Mosely showcased a tough exterior but deep inside resided a gooey marshmallow. Dean hesitantly entered the establishment. Smooth jazz music and the unforgettable smell of Missouri's Kansas famous peach cobbler beckoned him warmly to take a seat.

The hostess who seemed to be around 100 years old greeted him. Poor thing would lose in a race against a tortoise. "Hello I am Estelle. Table for one?" Dean nodded. "Follow me, dear." It took Dean an entire minute to reach the end of the counter.

"Here is the menu. Today's special is mac and cheese and peach cobbler."

"Sounds great, sweetheart. Can I get a cold one to go with the meal?" Dean winked at the elderly lady.

"You must be quite the heart breaker." She patted his shoulder with a delicate hand covered in liver spots."

Missouri came out of the kitchen, carrying two plates covered with hot food. Her brown eyes landed on Dean. "Oh, my stars! Is that little Dean Winchester?!"

The other six patrons glanced his way. Dean waved shyly at Missouri. He stood up and was soon enveloped in her warm embrace. "Welcome home, boy."

"Thanks…it's good to be back."

She released him and studied his physical appearance. "Something is troubling you. I know it's the war but something else, as well." She placed a hand over his heart. Her eyes saddened. "Oh darling, this is the first time you truly fell in love."

Dean cleared his throat. "Can we talk about something else?"

"True love finds its way back," she whispered at him.

The cook dinged the bell that signaled Dean's meal was ready. "Sit down and make yourself at home, sugah. Let me get your food. It will take Estelle half an hour to do so."  
Dean chuckled. After Missouri set his plate and bottle of beer in front of him, Dean asked her why she kept the old woman around.

"Her husband Harold died last year. I offered her the job as hostess, so she won't spend all day missing him alone at home. They never had children and her sister died ten years ago."

"That's so sad," Dean said before digging in. He moaned after he tasted the mac and cheese for the first time. "I really missed your cooking, Missouri. My mouth is salivating at the mere thought of your cobbler."

"I heard Sam came back a couple of days ago and I can guess why you did, too." Missouri glanced at Dean with sympathy.

Dean wiped his mouth. He shrugged his shoulders. "Dad has always been a dick but he's our only living parent. Mom wouldn't want us to abandon him now."

"You're a good son, Dean Winchester." She patted him lightly on a cheek. "And overall you are a good person." She covered his heart again with one hand. "This won’t hurt for long."

Dean swallowed hard. Everyone in Lawrence knew about Missouri’s psychic abilities. Shit she's the one, who told him about Lisa being pregnant before the teenage girl even found out. Was he destined to meet someone new, who would make him forget Castiel, or were the two of them destined to reunite?

Missouri removed the empty plate from in front of him. Less than a minute later, she returned with a dinner plate covered with a thick slice of freshly baked peach cobbler and a scoop of vanilla ice cream on it. Dean licked his lips before taking the first bite. He moaned out loud and closed his eyes to take in the flavors that tickled his taste buds.

"Still the best cobbler," he murmured in between bites.

After drinking another beer bottle, Dean was prepared to return home and have a serious talk with Sammy. Missouri’s hand covered his as Dean placed fifteen dollars on the counter. "This is your home, Dean. You always been like a son to me and Rufus. We would never charge you for anything…you hear?"

A lump formed in Dean's throat. Whenever things got really bad between him and John, Dean found himself in Missouri's and Rufus's couch. Sometimes he spoke to God at night and wished they were his parents instead of John. "Hey how is old Rufus?"

Missouri clucked her tongue. "He is adamant that he is not ready for retirement. The man is seventy. I keep telling him he needs to sell the auto shop."

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "He hiring by any chance? Need a job since I plan to stick around."

"Oh sugah, Rufus would love to bring you aboard. One of his mechanics moved to the city and he needs all the help he can get. I'll talk to him this evening."

"Ya sure?"

"You know I do not bull shit, Dean Winchester." She handed him a plastic bag. "Now scoot and take this to Sam. I know he loves my cobbler."

"Thank you," Dean says with a lot of affection.

"You better get your freckled behind here every day for lunch. You are too skinny. You’ll be back to your usual weight in no time."

Dean smiled and hugged her. As he took two steps towards the door, she stopped him. "I almost forgot. Drink this tea an hour before bedtime to sleep better. Pretty soon you won’t have any need for it."

God Dean fervently hoped so. He waved at Missouri and said bye to Estelle.

"Oh, and Dean, if you ever go away and don't keep in touch for four years, I won’t hesitate to go after you with my wooden spoon!"

"Promise not to." He crossed his heart.

His spirits started to rise thanks to Missouri's kind words and gracious hospitality. Dean drove Baby to his former house. Sammy must have heard the engine because Jolly Green waited for him on the front steps of the porch.

Sam helped Dean retrieve his meager belongings from the trunk of the car. The two brothers worked in amicable silence. Once the two duffel bags and cardboard box were put next to Dean's full-sized bed, Dean told Sam to accompany him to the kitchen. He warmed up the cobbler in the microwave for fifteen seconds and then fetched vanilla ice cream from the freezer.

Dean poured two glasses of milk and handed one to Sammy. The siblings' relationship started deteriorating, when Sam was in high school and came out as gay. Dean was already married to Lisa and Benny was little. Dean wanted to be supportive of his kid brother, but he had a family to support, and his own inner turmoil kept Dean from opening up to Sam. John kicked Sam out.

Due to his apartment being so tiny and cramped with Lisa, Ben and him, Dean could not offer Sam a place to stay. Sammy lived his senior year in Bobby's old house. John refused to attend his youngest child's high school graduation. Soon after Sam got a full ride scholarship to Stanford and Dean was off to the army. The brothers barely exchanged any form of correspondence.

After Sam devoured Missouri's peach cobbler and guzzled down the entire glass of milk, he patted his flat abdomen. "Missouri's the best."

Dean nodded. "Sam, we gotta talk."

Sam dumped the eating utensils on the sink. "Wash the dishes later, man. We need to talk before I lose my nerve." The Sasquatch arched a brow. Dean wasn't much of a talker. This meant it was something serious.

"Okay Dean, you've definitely garnered my interest. What's going on? Are you well? I know war can leave soldiers with physical and emotional scars." Sam sat across from his older brother.

Dean tore a napkin to a dozen pieces. He mustered enough courage to finally start speaking. "Sam, I'm bi."

Sam's brows rose all the way to the very top of his broad forehead. They disappeared under a curtain of brown bangs. "Say what?!"

"I like cock and pussy!"

"Wait a sec. How long did you know?" Sam's muscular torso rose and fell. His nostrils flared. Until this moment, Dean never noticed one of his brother's nostrils to be larger than the other.

"I've known since my early teens."

"How could you be such a fucking hypocrite?! You were bi all this time and never stood up for me…not even when dad threw me out." Sam stood up.

"Dad gave me some imaginative punishments when he wasn't busy beating the shit out of me."

"Wait dad knew you liked guys?" Sam sat back down. His mouth remained hung open.

Dean went on to tell his brother all the times John punished him for not being man enough, or when he found him with a guy or two.

"Dean, you should have told me. I would have understood, man."

"I didn't want him to hurt you as he did me. Throwing you out was the best option."

"I couldn't forgive myself if he hurt ya, Sammy. I made myself a promise to always keep you safe after mom died."

Tears swam in Sam's eyes. "Sorry for all you went through but you should have told me down the line. What about Lisa?"

Dean rolled his eyes. He would never forget the little show he and Cas played out in that bar/restaurant's parking lot. That was the last time he saw Lisa.

"We got divorced three months ago. I think she always suspected I was into guys, too. She's remarried or is about to. I am actually happy for her."

"Wow…I don't know what to say."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "There's something else ya must know."

"There's more?" Sam combed fingers through his long hair.

"Dude, I don't know how to say this…so here goes." Dean got up and stood behind a chair. He could use a cold beer right about now.

"You are scaring the shit out of me, man."

"Me and Cas know each other."

"You and Castiel, the sexy cowboy I picked up last night?"

"Sammy, shut your damn cake hole. This is hard already."

"Oh no…please tell me you're not going where I think you are." Sam banged his head against the kitchen table.

"Look we are no longer together. I lied to him about being hired by his old lady to keep him out of trouble. I may have kept the truth of being married to Lisa, when we almost had sex the first time."

"Okay enough! So, you two were lovers but aren't anymore?" Dean nodded.

"That's why he left here so fast this morning and you flew like a bat out of hell after him."

"Pretty much."

"Did you sleep with him today?"

"Nah man, he doesn't want anything to do with me. He hates lying since he spent most of his life keeping his sexuality under wraps."

"I don't want to hurt you, Dean, but Cas is the first guy I really like since like forever. If he is willing, I want to pursue a relationship with him."

Dean dropped his ass on the chair again. "I ain't gonna lie to you, Sammy. I love the dorky guy, but I majorly blew it. I can't dictate to you who you can date. He wants to date you then you have my blessing."

Sam shook his head. "This is surreal. I don't know what to do. You are still in love with him!"

"Sam, promise me you won’t tell him I love him. Give me your word please. He deserves happiness with someone, who won't lie to him; be it you or someone else."

"But I would be lying to Cas if I kept this from him. He needs to know you love him."

"It's a different lie than the ones I kept from him. Please Sam promise me you won't tell him."

"Fuck ok but I am not even sure I want to get involved with him after hearing your story."

"Sammy, I'll be alright eventually. I can take a hint. The guy doesn't want to deal with me. He's made it quite clear. I won't get in the way." Dean stood up and Sam did the same.

The 6'4 man approached his brother and initiated a bear hug. "I am so sorry for all the shit you went through here and at war."

"Thanks, man."

"If you ever need to talk about anything…I am here for you." Sam kissed the top of Dean's head.

The following morning at ten found the brothers visiting John at Pioneer Ridge Retirement Community. The place housed a large population of war veterans. John being a Vietnam War vet himself. A young orderly escorted the brothers to the arts and crafts room. The retirement community's denizens were knitting quilts for Lawrence Memorial's pediatrics ward.

Dean rolled his eyes as soon as his green orbs landed on John's hunched form. His dad sat on a wheelchair, scowling at a TV that played an old "I Love Lucy" episode. A cast covered his left leg. John fell in the bathtub at home a week ago.

John yelled to no one in particular, "Ricky should slap the bitch to keep her in her place. Can't stand that troublesome broad!" He tossed a bread roll at the TV.

Both Winchester siblings were shocked to see their father's once dark hair now completely white. John was now in his late sixties. His robust frame leaned more to the frail side. Dean cleared his throat, when the two of them stood adjacent to their dad. He gently pushed Sam on the couch.

"Hey dad!" Dean smiled at John. He knelt in front of the chair.

John started suffering from Alzheimer's two years ago. He narrowed his eyes at his first born. "Dean, is that you? Jesus you look so much like Mary." John traced Dean's cheek with a thumb.

"Yeah dad it's me. Look who I brought to see you…Sammy."

At first John couldn't figure who Sam was. A couple of minutes later, he frowned. "Why you bring that queer to see me?! He ain’t my son. He is a poor excuse for a man."

"Dad, shut the fuck up," Dean whispered in John's ear.

"And you…if it weren't for Lisa…your knees would be scraped for all the cock sucking you'd be reveling in!"

Sam stood up. "See why I didn't want to come here yet! He makes it so damn hard to feel sorry for his condition." Sammy looked like he was about to cry.

"Dad, apologize to Sam. He's gay…deal with it! That won’t stop him from being your son."

John's eyes returned to the TV screen. Sam lifted his hands up in surrender. "I can't deal with this shit." He scurried out of the arts and crafts room. Several old ladies gawked at him on his way out.

Dean knelt in front of John and placed his hands on the handles. His father remained with both hands resting over his lap.

"Now you listen to me, ya homophobe. I never stopped loving Sammy for being gay. We are the only family we got and like it or not we are your only sons. No one else in this town gives a rat's ass about you. Whether you like it or not you’re stuck with us."

John's hazel eyes landed on his first born. "War toughened ya up, son. I am proud of you."

"War and life in general toughened me." Dean swallowed hard. "One last thing, pops. I'm bi-sexual."

John's eyes widened. "Shut the hell up, Dean. You don't know what you're saying."

Dean inched closer to his dad. "You always knew. That's why you punished and beat me. For the first time I am no longer scared of what you may think of me."

John's jaw ticked. "I am in love with a wonderful man and if he'd have me, I'd be with him in a heartbeat. I refuse to continue hiding my true self. So, deal with it, old man. Sammy is gay, and I am bi-sexual."

Dean took in a much-needed breath. "I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon to check on you. Sammy will return when he's ready. Get your shit together and realize we are all you've got. You don't want to live your remaining days alone; do ya?"

John's shoulders deflated even more. Dean felt pity for the wrinkled and lonely man in front of him. He stood up and stretched his back.

"See ya tomorrow, dad."

On Monday afternoon Sam needed to get out of the house. He took advantage Dean went grocery shopping. Sam grabbed Cas' Stetson and chaps. He took a five-minute walk to Heavenly Delights. Fortunately, Kevin manned the counter and snoopy Gabe worked the kitchen. Sam waved hi at the college freshman, who perked up as soon as the Sasquatch entered the bakery.

Castiel was applying the finishing touches on the mural. Sam approached him quietly and covered Cas' eyes with his large hands. The shorter man jumped. Sam leaned down and whispered in Castiel's right ear, "Guess who?" Cas' skin flushed upon feeling Sam's hot breath.

"Luke Evans?"

Sam snorted. "Try again. Though people say I'm better looking."

Castiel laughed. "Damn you must be quite the catch." He turned around and smiled widely at Sam. "Hello Sam."

"Hi Cas. I had a shitty day yesterday and needed to see you."

“Everything okay?" Castiel put down a paint brush. He held Sam's hand and led him to one of the small tables. Kevin scowled at Castiel. Were he and Sam dating?

Sam's gargantuan frame looked ridiculous on the dainty chair. "Dean and I went to visit dad at the retirement home. The old bastard remains the same homophobe he's always been."

"Sorry to hear that, Sam. How about I get you a cappuccino and a black and white cookie?"

Sam shrugged his massive shoulders. "Sure"

Kevin approached Sam. He always carried a torch for the youngest Winchester. When Sam was a senior in high school, he tutored a freshman Kevin in Calculus and Physics. It was cool to know Sam was also gay. In a small town like Lawrence it wasn't easy to come out of the closet. Sam happened to be the first person to do so. Back in the day, Kevin hated being jailbait. He always dreamed of Sam returning home after finishing law school. Kevin would grow a pair and confess to Sam that he loved him. Sam would reciprocate the words and the two of them would leave Lawrence for good.

Now the object of his affection is romantically involved with Cas. Castiel Novak, the US' very own prince charming. Kevin never understood how fast the citizens of Lawrence forgave Novak for humiliating Meg Roman by leaving her at the altar. Nothing but a spineless skunk would do that. A blue eyed one with messy hair. So, what if the guy looks like he came out of a Land's End catalog. Life wasn't all about looks. What's on the inside is what truly counts. Kevin seemed to have stopped growing at 5'9. He still could pass as a high school student, but he had a big heart.

Missouri told him that true love was at the tip of his fingers last week. Well Kevin didn't care anymore. Sam, who was the only person he loved in his entire existence, was involved with Pepe Le Pew himself, Castiel Novak. Kevin realized Sam wasn't in a talking mood. So, he scurried over to his station.

He wanted to bang his head against the counter. Cas was his friend. He felt guilty thinking bad things about the man. Castiel even helped him with some of his college classes. Kevin wasn't surprised to discover Cas swung both ways. Said man came out of the kitchen with his hands full. Cas smiled at him and headed to Sam.

"Before I forget…you left this at my place." Sam placed the bag carrying the hat and chaps next to Cas' chair on the floor.

"Thank you" Castiel blushed, recalling the reason for his abrupt departure.

The two men drank the cappuccinos and ate white and black cookies shaped like female breasts in comfortable silence. Castiel wondered where Dean was now. He didn't know if   
placing a hand over Sam's to offer comfort would be suitable. "Did Dean talk to you?"

Sam's sad eyes locked with his. He nodded. "Yeah, he told me everything from dad's beatings to you and him." Cas felt proud of Dean. His former lover was finally manning up.

"I truly am sorry, Sam." Castiel finally covered Sam's hand with one of his own.

"Are you in love with him? Because if you are…we can only remain friends." Sam gave him a sad puppy look.

"I believed myself to be in love with him but after all his lies I don't know what I feel towards him. For a while, I hated him. Now I don't even know." Castiel bit his lower lip.

"So, wanna see where things go between us?" Sam wanted to kick himself after the words came out of his mouth. He didn't want to hurt Dean, but he hurt Castiel and the man in front of him was like his idea of the perfect man, and Sam really wanted to get to know him.

"Why don't we take things slow?" Cas suggested.

Sam smiled. "I'd like that."

"How about we catch a movie Friday night and grab a bite after?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sam replied.


	12. Dream On

Castiel and Sam were hanging out at the Winchester homestead after dating for a couple of weeks. The former still felt awkward in Dean's presence. Guilt nagged Cas every second of the day due to him dating his former lover's kid brother. Even though things ended nasty between them, Castiel knew Dean felt uncomfortable in their presence. That is why Cas politely declined any invitation to the Winchester household offered by Sam. Tonight was an exception since Dean was spending most of the evening at a friend's house for poker night.

Sam went all out and cooked baked ziti with summer veggies. The couple drank red wine and Castiel brought a chocolate soufflé made by Lawrence's most famous baker, Gabriel. After the two men left empty plates, Cas volunteered to wash the dinnerware. Sam put his iPod on a deck and soon Brian Ferry's "Slave to Love" could be heard through the first floor.

Castiel wiped prune hands with a light blue dish towel. He enjoyed listening to Bryan Ferry. Although he admitted to himself to missing the classic rock Dean blasted on the car radio during their road trip. He inwardly cursed. "Stop thinking of him!"

He wandered into the living room. Sam offered him a hand which Castiel took. The Sasquatch drew him closer to his 6'4 body. Cas leaned his head against Sam's shoulder. Sam cinched his arms around Castiel's hips. Both men danced slowly with their eyes closed. Sam rested his chin on top of Cas' head. He inhaled the scent of green apple shampoo.

"This is nice," Cas muttered.

Sam gently kissed the top of Castiel's head. Cas was so immersed in the relaxing moment that he didn't realize Sam led him to the couch. Now Castiel lay on top of Sam. The youngest Winchester tugged him against his torso.

"Oomph," Cas gasped. The shorter man smacked his dry lips.

Sam pulled him in for a kiss. Until now the two men barely exchanged more than chaste kisses on their dates. After finding out Sam and Dean were siblings, Castiel never dared to indulge in heated kisses with the younger man.

Cas froze as soon as Sam's tongue snuck in between his lips. The blue-eyed man almost fell from the couch. Dean Winchester sat perched on one of the armrests of a recliner. His green orbs laser focused on the two-people occupying the sofa.

Castiel scowled at his former lover while he continued kissing Sam. Cas wiggled. Sam moved his kisses from Cas' chin down to his neck. Castiel managed to talk. "What are you doing here?"

Dean bestowed Castiel a smug look. "Enjoying the show."

"Go away!" Cas barked at the tawny haired man.

"Wanna see how long it takes Sammy to make you cum. That is if you can get it up with him. I made ya orgasm in the blink of an eye." Dean gazed at Cas suggestively.

"You are sick. Please go away!" Castiel squirmed in Sam's iron grip. The 22-year old's mouth lingered over Cas' clavicle. Cas turned his attention to Sam. "Stop, your brother is in the room!" Sam ignored him.

Castiel shook him as hard as he could. It was no easy feat trying to remove yourself from the hold of a mountain of muscles. "Sam, please stop! Can’t you see him?"

Cas closed his eyes. He heard a sultry chuckle. Castiel slowly opened his eyes. Now Dean held him prisoner in his familiar arms. "How could this be?" His eyes frantically searched for Sam around the living room. There was no evidence the younger man had ever been in the room to begin with. Castiel gulped hard.

Dean traced symbols on Cas' biceps. "Let me go!"

"We both know that's not whatcha want."

Castiel tried to shimmy his way out of Dean's strong hold to no avail. Dean hooked his legs around Cas' waist. Now there was no way he could escape. The Winchester's groin met Castiel's lower body. Cas bit his lower lip hard. Shit! He already sported a major boner. Dean smirked. His eyes became dark.

"I bet Baby there's no other person in this fucked up planet that you would rather be with than with me…right here on this couch…ready to be fucked." Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Free Bird" played now. "Aw baby, you remembered this is one of my all-time favorite songs."

Cas glanced at the iPod deck. It was his iPod that provided the music. Sam's was no longer in the room just like its owner. Dean's hands clung to Castiel's hips to join their lower bodies together. Castiel closed his eyes and surrendered. Dean Winchester was his kryptonite-his Achilles' heel.

The former soldier loosened his hold on Cas' waist. Castiel rubbed his engorged denim clad cock against Dean. The green-eyed man moaned. "Just like that, baby."

Cas continued rubbing deliciously against Dean. Towering flames consumed his entire body. It felt like scorching lava leisurely made its way down his 5'11 frame. Dean held on to the back of Cas' head and steered his face close to his. Dean waited for Castiel's next move. Drops of sweat cascaded down Dean's temple. His mouth was open as he took in deep breaths. Cas never stopped grinding hard against him.

Castiel kissed Dean's jaw. He then bit it. Dean held on to Cas' hair. The two of them were close to falling from the edge. Dean clutched desperately to Cas' hips, as his body spasmed momentarily, while he came. He wanted Castiel to feel it; what he did to him.

"Come on, baby, come for me. I know you're so close." Dean rocked his dick against Castiel's. Cas yelled out Dean's name. He fell limply over Dean's sated body.

Dean played with Cas' unruly hair, while the two of them waited for their breathing to return to normalcy. Dean kissed Castiel's sweaty forehead. "I missed being with you so damn much, Cas."

Castiel was close to falling asleep. He traced circles on Dean's hands. "I love you, Dean."

Cas woke up covered in sweat. His eyes adjusted to the pitch darkness that enshrouded his bedroom. He placed his right hand over his frenzied heart. Cas never felt it beat so hard. He was frightened he was suffering a heart attack. The panicked man wiped sweat from the back of his neck.

Castiel got out of bed and walked barefoot to the small kitchen of the apartment he now rented after moving out of Gabe's. Cas started working as an art teacher two weeks ago. With the money he saved from working for Gabriel, he managed to pay first and last month's rent for the modest sized apartment located half a mile from the school where Castiel taught. He either walked or bicycled to it.

Cas put a mug of milk in the microwave for one minute. He then placed it on the counter. Castiel sat on a stool. He propped an elbow on the counter and rested his chin on it. That dream shook him up really bad. His hand subconsciously searched under the collar of the rock t-shirt he wore. His fingers felt the cool metal of Dean's dog tag and he began to calm down.

Castiel licked his chapped lips. There was no way that the last words he uttered in his dream were real. He refused to admit the truth. Dean hurt him. He couldn't be in love with him. For God's sake he currently dated Sam. Even though things didn't get intense between the two of them and Cas knew they never would.

Now, Castiel fought the urge to yank the dog tag from his neck and flush it down the toilet. Maybe that would help in some odd way. He needed to throw away anything of Dean's he still held in his possession. Castiel banged his head against the counter. He couldn't bring himself to do that.

Castiel gulped down the warm milk. He washed the mug and left it to dry on the dish rack. He strolled back to bed. Once he snuggled comfortably under a quilt, Cas closed his eyes. He fervently hoped to not have any dreams featuring Dean Winchester as the main attraction for the rest of the night…or any other night.

The following morning things got even worse for Castiel. His cell phone chirped incessantly. He didn't want to be late for work. Gabe’s name appeared on the screen. It must be serious for the trickster to be calling him non-stop.

Castiel finally answered, "Good morning, Gabriel. Are you alright? Did something happen to Snickers or Butter Scotch?"

"Hey, Cassie! No thank God the boys are good. Have you gone online?" Gabriel's voice sounded super hyper.

"Why?" Confusion hit Cas.

"Dude, go to any website: TMZ, MSN, CNN…"

"Okay I get it! Hold on," Cas said. He went to MSN on his cell. His blood turned cold. Cas' fingers shook so hard that he almost dropped the phone.

He'd been outed by fucking TMZ late last night. Now all major websites featured the news as their main story. Some fucking paparazzi took pictures of him out with Sam. In one of the photos the two of them held hands during one of their dinner dates at a restaurant. Fuck his mother would be calling him any moment now! Castiel calmed his erratic breathing and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Cassie, you there!" Gabe screamed from the other end.

"Yeah, Gabe. Thanks for the heads up. I must go."

"You need me to pick you up?" Concern laced Gabe's voice.

"No thank you. Talk to you later."

Castiel began to panic. Typical bad luck for him. Now that he started working doing something he really liked, he was outed in such a big ass public way. Would he get fired? Lawrence was a small conservative town. Sam had been the only person to come out of the closet. He hadn't seen anyone treat him bad, but Cas was still a newcomer. Sam and he kept PDA to a minimum.

Well if Principal Adler even thought about firing him for his sexual orientation, Cas would sue his ass along with the Lawrence Public School District. So, the bald motherfucker better not go there. Castiel planned to come out at a fundraiser his mother planned on hosting early next year. Naomi even came up with the idea since GLAAD sponsored the event.

Now everyone knew, and he felt like a major fraud. He accused Dean of being a liar and he was basically the same. Cas should've come clean since he left Meg at the altar. Shit! Meg didn't need this. Now the press was going to hound her again and bombard her with questions; like did you know your ex fiancé's gay? Were you willing to be his beard? Oi vey! The worst part was Dick Roman's reaction. The asshole disliked Cas and now he had more reason to.

Castiel felt the first signs of a headache. He retrieved two Excedrin tablets and swallowed them with a glass of water. Cas grabbed his messenger bag and headed outside. Today he would ride his bicycle to school. He couldn’t afford to be late if he walked. He took a deep breath before opening the door. He locked the door and jogged down the stairs, while carrying the bike over his right shoulder.

Cas skidded to a halt when he was outside of his apartment building. He did not expect the site that greeted him on the sidewalk. The sun shone bright bringing out the dirty blond highlights in his hair and his emerald eyes shone. Dean stood, leaning against the Impala with both hands inside his jeans pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel stayed rooted on the sidewalk. He managed to put the bicycle down.

"I thought ya could use some company."

"You know?"

Dean nodded. "How about I give you a ride to work?" He smiled at Cas.

Castiel nibbled his lower lip and swayed from side to side. "Ok"

"Great!" Dean took the bicycle from him and put it in the Impala's trunk.

The White House-Oval Office

President Roman excused two Secret Service agents from the oval office. Once he knew no one could hear the conversation he was about to have, the President of the United States motioned for his mysterious guest to sit on a leather couch. Dick leaned against the edge of his desk and crossed his ankles. The President played with the silk grey tie he wore.

"It has been a long time, Mr. President."

"Your services are to be required real soon."

"Who do you want me to eliminate, sir?" The man dressed entirely in black rose from the sofa. Dark shades covered his dark brown eyes. His thick black hair was slicked back with a ton of gel.

"Have you seen or read the latest headline this morning concerning my daughter's former fiancé?" Dick's jaw twitched.

"Yes, he is a homosexual. Now everyone knows the real reason he jilted your daughter."

President Roman snagged a glass paperweight from his desk and hurled it against the fireplace. It crumbled into tiny pieces. "That spineless coward is going to pay for making a fool of my daughter twice now. No one hurts my baby girl and gets away with it."

The man spoke. "Want me to use the same method as the other time?"

"No, Virgil. You won’t poison the faggot. I want him to suffer greatly before his life comes to an abrupt end."

Dick worked before with Mr. Virgil, whose first name no one knew. The assassin for hire poisoned Senator James Kelly, who'd been Roman's main opponent for the presidential race. Virgil acquired a weed that couldn't be traced when an autopsy was performed. The hard to find plant makes it seem the person died of a heart attack.

"I admire your overactive imagination, Mr. Virgil. That is why you are to come up with a fun, long and agonizing death for Castiel Novak."

Virgil nodded and pulled on black leather gloves. "When will you require my services, Mr. President?"

"I believe Thanksgiving weekend should suffice. I invited the Novaks to spend the holiday with Meg and me at Camp David. You have one entire week to devise a plan."

"Of course, sir."

"Your check is to be double what you were paid last time. You never let me down, Mr. Virgil. Efficiency is hard to be found these days." Roman twirled a silver metal opener in his right hand.


	13. Casualties of War

Dean opened the passenger door for Castiel to slide in. He missed the warmth and comfort of the leather bench seat. Dean drove Baby down the street in no time. At a stop sign, he turned to look at his former lover.

"How ya holding up, man?" His right hand reached out to grab a coffee container from Starbucks. He handed it to Castiel. "I know the tiramisu latte is your favorite."

Cas smiled a little a la Mona Lisa. "That's sweet of you…thanks." Castiel took a small sip. The sweet and hot beverage slid down his throat. Cas began to feel warm for the first time since reading this morning's news. Castiel knew Dean loathed Starbucks with every fiber of his being. So, he was touched the former soldier went to the only one in Lawrence and purchased him the latte.

"I am scared that the school board is going to make a big fuzz out of me being gay. I really love my job, Dean. Besides volunteering for the Peace Corps this is the first accomplishment of my own doing that I am damn proud of."

"It's all gonna die down damn quick. Dude, it's the fucking 21st Century. Being gay is not as taboo as it used to be."

"I know but my mother is America's biggest conservative. We planned on revealing the truth at a charity gala."

Dean turned when they were two blocks from the school. "Just so ya know. I’m here for you."

Why was Dean Winchester like an anchor which stayed firmly hooked in the deep center of his heart? Because he is one of the sweetest people Castiel ever crossed paths with. Cas finished the latte. "Would you mind picking me up for lunch?"

Dean smiled. This was a good sign with Cas warming up to him again. Dean thought to himself he would do anything to keep the man he loved safe. Damn it he was fucking head over heels for Castiel Novak. Cas just showed he isn't really invested in having a romantic relationship with Sam.

Castiel's phone chirped. The blue-eyed man gazed at the screen. He read a text from Sam. "Sam says he's sorry he couldn't give me a ride. He had to be in at work at 8 sharp." 

"Speak of the Devil," Dean thought. He spoke to Cas. "They're riding his ass real hard at the courthouse." Sam started working as a file clerk last week.

"He invited me over for dinner tonight." Castiel chewed nervously on his lower lip. Dean's eyes were rooted on the sexy movement. Cas had no idea how all his movements, whether they were miniscule to something as gnawing on his sinful lower lip, made Dean hard. The Winchester adjusted his jeans.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go out in public?" Dean inquired. Inside he screamed for Cas to refuse his brother's invitation.

Castiel's gorgeous orbs locked with Dean's emerald eyes. "Actually, he invited me to dinner at your house. You'll be there right?"

Dean nodded. Cas grabbed his messenger bag. Dean exited the vehicle first, in order to fetch the bicycle from the trunk. He removed it with ease and waited for Cas to get it. Suddenly, flashes of light appeared from across the street.

"Fuck! Paparazzi scum fly all the way to a small town like Lawrence to get their fucking pictures. They are pathetic." Dean snarled.

The school guard opened the front gate for Castiel to enter. He smiled pitifully at Cas before saying good morning. Castiel nodded at the old man. "So what time you want me to pick you up for lunch?"

"Maybe it isn’t a good idea." Castiel glanced at him with sad eyes.

Dean's right hand covered one of Cas' hands that held the bike's handle bars. "Hey, I won't allow any of those asshats to get near you."

Castiel looked into Dean's caring eyes. He nodded. "I know."

From across the street one of the photographers yelled at Castiel. "Novak, is that your boyfriend?! What happened to the other guy?!"

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to the two assholes with a big smile. He flipped them the bird. Dean returned his attention to Castiel, who laughed. "I promise to be here at noon sharp."

"Once again, Dean; thank you for everything."

As Dean drove away, he saw through the rearview mirror a local news van that was a CNN affiliate pull next to the school. He slapped the steering wheel. These motherfuckers better leave Cas alone. He wouldn't hesitate to do anything to keep Castiel safe.

Principal Adler called Castiel into his office during Cas' free hour between 2nd and 4th period classes. Cas prepared himself for the worst and was ready to declare war on the shark. What Adler said left Castiel flabbergasted.

"Son, I want you to know your job is not in jeopardy. We won’t fire you for your sexual preference." Castiel could tell the principal was not thrilled to have said those words. He had a hunch the school board wanted to avoid a lawsuit.

"Thank you, sir. That is quite a relief." Castiel remained standing by the door.

"That is all. You are dismissed." Principal Adler waved him away.

Castiel gritted his teeth. "Homophobic prick," he mumbled under his breath.

At ten minutes till noon, Castiel sat with old Hank, the school guard inside the security booth at the entrance of the parking lot. Hank was in the middle of telling the younger man a funny hunting anecdote when Cas' phone rang. He excused himself and stepped outside of the booth. He inwardly cringed seeing his mother’s name.

He gulped hard before answering. "Hello mother."

"Castiel, I gather you heard or read the news?"

Cas vividly imagined Naomi's fingers tinkering with her beloved pearl necklace. "Yes of course."

"Castiel, are you ok? Do you need me to send Uriel to pick you up, or I can arrange for a jet to be sent to Kansas?" Concern laced every single word.

"Mother, I am fine. Dean drove me to school and he is picking me up for lunch. There is one news van and a couple of paparazzi across the street. No need to call the National Guard."

"Dean…as in Dean Winchester? I had no idea he returned to Lawrence."

"His father is ill. That is why he and his brother returned to their hometown." Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. He paced around the booth.

"Castiel, you are playing with fire. I did research on the man, who appears in the pictures with you. That is Sam Winchester. This is unlike you. You were with one brother and now moved on with the other one?"

"It is complicated."

The blare of a horn caught his attention. "Dean is here. I need to go."

"Wait son there is something important I need to tell you!"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "What is it mother?"

"President Roman invited us to join him and Meg at Camp David for Thanksgiving. I accepted the invitation."

"No! How could you? I haven't apologized to Meg in person and Dick Roman probably wants my head on a silver platter. Can't say I blame the creep. No way in hell am I going."

"Please son. Your father is happy to finally see you. Do it for us."

"Mother, now is not a good time for me to travel. Reporters are hounding me." Castiel shook his head.

"What if I hire Dean Winchester to escort you? Instead of flying the two of you can drive to Washington."

"I don't know. The two of us started new jobs and cannot ask for time off yet. Dean may say no. Our first trip didn't end on a high note."

"Allow me to call Mr. Winchester. I kept his number. We expect you for Thanksgiving, son."

"Very well mother."

"I love you, Castiel."

"Good bye."

Hank opened the gate to let Castiel out of the parking lot. Castiel quickly made his way to the Impala. Once he sat down, Dean asked what took him so long. Just as Castiel started telling him about his mother's proposal, Dean's cell phone buzzed.

His eyes widened as soon as he read the former president's name on the screen. Dean cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, Madame President."

"Dean, I am no longer Commander in Chief…please call me Mrs. Novak."

"Alright to what do I owe the honor?" Dean drove two more blocks to reach a small diner. He made sure no annoying reporters or paparazzi followed them. The coast was clear. He motioned for Castiel to follow him inside the eating establishment.

A hostess led them to a corner booth. Castiel sat on one bench and dean on the one across. Dean listened to Naomi. His eyes searched Castiel's face for any sign that told him the blue-eyed man disagreed with his mother's crazy plan. Cas played with a salt shaker.

Most of the diner's patrons stared at Castiel. He fidgeted on the bench. It took about a month and a half for the residents of Lawrence to accept him in their small tight knit community. They didn't take kindly to his leaving Meg at the altar. Now that Castiel considered himself one of their own, the shit hit the fan regarding his sexuality.

Dean instructed Naomi to wait for his response. He knew Rufus would not have a problem with him taking three days off from work. The old coot always closed the auto shop on Thanksgiving Thursday and the day that followed. He never opened the shop on weekends.

The Winchester covered the phone with one hand. "Cas, you ok with this? You want me to ask Bobby to refer someone else. Maybe your mom can send a Secret Service agent." 

Castiel breathed in deeply. "No, I want you. You are the only one I trust."

Dean smiled at him. Warmth seeped from the center of his heart to the rest of his body upon hearing those words. "Yes, Mrs. Novak. I am honored to escort your son to Washington and promise to keep him safe."

He heard something the former president said and hung up. Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess we're embarking on another road trip. I promise this one to be drama free."

Castiel smirked. "I apologize for slapping you the other day."

"I deserved it, man. Sometimes my mouth gets me in trouble. See why I don't do chick flick moments."

The waitress came to their table and introduced herself as Sandy. The two men ordered coffee and meat loaf sandwiches with fries. While they waited for their meal, Dean told Cas about his job as a mechanic. Castiel laughed with the tales Dean told him of sour puss Rufus.

The sandwiches were warm and delicious. Castiel regaled Dean with stories of his most promising students. "Glad you're living your dream, Cas. You are helping kids and putting your art talent to use."

Castiel blushed. "I like my life."

"So, dinner tonight at Casa Winchester?" Dean played with a spoon.

"You don't mind?"

"No why would I? I don't want you to be alone tonight."

"I really want to be with people I care for."

"Sammy gets out of work before I do. I'll have the giraffe pick you up at school. This way no reporter can follow ya home."

"Sounds great," Castiel said. One of his hands inched closer to Dean's hands that were planted on the table. The two men jumped due to Castiel's phone ringing. Dean went to the bathroom.

When he returned, Castiel was paying the waitress. He finished his phone conversation. "Ready?"

"You didn't have to pay, Cas."

"It's the least I could do. You saved me again today." Dean felt relief. Castiel no longer looked at him with contempt. If he didn't know any better, Cas gazed at him now the exact manner as when they'd been together.

"That was Sam. I asked him to pick me up after school today."

"That's great! I am making chili."

"Sam tells me you're a great cook."

"I ain’t no Rachel Ray but I know my way around a kitchen." Dean winked at him.

Sam and Castiel arrived at the Winchester house at four o'clock. The moose eluded the news van, so no one followed them home. Sam helped Castiel remove his black pea coat and placed it on a coat-rack at the entrance. The two men removed their boots. A blizzard was being forecast for Saturday. This meant the town of Lawrence had two days to prepare. The storm was expected to hit Saturday evening.

Cas helped Sam retrieve all the ingredients Dean would need to make the chili from cupboards and cabinets. The 6'4 man crooked two fingers on Castiel's belt loop. He dragged Cas towards him. Sam leaned against the island with Castiel's body plastered to his.

Sam combed fingers through Cas' hair and made it appear wilder than it usually was. "You look so fucking sexy, Cas." Sam leaned down and kissed Castiel gently. Cas' pulse accelerated, and it wasn't due to the kiss. He was scared Dean would appear at any moment and catch them like this. He knew he was not in the middle of a sex dream this time. Cas hated himself. He should bring a halt to the kiss, but his treacherous hands had a mind of their own. They planted themselves on Sam's hard ass. Sam intensified the kiss. Cas was in the middle of pushing himself away from Jolly Green, when someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

Mortification hit him hard. Castiel turned around and Dean stood between the kitchen's entrance and the dining room. Cas felt his cheeks burning. He stared at the tiled floor since he was unable to look at his former lover.

"Dean, you're early!" Sam kissed the top of Cas' head. He walked over to fetch a pot from a cabinet next to the sink.

"Sorry to interrupt," Dean said as he strolled to the refrigerator. His nostrils flared.

Castiel instantly noticed the exact moment Dean's shoulders became tense. He needed to speak with Sam. Castiel could no longer fool himself. He never stopped loving Dean Winchester. Even when he convinced himself that he hated the man; deep inside Cas ached and hungered for him.

"Why dontcha two go watch something and let the master cook?" Dean scooted them out of the kitchen. He flicked a towel against his brother's butt. Sam yelped on his way out.

Cas was about to talk to Sam, but the Sasquatch beat him. "I think you should spend the weekend with us."

"Excuse me?" Castiel knew he couldn't handle being under the same roof with Dean for two entire days. He already dreaded the upcoming road trip. He did not trust himself to keep his hands off the man.

Castiel placed his right hand under his collar to hold Dean's dog tag. "You shouldn't spend the blizzard all on your own. This house is big, and we'll keep each other company. I tutor Kevin at the library Saturday afternoon but after that I am all yours." Sam scooted closer to Castiel.

Cas was about to open his mouth, but Dean entered the living room. "The beans are boiling, and the ground beef is simmering. I already chopped the onions."

The two men on the couch smiled at him. Sam informed his brother about his plans for Cas to join them during the storm. Castiel caught the scared look Dean's eyes emitted. He quickly grinned. "It'll be a slumber party. We can braid Samantha's hair."

Sam tossed a cushion at his big brother and Cas chuckled. His eyes locked with Dean's for a few seconds. In that miniscule moment, it was just the two of them in the room. "Cas tells me you were his knight in shining armor today."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "What are friends for?"

Castiel took the opportunity to share with Sam the news about his mother hiring Dean to escort him to Washington. "That's great, Dean! You might end up working in the field you wanted." Sam slid an arm around Castiel's shoulders.

Dean felt like a third wheel. He felt majorly uncomfortable watching his brother being all lovey dovey with the man he loved. Then he remembered Sammy invited Cas over for the weekend. Dean wanted to bang his head against the stair banister.

"Going upstairs for a while."

"No, man stay." Sam scooted to an end of the couch. Castiel remained in the middle. Dean glanced at the recliner that held a laundry basket. He walked slowly over to the other end of the couch. The three men were stuffed on the sofa. Sam's arm remained around Castiel's shoulders. Dean gritted his teeth, when Sammy ran fingers through the curls in the back of Cas' head.

Dean turned on the TV and settled on an old episode of Dr. Sexy. Castiel's and Dean's thighs kept brushing. Both men were on edge. Cas missed Dean's touch. Dean was thinking the exact thing. The last time they'd been somewhat intimate was the day at the flea bag motel.

Twenty minutes later, Dean hopped from the couch. He headed to the kitchen. The chili was almost ready. He couldn’t handle being too damn close to Castiel. Dean remembered the feel of Cas' fingers and lips on his body. He was half hard and rocketed upstairs. He locked his bedroom door and hopped on the bed. Dean unzipped his jeans and yanked down his boxer briefs. His right hand slid down his toned abdomen. His skin was sensitive. Dean closed his eyes and imagined Cas kneeling in front of him. Dean opening his legs wide open for imaginary Castiel to thrust his decadent tongue inside his aching hole. Dean arched his hips upward. His hand wasted no time in stroking his aching cock. He smeared pre-cum on the head and base. Dean's breathing became rapid as his dick thrust into his closed fist. He bit his plump lower lip since he didn’t want Sam or Cas to hear him scream the latter’s name. Lately, every time Dean jerks off, Castiel’s name escapes his lips.

Meanwhile downstairs Castiel excused himself and locked the guest bathroom door. Ever since Dean's thigh touched his, Cas' cock twitched. He covered his growing erection with a cushion. After Dean zoomed up the staircase, Castiel told Sam he needed to use the bathroom. Sam showed him where it was.

Castiel locked the door and leaned against it. He breathed heavily. The light was on and he gazed at his flushed face and neck on the mirror. He walked towards it. Castiel lowered his khaki pants along with black boxer briefs. He felt bad for what he was about to do; especially with Sam a few feet away. Cas felt dirty. He pictured Dean bending him over the sink. Castiel jerked off to thoughts of Dean fucking him raw and biting his neck. He folded his left arm on the counter and bit his bicep, when he came. He would die of mortification if Sam heard him yell Dean's name. The orgasm rocked him to the core.

"Shit!" Castiel scurried over to the toilet paper. He frantically grabbed a large wad and cleaned his dick and thighs. Most of his spunk landed on the counter and sink. A couple of dots adorned the mirror. Cas cleaned the entire mess like a madman. He searched in the cabinet under the sink for cleaning items. Luckily, he found Windex. Castiel made a perfect impersonation of Rosie the Robot. In no time all the evidence of his spanking the monkey session was gone and the counter, sink and mirror were immaculate.

Cas tidied his appearance before vacating the bathroom. "Dude, we were about to call 911. What took you so damn long?" Dean asked as he stood with his ankles crossed in the hall.

"Nothing…just needed some time to think."

Dean walked towards him. "You ok?"

Castiel smiled. "Yes"

Dean's chili turned out to be a raving success. Each man ate seconds. For dinner they ate Little Debbie brownies. The trio watched “the Shining” afterwards. This time Dean sat on the recliner. He was grateful the two men on the couch were not much into PDA. He on the other hand would not be able to keep his hands off Castiel.

Once the movie ended, Sam began to yawn incessantly. Dean piped in. "Maybe I should drive Cas home? Better hit the hay, little brother. Tomorrow you start work at eight again."

Sam nodded. "Thanks, Dean." He walked Cas to the door. "Good night, Cas." He kissed the top of Castiel's head. Cas wished him a good night.

Dean turned on the car radio to alleviate the awkward tension. The two of them remained silent. Taylor Swift's "Blank Page" came on. Castiel whipped his head to the side. Dean tugged at his left earlobe.

"Look I took a liking to Swift after our road trip. Her music actually relaxes me." His cheeks burned. Castiel grinned and hummed along to Ms. Swift.

Dean scanned Cas' neighborhood for reporters and paparazzi. No sign of vultures in the proximity. Castiel surprised Dean. He unbuckled his seat-belt and scooted to the middle of the bench seat. Cas hugged Dean. Dean swiftly reciprocated the embrace. He smoothed his hands over the shorter man's back. Castiel inhaled the scent of leather and motor oil from Dean's neck. "Good evening, Dean." He mouthed against Dean's sensitive skin.

"Good night, Cas."

The two men unwillingly released each other. Dean stayed until Castiel entered his apartment building. He drove back home with a smile on his face while he sang along to "Shake It Off".

By Saturday morning there were no reporters or paparazzi hounding Castiel. He most likely had to thank Mother Nature. The blizzard would batter Lawrence starting that evening. He prepared a duffel bag for his stay at the Winchesters. Sam was set to pick him up after his tutoring session with Kevin. Cas looked out the window again to make sure the coast was clear. He decided to ride his bicycle to the grocery store. He wanted to buy marshmallows, a gallon of milk and chocolate powder. This way the three of them could drink hot chocolate. When he passed by the tiny bakery section, Castiel grabbed an apple pie. It was Dean's favorite dessert.

The Winchester brothers were getting ready for the blizzard. Sam headed back from filling his truck's gas tank. Dean was in the middle of dropping two bags of Kitty litter in the Impala's trunk. The litter helped to free the wheels in case they got stuck in the snow. A news helicopter flew over their house. Suddenly, Dean sank to his knees and started rocking his body back and forth.

Sam dropped the grocery bags he held and ran to his brother. "Dean, what's going on?!"

Dean remained in a trance like state. He continued rocking his body back and forth. He didn't utter a word. Sam realized his brother experienced a flashback from his time in battle. He scowled at the stupid helicopter which continued flying in circles above them.

"Dean, what can I do to help?" Sam worried for his brother's mental state. Dean shared with him he suffered terrible nightmares. Dean muttered something Sam could not hear.

"What did you say?" Sam inched his head closer to his brother.

"Cas…need Cas." Dean grabbed and pulled at his tawny hair. His rocking back and forth increased.

Sam immediately called Cas. Thank God the man answered on the second ring.

"Cas, Dean is having an episode! He says he needs you!"

Sam's frantic voice scared Castiel shitless. "On my way! Don't leave his side, Sam."

Five minutes passed and Dean’s condition didn’t change. Fortunately, the helicopter finally flew off. Castiel arrived. He threw his bicycle against the wooden fence. He knelt in front of Dean.

"Dean, look at me." The Winchester continued his rocking movements. “Breathe in and out slowly.”

"Look at me, soldier!" Castiel cupped Dean's cheeks. He gently traced his stubble covered jaw with a thumb. Dean's terrified emerald eyes locked with Castiel's anguished electric blue orbs.

"Cas," Dean whispered.

"Yes, it's me." Dean's rocking lessened. “Breathe in and out.” Dean obeyed.

"Stand up so we can take you inside. It's getting colder." Snowflakes cascaded over them. "I don't want you getting sick." Castiel kissed Dean's forehead gently. Dean ceased moving. Sam and Cas helped him stand up.

Both men helped him climb the stairs. Sam tucked his brother in bed. "Let me make some hot tea."

"Cas, don't leave." Dean's eyes were huge.

"I was just going to close the door."

"Lay down with me."

"Dean, I don't think that's such a good idea." Castiel stood by the foot of the bed.

"Please…I need you."

Castiel's heart melted. He could never turn Dean Winchester down. He strolled slowly to the bed. He removed his boots and coat before joining Dean. The green-eyed man covered Cas with the quilt.

"I am so fucked up."

"Shush never say that. You saw so much blood shed in war." Castiel slid an arm around Dean's waist. The taller man slid closer to his former lover and placed his head over Cas' chest. He reveled in the warmth Castiel's body offered. Dean's entire form shook. Castiel played with Dean's hair.

"Want to talk about it?"

"The fucking news helicopter took me back to the day my unit escaped in a Black Hawk. As the chopper went up one of our own, who was left behind was ambushed. I wasn't able to count how many bullets pierced his body." Dean sobbed.

"It's ok. Let it all out." Castiel kissed Dean's temple. His heart ached for the man he loved.

Sam entered the bedroom. He heard most of the conversation from the hall. Sam witnessed Cas' tender ministrations. He gulped hard. Dean needed Castiel more than he did. Sam admitted to himself that he was in lust with Castiel. He wasn't in love with the man. He liked Castiel a lot but knowing that Dean is still in love with the man has prevented him from becoming more involved in their relationship.

Now seeing Castiel soothing his brother's hair and humming a Taylor Swift song for him made Sam realize Cas was hopelessly in love with Dean, too. The two of them were perfect for each other. They were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. Dean and Castiel shared a profound bond. Sam smiled at Cas. He handed the mug to him.

"Get him to drink it."

"No problem."

"Gonna make some sandwiches downstairs."

As Sam turned around to leave, Castiel stopped him. "Sam, thank you for calling me."

"Of course."

Fifteen minutes later, Sam returned with a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches. Dean slept peacefully in Cas' arms. Castiel gazed at him adoringly. Sam cleared his throat. He placed the plates on the night stand.

"Sam, we need to talk." Castiel gently placed Dean in a comfortable position. He didn't leave the bed since Dean whimpered.

"I know. I see it now. The two of you love and need each other."

"I never should have accepted your offer to date in the first place."

"Just promise you won't bail on him. He's very fragile." Sam's eyes watered. He couldn't fathom all the atrocities his brother witnessed in war.

"I love him more than anything. He's stuck with me." Castiel smiled at Sam.

"Do you mind staying with him then? I must be at the library in ten minutes. Kevin turns into Oscar the Grouch if I arrive more than five minutes late."

"Go on. I am not going anywhere."

Once Sam was gone, Castiel spooned Dean. The Winchester snuggled closer to Cas. He mouthed into Castiel's chest. "Never leave me, Cas."

"Not going anywhere, sweetheart. I love you so much." He kissed Dean's forehead longingly.


	14. New Beginnings

Castiel stretched his arms up and yawned out loud. He opened his eyes and adjusted them to the darkness. For a moment, his woozy mind forgot where he's at. He felt warmth being emitted at his side and Castiel smiled widely. Dean continued sleeping in the warm cocoon of a quilt. A small whimper escaped from Dean's slightly opened mouth. His fingers instinctively reached out for Castiel. The blue-eyed man's smile became even brighter. He could easily get used to waking up every morning and seeing Dean slumbering in peace. The Winchester looked younger and worry free in sleep.

Cas tentatively glided two fingers through Dean's hair. It is soft to the touch. He is afraid of waking the other man. His fingers itched to caress the dark and heavy bags that cover the skin beneath Dean's eyes. As Castiel presently took full inventory of his former lover's body, he could see that Dean lost around fifteen pounds, since they parted ways in the summer.

His heart ached just thinking of all the restless and sleepless nights Dean must have suffered in the last three months. Castiel pondered whether the man experienced other panic attacks on his own with no one at his side to alleviate the harrowing experience. Cas swallowed hard and scooted closer to Dean. The man's even breathing relaxed him. Dean's body is always like a magnet, pulling him in. Castiel could no longer fight the haul and caressed Dean's cheek gingerly.

Dean stirred as he counted the freckles dusting the slumbering man's face. Castiel froze. Dean's closed eyelids flickered, while he muttered something Cas could not decipher. Worry hit Castiel, thinking the former military man experienced a nightmare. Dean slowly opened his eyes. The gorgeous orbs instantly locked on Castiel's electric blue eyes.

Castiel started to slowly extract his hand from Dean's face but the Winchester's hands wrapped around the wrist. Cas' heartbeat accelerated. They remained staring into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Dean broke the staring contest first. He smiled warmly at Castiel. The shorter man loved the tiny crinkles which formed at the corners of Dean's eyes. God how he missed them!

"Am I dreaming?" Dean asks. He licked dry lips.

"No, this is all real."

"Watched me sleep?" Dean asked in a teasing manner. Castiel nodded. "That's just creepy, Cas."

"I fell asleep after you did and woke up just a few minutes ago." Castiel's cheeks burned profusely.

Dean surprised Cas by bringing his hand upwards. The former soldier kissed every single knuckle lovingly. Castiel inched closer. Their foreheads touched. "Thanks for staying."  
"I wouldn't be any place else. Are you rested?" Castiel traced fingers down Dean's jaw, making the Winchester purr.

Cas chuckled. "You scared the living daylights out of Sam and me."

"It was the fucking helicopter…took me back." Dean closed his eyes.

"You can talk to me whenever you want, Dean, but I think you need professional help." Castiel's hands slid down to Dean's hips. His fingers trailed inside the taller man's t-shirt. The fingertips trailed up and down in a soothing manner.

"I know. There's a psychologist my doctor at the VA referred me to see."

"I can go with you for moral support." Castiel chewed his lower lip nervously because he didn’t want to cross a line. He's not Dean's boyfriend.

Dean's eyes widened. "You'd do that?"

"Dean, I would do anything for you." Castiel pressed a tender kiss on Dean's forehead.

"Cas, please forgive me for all the lies." Dean's arms slid around the other man's torso to pull him closer to his body.

Castiel planted two fingers over Dean's full lips. "You need to stop apologizing." He swallowed hard. "I need to apologize."

"For what?" Dean tilted his head to the side.

"I am sorry for lying to you." Cas traced Dean's full lower lip with his right thumb.

"You're confusing me, man."

"I kept my real feelings from you." Castiel felt like his heart’s about to jump out of his chest. He stared intently into Dean's eyes. "I love you, Dean Winchester. I fell in love with you the night we evaded the agents. Even though you broke my heart by lying to me twice; I was unable to lock you out of my heart."

Dean stared incredulously at the blue-eyed man. He is terrified of being in the middle of a dream. At any moment his alarm clock will go off and take him away from this beautiful dream. Castiel cupped his jaw and kissed him tenderly. Dean inhaled the man's green apple scent. He knew now that all of this happened to be real.

His hands clung to Castiel's biceps. Dean closed his eyes and reciprocated the kiss. They kept it chaste. When Dean opened his eyes, he whispered, "I love you too, Cas. I fell for ya as soon as you removed that ridiculous Chilly Willy head."

Castiel peppered kisses all over Dean's face. Dean stopped him. "What about Sammy?"

"He and I spoke before he left. Sam is a smart guy. He put two and two together about us."

"That's Sammy for ya. He was blessed with the brains and me with the looks." Dean smirks.

"Conceited much," Castiel tickled Dean's sides. The Winchester soon found himself screaming for mercy. Cas had no idea the man was so ticklish. It felt wonderful to be together like this. The three months they'd been apart was hell on both men.

"Dude, what time is it?" Dean glanced at his watch. "Fuck its six o'clock! No wonder my stomach is growling."

"Let me make tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Cas, you've done so much today." Dean left the bed. He rubbed his arms. "It's cold as fuck."

"The two of us can cook together. That way dinner will be done quickly." Castiel joined him at the bedroom door.

Dean timidly held his hand out for Cas, who rapidly took it. Their fingers entwined as they made their way down the stairs. Dean called out for Sam but received no answer. "Let me call Denver the Last Dinosaur to make sure he's ok."

Two minutes later, Dean entered the kitchen. Castiel looked right at home, cooking in the Winchester kitchen. Dean strolled over to the dark-haired man and rested his chin on Cas' shoulder. "You look good in my kitchen."

Castiel turned around after placing a lid on the pot he heated soup in. "I like being here."

Dean kissed the tip of Castiel's nose and wrapped his arms around the blue eyed man's hips. "Cas, are we in a relationship now? I don't want to jump to any wrong conclusions."

Castiel grinned. "We wasted too much time already."

"So, is that a yeah?" Dean impatiently waited for the answer he's dying to hear.

Cas' eyes become brighter. Dean adored the man's baby blues. "Yes, Dean. We are mutually dating."

Dean kissed Castiel hard on the lips. "Oh my God, baby! You're finally all mine."

"I've always been yours, Dean." Cas blushed.

The lights flickered right before going out. "Shit! The storm must have knocked the electricity lines out."

Dean walked towards a window and he could barely see outside. The snow battered Lawrence already and it was pitch black outside. "Now I am really worried about Samantha."

"Have you checked your phone? Maybe he sent you a text." Castiel checked inside the refrigerator for some bread and sandwich making items.

"He just sent me a text. He is staying at the Trans since its closer to the library. The roads are already closed, and snow is piling up."

"At least the two of them are safe. Come and help me make some ham and cheese sandwiches."

The two men worked in amicable silence. A few kisses and sly touches were exchanged in between.

Meanwhile, Sam and Kevin ate chicken and dumplings that Mrs. Tran prepared before the electricity went out. Linda Tran was a 5'1 spitfire, who gave good meaning to "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon". The woman was a lioness regarding her only cub. She treated Sam amicably and thanked him for always being there for her son's tutoring. But the woman gave the Winchester the stink eye, whenever he and Kevin sat close to each other.

The woman had nothing to worry about. Kevin will always be the shy and awkward little guy Sam tutored in high school. The two of them remained in their tutoring session right until the electricity went out. Linda provided light with over a dozen candles. She instructed her son to place three in his room and to do the same in her chamber. The tiny drill sergeant barked orders at Sam, as well. She had him put lit candles in the restroom upstairs and in the kitchen.

The trio roasted marshmallows in the fireplace. Linda and Kevin shared funny stories of their summer trip to the Grand Canyon earlier that year. The temperature fell even lower. Linda excused herself first. She longed to be in her bed snuggled under three thick blankets and with an extra pair of socks warming her frozen toes. She gave Sam a "lay a hand on my cub, you're dead" look.

Kevin felt nervous sharing his room with Sam tonight. He could not believe he's going to sleep in the same bed as Sam Winchester, his longtime crush. No way was he letting the live Greek statue sleep on the floor.

"I can sleep on the couch," Sam suggested right after Mama Tran excused herself.

"No!" Kevin bellowed. Sam's brows rose all the way to where his broad forehead started. "I think the best option is for us to sleep in my bed. You know to share body heat." Kevin knew he needed to shut the fuck up right now.

"Then maybe you should sleep with your mom."

"The woman snores like a bulldozer and she's got the Jimmy legs." Kevin scurried into his room. He heard Sam's laughter behind him.

"You watch Seinfeld?" He smiled fondly at the college student.

"Yeah, love Kramer." Kevin pulled an extra pillow and two thick quilts from the closet.

"We should watch a marathon one of these days," Sam suggested.

"How about next Saturday?!" Kevin inwardly cringed. Whoa! Way to make things obvious.

"Sure…I think Dean owns Seinfeld DVD Scene It. The four of us can play after we watch some episodes." Sam removed his Stanford hoodie. Kevin drooled at the sight of the tight t-shirt that's basically painted over Sam's muscular torso. He's always loved the Winchester's impressive biceps.

"I own the entire series. I will take seasons three and four."

"Those are my favorite."

"Mine too!" Kevin beamed. It's a great start. The two of them love Seinfeld and are book worms.

"Would you happen to have an extra tooth brush?" Sam inquired.

"Sure do. Follow me." Kevin escorted Sam to the bathroom and handed him a tooth brush, he retrieved from the medicine cabinet.

He left the moose and scurried over to his bedroom. Kevin found a battery powered radio and left an adult contemporary station on. In a flash he undressed and put on a pair of flannel pj bottoms and an Einstein t-shirt.

The youngest Tran was in seventh heaven. Earlier in the day, Sam told him that he and Cas decided to remain friends. Turned out Castiel and Dean are in love. Now Kevin has no one standing in the way of his happiness. He snuggled under two quilts. He closed his eyes and waited for Sam to return to the room.

A few minutes later, Sam entered. "I don't mind crashing on the couch."

"Get in before I jump on you and tug you to the bed!"

"You are a bossy little thing. Aren't you?" Sam said playfully.

Sam slowly got in the bed and slipped under the quilts. Kevin startled him by plastering himself to Sam's side. The boy shivered. "It's so cold." Sam allowed Kevin to remain glued to him. He began to feel warm. For some reason his toes continued being frozen like popsicles; even though Sam wore socks.

"Sorry about the Jimmy legs." He chuckled.

"Are you keeping me awake all night with your hyperactive feet?" Kevin asked.

"My toes are freezing."

"I know a way to get them warmed up real fast." Kevin offers.

"Really? You got a pair of giant wool socks I can borrow?"

"Just lay there." Kevin shimmied down the bed. Sam felt the socks being removed from his canoe feet. He could not see much in the dark. The three candles barely illuminated the chamber.

Suddenly, Kevin's hands rubbed Sam's left foot. "Kevin, you don't have to, man."

The young man moved on to the other foot. Sam had to admit it felt good. Then he almost jumped out of bed. Something wet brushed one of his big toes. Fuck was Kevin sucking his toe? Yep, the kid had his entire toe in his mouth. His teeth scraped against the bottom and his tongue swirled around the whole toe. Sam had never had his toes sucked. Luckily, he had a pedicure last weekend and he'd taken a shower before leaving home.

"Uh Kevin…" Sam was silenced by Kevin's moaning. Who knew the little guy had a big ass foot fetish?

Kevin made sure to praise the other four toes in Sam's foot, too. He licked a long stripe on the actual sole and moved on to the other neglected foot. Kevin felt even bolder. He continued giving tender loving care to Sam's toes while his right arm reaches upwards. Sam shrieked, when Kevin palms his dick, which to his utter embarrassment already saluted at half-mast.

Sam heard a sound like that of a door slamming and his eyes quickly darted to the door. What if the Dragon Lady entered the room to see what her baby boy was doing and found them in their current position? Fortunately, the noise he heard was of a tree branch striking the window. Kevin’s hand already found its way under Sam's briefs. He had Sam closing his eyes and rolling them backwards in no time. Sam was afraid of knocking Kevin off the bed since his groin thrusts increased in pace. The Winchester blew his load in no time. Kevin finally poked his head out of the quilts with crazy hair and flushed face and neck. He had most of Sam's jizz in his right hand. The kid straddled Sam and leisurely licked his hand clean. Sam breathed in deeply. Geez when did the little nerd learn how to do all this kinky shit?

Kevin made himself comfortable over Sam's leonine body. He dropped his chin on folded arms that rested over Sam's chest. Kevin smirked and grinned at his crush. "You warm now?"

Sam remained speechless for a moment. "Kevin, you're a pocket gay?"

Kevin nipped Sam's jaw. "You can put me in your pocket for safe keeping any time, sexy."

Sam swallowed hard.


	15. Naked Moose Sighting

Dean and Castiel finally left the toasty confines of the former's bed. They snuggled there comfortably after dinner. Cas suggested a shower before the heating system ceased working. Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He circled a hand around one of Cas' wrists gently and led him to the bathroom. Dean undressed first in record time. Castiel's electric blue orbs rested on the tattoo that resided now over the former soldier's heart. He ceased his movements to scoot closer to Dean. Two fingers traced the word written in some unknown language. Castiel’s fingers tingled upon feeling Dean's skin prickle.

"This is new. What language is it?" Castiel arched a brow.

Dean licked his dry lips. "Uhm..." He scratched the back of his neck. Dean already felt his entire face and chest burning in embarrassment. "It's Enochian; the language of angels."

"Really? So, what does it say?" The curiosity drove Cas crazy.

"Castiel"

Cas was rendered speechless. His throat went dry and his heart soon would thump out of his ribcage. This was another sign that perfectly illustrated how Dean truly felt about him. Castiel scooted closer to Dean. Their bare toes touched. "Dean," Cas whispered wantonly.

No one in his entire life has ever pronounced Dean's name like Castiel does. It sounds to him like the man is worshipping him every time he says his name. Cas remained tracing the blue ink with two fingers. He pressed his face closer to the tattoo for his tongue to brush lightly across each letter. Dean closed his eyes, while Castiel reverently kissed the tattoo.

Dean swiftly tugged the t-shirt from Castiel and he received his own surprise as well. Around Castiel's neck sat his dog tag. Dean's heart was about to burst due to so much joy. Cas kept it. All this time Dean fretted thinking the man tossed it in a trash bin somewhere.

"You kept it," Dean toyed with the dog tag and traced his name.

"I only took it off once and was unable to be far from it. I placed it in my jean's pocket." Castiel blushed now. He lowered his thick, long lashes which now framed the top part of his cheeks. "I couldn't sleep without it. I needed to have something of yours that made me feel safe."

Dean framed Castiel's face with both of his hands. He visually took in all of Cas' beautiful facial features. "God you're fucking beautiful. How did I get so damn lucky?"

"I feel the same way." Castiel uttered before Dean lowered his face a little and kissed him tenderly.

"Wait there's something I need to show ya!" Dean ran out of the bathroom like an excited puppy. Castiel slid down the pair of sweatpants he donned and turned on the shower's water. Once it ran warm, Castiel slunk inside the stall. The water felt heavenly as he stood under the showerhead.

Dean pouted as soon as his feet stepped into the bathroom. Castiel was already in the shower. "Cas, I want to show you something!"

Castiel's head popped out of the rubber ducky themed shower curtain. Dean chuckled. He stepped closer and retrieved something he'd been hiding behind his back. Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"Is that my Star Wars shirt? I went crazy searching for it." He narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "You sneaky little devil."

"It smelled like ya. So, I slept with it every night. It may sound crazy, but it helped keep the nightmares at bay most nights." Dean fingered the cotton cloth gingerly and looked at it fondly.

Castiel was about to melt. Dean could be so damn adorable at times. No way would he tell him because Dean Winchester does not do chick flick moments and hates to be called adorable. Cas smiled at Dean. "Now you won't need it. You have me." He beckoned Dean to join him with one hand. "What are you waiting for? The water heater is going to give out soon."

Dean pulled down his pants and underwear. He rushed to the shower stall and in no time had Castiel plastered against the slick tiles. The two men shared long kisses but decided not to make love yet. The water started going cold. Dean lathered Castiel's body with shower gel and vice versa. Three minutes later they are drying each other with long and fluffy towels that obviously belong to the Sasquatch.

The two men made it downstairs with the aid of flashlights. Dean found an inflatable mattress in the downstairs closet. He set it up to inflate while he searched for shish kabob sticks in the kitchen pantry. Castiel had brought a bag of marshmallows. Just when he was about to give up the futile search, Dean found an old box of the sticks in the corner of the bottom shelf. These suckers must be from the last 4th of July barbecue John hosted, when Dean was in his early teens.

Dean and Cas moved the furniture around a bit to make room for the inflatable mattress. Both men placed it behind the back of the couch and a few feet from the fireplace. Castiel made sure Dean settled comfortably on the mattress. The Winchester rested his shirtless back against the back of the couch. His legs stretched out in front of him. He felt warm and toasty. His eyes remain glued on Cas, who roasted marshmallows.

Dean sighed heavily. He has never loved and wanted someone as much as he does Castiel Novak. Not even when he and Lisa were married did he feel such intense emotions towards the girl. Dean realizes now that he was never in love with Lisa. He loved her and had affection for her. For Pete's sake she was the mother of his only child! But he never longed for her every second of every day. Castiel is the only person Dean has been in love with and he plans for him to be the last.

Castiel finally joined him on the mattress. It dipped a little at the extra weight. He sat real close to Dean that their thighs grazed. Cas smiled as he hands a shish kabob stick to Dean. "Blow on it first."

Dean's mind automatically flew to the gutter. He arched a brow and Castiel swatted at his upper arm playfully. They ate the sticky and sweet confection. Afterwards, the two men wiggled their bare toes in front of the fire. The entire living room was warm and inviting.

Castiel framed half of his body over Dean's. Now, he traced tiny stars on the other man's muscular torso. The taller man's eyes were half closed. He hummed "Free Bird".  
"When do we leave for Washington?" Castiel asked, while looking at Dean.

Dean could not remove his gaze from Cas' eyes. Tiny flames flickered on them. He tugged Castiel over his form. Now Cas covered Dean like a blanket. They shared a searing open mouth kiss. Cas grinded his lower body against Dean's. The two of them only donned boxer briefs.

"You haven't answered my question?" Castiel held on to Dean's biceps.

Dean rolled his eyes. This man was going to be the death of him. "We can leave on Tuesday afternoon. It's a 16-hour drive."

Castiel trailed kisses down Dean's torso. Dean purred. "Can't wait to fuck you in the backseat of Baby, Cas."

"Oh really? Does that mean I get to fuck you raw and hard tonight?" Castiel opened his lover's thighs wide.

His tongue soon found its way inside Dean's asshole. The Winchester whimpered, and his fingers latched on to Castiel's hair. No one has ever worshipped his body like Cas does. The dark-haired man took his time in unravelling Dean. The two of them have not been intimate with anyone since their break-up and were disease free. No condom was needed.  
Castiel did things to Dean with his tongue and fingers which left him a boneless blob on the mattress. "You look even more gorgeous after I bring you to orgasm," Castiel said, as he kissed down Dean's spine. Soon Dean knelt, and his long and pointy tongue traced the delectable dimples above Dean's ass.

The Winchester's legs were gelatin like. Dean still felt the aftershocks of the mind shattering orgasm Cas just gave him. Castiel fucked his lover slowly. He whispered words of adoration at the man that he loved every time he thrust into him. Dean's face rested against a pillow. He breathed hard. Their bodies glistened due to the perspiration covering them.

He couldn’t tell where he or Cas began or ended. Their bodies slapped and slid against each other. Dean shot his load once Castiel's elegant fingers enshrouded his dick and stroked him to delirium. Cas' dick hit his prostate continuously. Dean's vision turned white and he ejaculated all over the mattress and blanket. Castiel soon followed and landed in an ungraceful heap over Dean's body. The two of them breathed heavily.

"God I missed being with you like this." Castiel laid his head over Dean's chest. He traced the tattoo.

"Cas, whatcha telling your mom?" Dean played with his lover's damp locks.

"The truth…I am in love with you and we are a couple." He kissed Dean's inked skin.

"Won't she be ashamed of her son dating a mechanic?" Dean gnawed on his swollen lower lip.

Castiel sat up. He brought Dean up with him and covered their lower regions with a blanket. "My mother is not a snob and she wants me to be happy. You make me happy. Case closed…alright?"

Dean smiled and nodded at Castiel. He rubbed their noses together. "I love you so fucking much, Cas."

"I love you too." The two men slid down, and Dean slipped the blanket upwards to cover them more thoroughly. He leaned his head over Castiel's shoulder. The blue-eyed man fell asleep stroking Dean's back.

Sunday afternoon found Sam and Kevin studying in the den. Linda was making soup on a small gas stove she stored for emergencies. The older man felt uncomfortable since Kevin sucked his toes and jerked him off last night. The kid acted like nothing happened between them. Sam did notice Kevin sat closer to him and the college student placed a hand over Sam's thigh twice.

After a two hour long tutoring session, Sam called it a day. He stood up and stretched his arms and the kinks from his back. Kevin's dark brown eyes gazed at him hungrily. Thankfully Mama Tran soon entered the dining room to announce dinner was ready.

Throughout the meal, Kevin's foot ended in between Sam's thighs. The first time it happened, Sam almost choked on the mushroom barley soup. Linda handed him a glass of water. Kevin's hormones were out of control.

After dinner Sam hauled ass to the living room. He stood by a window to look at the Winter Wonderland that greeted his eyes. He felt someone press against him. Sam inhaled slowly before turning around.

"Kevin, this needs to stop." He put distance between the two of them.

The kid's eyes saddened. "But I really like you Sam. And I know you like me."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. This cannot be happening. Two days ago, he was in lust with Castiel. Then last night Kevin fucking seduced him. And Sam hated himself for enjoying the hell out of the toe sucking and hand job the kid gave him. Then the youngest Tran informed him that he'd always had a thing for Sam.

The root of the problem was Kevin's age. Yeah, there was only a four-year gap between them, but Sam tutored the little guy, when he was just entering puberty. Kevin was mature and had grown a few inches. Still he felt guilty for allowing Kevin to do those things to him in bed. Tonight, Sam planned on putting his foot down. He was not going to share a bed with Kevin. The couch would suffice.

Mama Tran entered the living room with a tray. She handed a mug to each of them. Sam inhaled the sweet aroma of hot chocolate made from scratch. He blew on it before taking a sip. "This is heavenly, Mrs. Tran…thanks."

Linda smiled at him. "Why don't we play Life?"

Kevin scurried to the downstairs closet and brought the board game to the coffee table. The trio played for about two hours. They chatted about Sam's aspirations. He revealed to them that he planned on finishing law school in Kansas. Linda congratulated him. She beamed at her only son, when she spoke fondly of his plans of becoming an oncologist. Sam knew the kid would be brilliant in whatever career he chose. Kevin was a genius. He felt pride warm his chest.

The youngest Tran was livid when Sam opted to sleep on the couch. "You are too big. You'll wake up twisted like a pretzel!"

"Keep your voice down," Sam whispered. He looked up the stairs. Thankfully, Linda must be brushing her teeth or doing whatever women did before going to bed.

"Come on, I promise to keep my hands to myself." Kevin grabbed Sam's hand.

"No, Kevin. Stop ok. Nothing's going to happen between us."

"Is it cos I am Asian?" Kevin crossed his arms and pouted.

Sam laughs. "No, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Then why? You liked what happened last night." Kevin's eyes became watery.

Sam hated seeing the kid like this. "Cos you are just a kid."

"Bull shit… I am almost 20."

"Go to bed, Kevin!" Sam paced over to the couch and threw a pillow on it. Kevin stomped his way up the stairs.

Sam finally found sleep after three hours of tossing and turning on the couch. He even fell once from it. His coccyx was sore as an aftermath. At first, he thought he was dreaming,  
when he felt something press on top of him. Sam's cock twitched upon feeling something rub against it. He opened his eyes and almost fell off the couch again.

Kevin straddled him, wearing a tight Sailor Moon t-shirt and pink satin panties. The sun was already coming out which meant the worst of the storm was over. This was great news because Sam could get the hell out of Dodge and stay away from temptation.

Kevin was rubbing himself against Sam's semi erect cock. A wet patch adorned the front of the satin panties. "Kevin, get off me!"

The kid batted his lashes at the older man. "Is that what you really want Sam? I want to suck your big and juicy cock so badly." Kevin held tight to the Sasquatch's hips and grinded their cocks harder together. Sam was robbed of speech. For a little guy, Kevin sure was strong.

"Kevin, please let me go. You don't want to wake up your mother." Sam wiggled under the determined 19-year-old.

"You worry too much." Kevin bit Sam's chin. He felt the 6'4 man's full erection now. "See you want it as much as I do."

"Fuck it," Sam whispered. He pulled Kevin closer to him to kiss him hard. Sam could tell Kevin wasn’t an experienced kisser. The kid purred and timidly swirled his tongue with Sam's. In no time he got the hang of things.

Kevin bit Sam's lower lip. His short frame slid down to pull down the Winchester's underwear. Sam knew he should fight this but his traitorous body wasn't cooperating.  
Tran first took the older man's balls into his mouth. "Oh my God!" Sam bucked his hips upward and swallowed hard.

The dude was a human vacuum. Sam had never had such a freaking awesome toe curling blow job in his entire life. Kevin's out of this world mouth soon sucked his red and swollen cock. He tortured his balls deliciously with one hand. Sam blew his load in under five minutes. While he got his breathing under control, Kevin lapped up any traces of jizz with his tongue.

"Holy Siddhartha!" Linda Tran's voice echoed through the first floor.

Kevin threw himself off the couch. His mother held a bat in both hands. Her eyes raked his appearance. "What are you wearing?!" She approached the couch. Sam must look like a newborn moose. His limbs wobbled. He had difficulty getting up from the couch. The Sasquatch pulled on his previously discarded underwear.

Linda waved the bat at him. "You pervert! Look what you've done to my innocent boy!" She swung the bat at Sam and connected with his shoulder.

Sam winced. "Ouch! Mrs. Tran please let me explain!" She continued swinging erratically. Sam fought the urge to laugh. The deranged protective mama bear reminded him of a gluttonous kid swinging hard at a piñata and he's the fucking piñata.

"Mother, please stop! You're embarrassing me!" Kevin was trying to get in between his psycho mother and the object of his lust.

"I am embarrassing you? That's rich coming from my son, who's wearing girls' clothing and was licking…" Linda's eyes burned with ferocity. "Sweet Siddhartha I can't finish saying it."

"Mrs. Tran why don't we sit down and talk like responsible adults." Sam placed his hands in front of him to shield his body from the tiny woman's assault with the baseball bat.

"Who knows what depravities you taught my son during all those tutoring sessions! Get out before I get my .44 Magnum and blow you a new asshole."

Sam bent down to fetch his clothes, but Linda stopped him. "Get out before I smash your head open!"

The Winchester opened the door and his body shivered as soon as he set foot outside. The snowfall was light, but the wind brisk.

"Mother, it's my fault. I came on to him. Don't let him leave like this." Kevin pleaded with his eyes.

"Out now!" Linda slammed the door on Sam's face.

This is how Sam Winchester found himself running home in only his underwear.


	16. Of Freezing Balls & Car Chases

Sam's teeth chattered as his bare and muscular legs carried him home under the dwindling snowstorm. His rosy nipples became hard buds. Sam looked downwards several times during his impromptu marathon across Lawrence to check on his flaccid 8-inch penis. The poor thing already numb after being exposed to the freezing elements. Sam knew he hadn't lost his most valuable appendage because he felt the frozen cock swing between his thighs. The underwear became loose. His balls shriveled up. Who knew Linda Tran, who could pass off as one of Tinker Bell's relatives owned a monster swing? Tiger Mama which is how he referred to her now could give Derek Jeter a run for his money.

The Sasquatch received quite the fright as he almost slipped on a patch of ice. "One more block to go!" Sam encouraged himself. He was extremely grateful that no one was out of their home. Sam would die of embarrassment if news spread of his forced streak through town.

Kevin Tran wearing the tight Sailor Moon t-shirt and satin panties flashed through his muddled brain. Sam would be the world's biggest liar to deny he liked the look quite a bit. The kid's wicked little mouth was created for sin. That blow job is the best one Sam's received in his twenty odd years. The kid sure knew to use his teeth lightly, how to swirl his tongue on the head and base and his lips used the perfect suction. Sam was pleasantly surprised to see Kevin take all his cucumber in and best part being the kid had no gag reflex.

A scowl crossed the Winchester's face. Sam wondered who taught Kevin how to give perfect fellatio. The thought of other people laying even one finger on Kevin Tran did not appeal to Sam. He unceremoniously shoved a long bang away from his damp forehead.

"Home sweet home!" Sam inwardly cursed. He didn't carry with him the house keys. "Fuck me sideways," he mumbled under his breath. His breathing started getting back to normal after hauling ass for almost an entire mile. It was too fucking cold to remain outside. Sam banged his closed fist against the front door three consecutive times. His gigantic body quivered from head to toe. Sam wiggled his frozen toes. Poor bastards were turning blue. He sure needed Kevin to be here to warm them up.

"Dean…Castiel!" Sam hopped up and down on the porch's wood floor.

Meanwhile inside the warm and cozy house, Dean and Castiel slept like the dead in front of the fireplace. The fire was almost gone but their shared body warmth kept both men warm. Dean snuggled closer to a slumbering Castiel. He pressed his nose against the back of his lover's neck. Something creeped into his subconscious and roused him out of his half slumber state. Dean heard someone screaming his name.

"Jolly Rancher, someone's at the door," Cas muttered while covering his head with the quilt.

"Go away!" Dean bellowed as he spooned Castiel tighter. He peppered kisses all over the back of Cas' neck. "Jolly Rancher?"

"Your eyes remind me of my favorite Jolly Ranchers flavor…sour apple."

More banging came from the front door. "Dean man, open the fucking door!"

Dean finished clearing his fuzzy head. "Shit that's Sammy!"

In a flash the oldest Winchester pulled on underwear and scurried over to the door. The sight that greeted him was surreal to say the least. "Dude, what happened to your clothes?"  
That question quickly captured Castiel's attention. He was no longer sleepy. The blue-eyed man sat up and rapidly searched for his missing underwear. They were found under the couch. Cas pulled them on and covered his body with the quilt. He jogged over to the door.

Sam pushed Dean to the side. "Do you mind? My dick and balls are about to fall off!"

Dean remained by the door with an open mouth. Castiel walked closer to his lover. "Babe, flies can buzz in." He tipped Dean's jaw upwards to close his gaping mouth. Cas closed the door and led Dean to the kitchen. Sam had run up the stairs.

The electricity came back on. "Yes!" Dean raised his fists.

"Allow me to make breakfast," Cas volunteered.

"Let me, babe. I make a mean ham and cheese omelet." Dean scavenged the fridge for the necessary ingredients.

"I'll make French toast," Cas suggested.

Sasquatch footsteps approached the kitchen. Sam entered wearing sweat pants, wool socks and a Stanford hoodie. Castiel handed him a mug of hot chocolate.  
"Thanks Cas. You're the best."

Sam allowed the heat of the mug to warm his thawed fingers. The kitchen's other two occupants stared at him with identical eager looks. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude, spill what the hell happened?" Dean whipped six eggs in a bowl.

Sam's cheeks resembled a red chili pepper. "Linda Tran is a freaking psycho!"

Dean put down the bowl and crossed his arms. Castiel arched a dark brow. The former finally asked, "Linda Tran…isn't she like a Buddhist? Ain't they pacifists?"

Castiel took compassion on the youngest Winchester. "You do not have to share with us what transpired at the Tran residence."

"Oh, he so has to share with the class!" Dean's eyes sparkled.

Castiel elbowed him hard on the ribs. "Can't you see he is uncomfortable?"

"I know it's awesome!" Dean chuckled.

"Screw you, Dean!" Sam blew on the mug and drank all the hot chocolate. His body was warming up.

"Come on, man…you obviously ran like a mile in the middle of a freaking snowstorm in your birthday suit. You say Linda Tran went off the rails. Don't leave us in suspense!" Dean turned on the stove.

"God this is so embarrassing." Sam ran a hand through his shaggy locks.

Even Castiel's curiosity had been piqued. He makes the French toast, but his ears were definitely perked up. The two men impatiently waited for the young moose to finally spill the beans.

"Mrs. Tran found Kevin performing oral on me." Sam covered his face with huge hands.

Dean almost choked on his own saliva. Castiel's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. The former said, "Isn't he like 12? No wonder the woman went ape shit on your child molester ass."

Sam flipped Dean the bird. "No, asswipe…Kevin turns 20 in a couple of months!"

Dean uncontrollably laughed. "Just busting your balls, Romeo." Cas smirked.

"So little Kevin Tran is gay. Dude, you're lucky. You got yourself a pocket gay." Dean winked at his baby brother.

"What's so great about a pocket gay?" Sam gave his brother a befuddled look.

"The perfect travel homosexual. Just pop him in a man purse, a briefcase, and you're good to go."

Castiel shook his head. "Dean, you got that from Will & Grace."

"I sure did, boo." Dean tugged Cas close by the waistband of his underwear. The two men share a chaste kiss.

Sam made a gagging sound. "Please cool it with the PDA." Then he gawked like a fish. "Wait a minute! You watch Will & Grace?" Dean scowled at his baby brother before throwing a kitchen towel at him.

Castiel returned to the stove. The delicious and sweet aroma of French toast surrounded the entire kitchen. Dean playfully swatted Cas' perfect derriere, causing the shorter man to jump.

"So, what did Mama Tran do when she found her little boy imitating a Hoover vacuum?" Dean inquired.

"The woman swung a baseball bat at me. She even hit me twice."

"Dude, I'd pay to witness her going Babe Ruth on your moose ass." Dean wiped tears from his eyes.

"Hardy har har." Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean.

"Give her time to cool down. Her kid is lucky to have you as a boyfriend." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Who said anything about us dating?" Sam stood up.

"When was the last time you got some?" Dean asks.

Sam's shoulders deflated. "I lost count."

"That's sad, man. The way I see it; you two eggheads are a match made in Heaven. You are brains with bright futures ahead. Sammy, I know you're going to be a kick ass lawyer and Kevin will end up inventing the first flying car."

"He is studying medicine. Kid wants to become an oncologist. He may end up discovering a cure for cancer." Sam said with a big dopey smile.

"See you're smitten with the munchkin. You should see the sappy look in your eyes when you speak about the kid. Am I right, Cas?"

Castiel nodded. "He is a good boy."

"The dude isn't jailbait and wants to jump your bones. I say it's a win-win situation. You got my blessing."

"Thanks, but I wasn't asking for it." Sam set the table for breakfast. "You are right about one thing. I am going to give Mrs. Tran a couple of days to cool down. Then I will speak with her."

"Uhm Sammy, you still can join us for Thanksgiving," Dean told his brother.

"Yes, Sam you are more than welcome." Castiel smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, you guys. I already have plans. Gabe and Kali invited me over. I won't be alone."

"That's great. I hated thinking of you spending Turkey Day all by your lonesome." Dean poured orange juice in three glasses.

"Dean, by the way the retirement center is hosting a pre-Thanksgiving lunch on Monday. Think you can make it? I volunteered to take corn bread."

Dean swallowed hard. He hadn't visited John in over two weeks. Guilt assailed him. Dean had always been John's loyal little soldier. "Sure thing, Sammy; let me know the time and I'll be there." The trio ate the mouthwatering breakfast in amicable silence.

After his mother kicked a naked Sam out of their house under a snowstorm, Kevin lashed out at her. "How could you, mother?! He's not wearing clothes and snow's falling. He can catch pneumonia!"

"Kevin, don't you dare patronize me."

"Mom, you acted like you found him eating my corpse."

"Sit your ass down!"

Linda opted to sit on the loveseat. She winced looking at the messy couch. "Why didn't you tell me you are gay?"

Kevin bit a cuticle. "I was confused. When Sam returned I realized I'm gay. He's the only person that I have been strongly attracted to. At first I thought it was a silly crush that would go away after he left for Stanford."

"What you two were doing was inappropriate. That's something that is done in the privacy of your room."

"I instigated it. Sam fought me at first. I don't want you to think badly of him. Sam's a wonderful person." Linda could practically see stars in her son's eyes.

"You are to focus on your studies. I prohibit you from seeing him." Linda stood up.

"I am not a child and you can't stop me from being with Sam." Kevin walked to the stairs.

"Come back here, boy! You are not going upstairs. First you have to clean and disinfect the sofa." Linda disappeared in the kitchen and soon returned with a Lysol container and Hefty garbage bag. "Get to it!"

"I refuse to stop seeing him. You can't make me."

Linda narrowed her eyes at Kevin. "Keep provoking me and I will install a lock outside your bedroom door."

Linda went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Ten minutes later she yelled for Kevin to come down to eat. "Damn it!" She scurried up the stairs. The bedroom's window was left open. She jogged over to the closet and found half of its contents missing. Linda ran to the window and watched her son jogging down the street, carrying a duffle bag.

Gabriel checked the apple cinnamon muffins he was baking in the oven. Kali had spent the night and he wanted to treat his lady love to sweet treats. He was thrilled the electricity came back early in the morning. Gabe licked his lips, imagining him bending Kali over the kitchen table and having his way with her. Snickers and Butterscotch yapped at his heels. The dogs were overdue for their morning walk. Gabriel glanced out the window. The snowfall was light.

"OK kids…let daddy get dressed and he'll take you for a walk. Your bladders are about to burst…I bet."

Someone knocked hard on the front door. Gabriel worried it's his elderly neighbor. He hoped nothing's wrong with the old bat. He opened the door to Kevin Tran standing on the porch. The kid looked like he was about to cry. Kevin averted his eyes. His boss was obviously naked under the "Kiss the Chef" apron covering his torso.

"Come in, kiddo…your cute tush must be freezing."

Gabe left Kevin in the kitchen while he went to dress. When he came back, Gabriel prepared coffee and removed the muffins from the oven. After setting the table, the baker and his employee finally spoke.

Kevin told his boss the highlights. Gabriel felt bad for the kid. "You want me to call Sam to make sure he made it home?" Kevin nodded. He told Gabriel not to tell Sam he's at his house. Kevin felt horrible for the way things ended. He'll speak to Sam later in the week. He combed fingers through his hair. Fuck this would be the first Thanksgiving he wouldn't spend with his mom. Kevin was furious with her interfering ways. He was an adult and she could no longer dictate what he could and not do. At least his mom would spend Thanksgiving with her friend Jody Mills. The two women were best friends and the Trans always spent the holiday with the Mills family.

Gabriel told Kevin Sam was ok. He invited the teen to stay with him for a while; at least until things smoothed over with his old lady. The trickster surprised Kevin, when he told him he invited Sam for Thanksgiving. He handed the boys' leashes to the kid. The dogs barked happily at Kevin. The teen was already thinking of ways to make it up to Sam. He had the perfect outfit for the dessert portion of the evening, but he needed to sneak into the house to retrieve it. Kevin smirked as Butterscotch and Snickers tugged him along.

The Whitehouse (Tuesday before Thanksgiving)

President Roman used a pre-paid cellphone to make a call. The person answered after the fourth ring. "I am texting you the route they'll use to get to Camp David. I leave the rest in your very capable hands."

"The extermination problem should he handled quite easily." Virgil ended the call and waited for the President's text.

His black eyes scanned across the phone's screen. They resembled a cobra's deadly orbs. He threw the cheap phone on the floor and smashed a booted heel on it. Once the phone was in pieces, he tossed it in the sink and went on to melt the remains.

Dean and Castiel left Lawrence on Tuesday evening. If weather permitted, they should arrive in Washington DC the latest by noon the following day. Naomi was excited to see her son. Cas felt nauseous whenever he envisioned his reunion with Meg. Dean held his hand, as he drove the Impala down the Kansas Turnpike.

"Tell me about your lunch at the retirement home. How's your dad doing?" Castiel wanted to keep his mind from tomorrow.

"He wasn't much of a homophobic prick. He kept confusing Sam and me. I guess the Alzheimer's is progressing."

"I am sorry." Castiel kissed Dean's hand.

"We know things will deteriorate. It's just sad when he forgets mom's gone and he asks for her." Dean turns on the radio. They listened to Creedence Clearwater Revival’s greatest hits.

"I would rather die than live a life where I forget you," Castiel whispered and leaned his head against Dean's shoulder.

"Neither would I, babe." Dean felt better having Cas so close to him.

The boys almost made it to the Indiana boarder at three am. Dean exited the highway and drove thru a vacant road. No other cars were present for a long stretch. Castiel slept with his head leaning against the window. Dean thought he looked fucking adorable. He turned on the radio to a classic rock radio station. He doesn't want to fall asleep at the wheel. Cas volunteered to take the morning shift.

Suddenly, the intense blare of highlights blind Dean. He honked at the inconsiderate driver following the Impala. Dean sped up. The asshole did, as well. "What the fuck?"

The sound of burning rubber woke Castiel up. He rubbed his eyes. "Dean, what's going on?"

"Some douchebag's been following us. Dude, make sure your seatbelt is securely fastened."

"Dean, be careful."

A black '69 Charger rammed into the Impala's rear bumper. Dean cursed up a storm. "I am going to castrate this asshole after I rip his lungs out!"

Dean sped up even more. The speedometer read 90 mph. Castiel's hands clutched frantically into the leather seat. "Hold on, babe!"

The pursuit continued for approximately five minutes. The other driver turned off the headlights. Dean continued driving at 90 mph. Castiel had been trying to call 911 but there was no reception in the boondocks.

The Charger switched to the opposite lane and rammed into the Impala's driver side. Dean narrowed his eyes at the car. The windows were tinted and in the dark of night, he was unable to get a peak of the asshole driver.

Cas screamed, "Dean, watch out!"

Dean slowed down to no avail. The Charger crashed one last time against the Impala, causing it to veer off the road and sending it to crash against a tall maple tree.  
Virgil was about to pull over to verify the two men were seriously injured. He planned on using a silencer he kept in the glove compartment on the pair. A shot to the head should finish the job. Suddenly, headlights appeared at a distance. Virgil pressed his foot on the gas pedal and burned rubber down the dark deserted road. He could not afford to be seen at the site of the accident.


	17. Ghost Town

The smell of motor oil and smoke brought Dean immediately to consciousness, along with a lancing pain that flowed down his left shoulder and down to his wrist. Dean panicked as soon as his scrambled brain reminded him of the car accident. The wreck caused by an evil dick on purpose. Dean almost cried when his blurry vision landed on Baby's hood. The muscle car resembled a scrunched accordion. The Winchester remembered Cas was riding shotgun. He whipped his head to the side. Castiel was unconscious. His head must have hit the window as soon as Baby crashed into a tree. The shattered glass looked like a bizarre spiderweb.

Dean felt his heart jump up his throat. He experienced difficult breathing. The former soldier felt a panic attack stirring within him. Now was not the time to fucking loose it. He needed to make sure Cas was alive. Dean undid his seat belt and slid across the leather bench seat. The snowfall intensified within the last couple of minutes. It was freezing inside the Impala, but the palm of his hands sweated like crazy. 

He gently rested two fingers over Castiel's neck pulse point. Dean sighed and gave thanks to God. "Babe, can you hear me?" Cas didn't stir.

Dean leapt from the bench seat upon hearing two consecutive knocks on the driver's window. A man wearing a camouflaged winter jacket with a thick wool scarf wrapped around his neck peeked inside the wrecked car. Dean scurried back to the driver' side and moaned in pain, while trying to open the door. The metal had dented about six to eight inches inside because of the crash.

The stranger ran to the passenger side. Dean held Castiel before unlocking the door. The man who appeared to be in his mid to late fifties opened it. "I called 911. An ambulance should be here in five minutes. There is only a local clinic and no hospital in this town." The man's eyes became wider than pies, when his caught the dark and crimson blood oozing from Castiel's temple.

In all his panic, Dean hadn't noticed the cornucopia of tiny shards of glass that graced several inches of Castiel's skin on the side of his forehead. The unconscious man's sky-blue sweater which Dean loved how it looks on him was covered with dark blood on the collar and on the right sleeve. Dean wished to find the asshole that deliberately ran them off the road to rip his lungs out.

The stranger asked Dean if he was ok. Dean barely registered the question but nodded. Geez his shoulder throbbed non-stop. Dean winced and moaned out loud.

"Looks like you separated your shoulder, son. Grabbing you boys a blanket from my truck. Be right back." The stranger ran through snow covered grass.

Dean was frightened to move Castiel. He shuddered to think his lover sustained internal body damage. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. The man returned with a fleece blanket. Dean didn’t care if the man knew he and Cas were more than friends. He took the blanket from the stranger and gingerly wrapped it around Castiel's shoulders.

"I was not able to write down the other vehicle's tag. Bastard drove away like a bat out of hell." The stranger scratched his head.

"You have done so much for us, sir. Thanks for calling 911 and bringing Cas the blanket."

"My name is Remy."

"Dean and this is Castiel." His fingers comb through his boyfriend's disordered hair.

Remy stared at Castiel for a moment and scrunched his brows. "Wait a minute…that's Castiel Novak. Shit! I knew he looked familiar."

Dean ignored the man and focused his entire attention on Cas, who remained immobile like a statue. His lips turned blue and his face became pale. The bleeding continued from his temple. This worried Dean tremendously. Finally, the loud wails of an ambulance's siren could be heard from a short distance. Remy jogged to the road to signal the ambulance driver.

Within fifteen minutes the boys were driven to a clinic. Dean thanked Remy before he and Castiel were placed inside the emergency vehicle. Remy said it was an honor coming to their rescue and saving the former President son's life. He told Dean both of them would be in his prayers.

The clinic's skeleton staff worked diligently on the two young men, especially after discovering Castiel's identity. One of the EMT's, a gangly kid barely out of junior college stretched the ligaments of Dean's mildly separated shoulder. Dean bit the inside of one of his cheeks to prevent him from screaming. Sweat poured down his forehead and under his arms through the ordeal.

The kid handed Dean an ice pack. "Leave it on the shoulder for a half hour." He gave the former soldier a paper cup filled with water and two over the counter pain relievers. Dean swallowed the pills.

"Can I go see Castiel Novak? Has he been examined yet?" Dean hopped from the examination table.

"The only doctor on call this evening is checking him as we speak." The EMT instructed Dean to take two more pain pills in four hours. Dean thanked him and vacated the cubicle like room.

He heard activity from the adjacent exam room. Dean leaned against the wall. Shit he needed to call Naomi and then Sam. Naomi panicked as soon as Dean told her about the crash. She barely allowed him to continue. She asked for their location and soon brought the call to an end.

Sammy wanted to take the next flight to where they were, but Dean told his brother he was ok now. He was not sure about Cas' condition, but he kept this from Sam. "He is probably gonna need two or three stitches and he will be right as rain." Dean swallowed hard.

"You sure you don't want me to come? I could be there in six hours."

"We are fine. Promise to keep you up to date, Sammy."

"You better. Give Cas a big hug for me," Sam says.

"I will. Bye Sammy."

Dean threw the icepack inside a garbage container. He rotated his shoulder. It was starting to feel better. Suddenly, a commotion came from the exam room Cas was in. "Dean!"  
The Winchester didn't hesitate to run inside. Castiel finally regained consciousness. He sat on the examination table. His eyes were wider than normal, searching for Dean.

"I'm here, babe." Dean strolled to the table and held Cas' cold and clammy hands. They shook in his hold. "Hey…everything’s gonna be alright." He brought Cas hands to his lips to kiss each knuckle. Castiel began to relax.

A nurse currently applied Neosporin to the nasty gash on Castiel's temple. She already cleaned it with oxygen peroxide and stopped the bleeding. Another removed the tiny shards of glass with tweezers. It was a miracle Castiel hadn't woken up in the middle of that. Dean was grateful for it.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Dean mouthed into Cas' hair.

"Not that much. I was scared when I woke up and you weren't with me. I thought you were gone."

"That fucker wasn't able to get rid of us."

"Who would deliberately drive us off the road?" Castiel made space for Dean to join him on the table. He pressed his back to Dean's chest. His lover's steady heartbeat and warmth finished calming Cas.

"Got no idea but will find out. Fucker must pay."

The eldest of the two nurses cleared her throat. "We need to apply the stitches now, Mr. Novak."

"How many does he need?" Concern filled Dean's voice.

"Between six and eight due to the gash being somewhat deep." She turned to Cas before she started stitching his temple. "You are lucky no glass got into your eyes. They are so beautiful. I can't name the shade of blue they are."

"Lapis lazuli," Dean muttered.

"Excuse me?" the kind nurse asked.

"Lapis lazuli is a gemstone. Cas' eyes are that exact shade of blue." He blushed ferociously under the two nurses' gaze.

The youngest nurse smiled gently at him. She scooted closer to the more experienced nurse to assist her in applying the stitches. Dean held his boyfriend's hand during the entire procedure. To his credit Castiel didn’t bat an eye through the whole thing. The nurses finished quickly. The young one turned to both men.

"You guys make a cute couple. I see why you did what you did," she motioned to Cas.

Dean and Cas knew she referred to Castiel leaving Meg at the altar. "No one should hide who they are. After learning why you left your fiancée and came out, I told my friends and family I am gay. Never been happier…so thanks." She nibbled on her lower lip.

"I am happy I could help," Cas said.

The nurse waved bye and exited the room. Dean and Castiel were left alone for the first time since the accident. Cas turned to Dean. He still felt a little dizzy. Dean held his upper arms. "Hey be careful."

Castiel sunk his face into Dean's neck. "I almost went crazy thinking I lost you."

"You won’t get rid of me, babe. Sorry to tell ya but you are stuck with my freckled behind." Dean playfully wiggled his brows to break the tension.

"Promise you will never leave me, Dean. I love you so much it hurts here." Castiel clutched his chest.

"I know the feeling. I love you, too." Dean kissed the tip of Castiel's nose. "Dude, can we put an end to this chick flick fest?"

"Aw is my Jolly Rancher mad that his masculinity came into question?" Cas buried his face closer to Dean's neck. He peppered kisses all over the exposed skin.

"This is your entire fault. Ever since I met you, I feel like I am in the middle of one of Bridget Jones' adventures."

"You read Bridget Jones' Diary?" Castiel smirked.

"I watched the first movie." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Castiel arched a brow. "Now I know who the chick is in this relationship."

"Hey, I got a thing for Hugh Grant. Kill me for being a sucker for baby blues." Dean pouted adorably to his boyfriend.

"And I have a thing for green eyes, bow legs and freckles." Castiel kissed Dean lightly on the mouth. "Ouch!" Cas held his head.

"What's wrong, babe?" Dean stood up, riddled with concern.

"It feels like someone dropped a brick on my head."

"Don't move…calling a nurse for some aspirin." Dean jogged out of the examination room.

Two hours later, the two of them lay in a bed. The doctor recommended for Castiel to stay overnight. He wanted to make sure there were no complications from the head injury. Dean was adamant in remaining at his lover's side. So, the doctor had no alternative but to allow him to sleep in the same room.

After the nurse came to check Castiel's vital signs one last time, Dean joined his boyfriend on the bed. Castiel was halfway asleep. Dean played with his hair.

When it all falls, when it all falls down  
I'll be your fire when the lights go out  
When there's no one, no one else around  
We'll be two souls in a ghosttown

Castiel's fingers clutched to Dean's shirt. He smiled. Dean knew he loves this particular Madonna song. It's about two lovers trying to survive and not loose each other in an apocalyptic world. Dean’s singing voice soothed him. Castiel was close to a deep slumber.

When the world gets cold, I'll be your cover  
Let's just hold onto each other  
When it all falls, when it all falls down  
We'll be two souls in a ghosttown

Dean ceased singing after hearing Castiel's light snores. He kissed his forehead gently. "I can't lose you, Cas. I love you so much, Chilly."

Naomi stayed rooted outside the door surrounded by two Secret Service agents. She felt like she intruded in a private moment between her son and his lover. The former President came to terms about her son being romantically involved with Dean Winchester. Listening to the emotion in the former soldier's voice when he sang to her son and the tender way he told Castiel he loved him; convinced Naomi that her son was in good hands. Dean Winchester was devoted to him and was going nowhere. All Naomi wanted was for her son to be happy.

She straightened her gray pantsuit and knocked on the door. Dean's deep voice beckoned her to come in. The tawny haired man jumped from the bed when Naomi entered. She instructed the agents to remain outside. "Madame President, you got here fast."

"That's one of the perks of having Air Force One at your disposal. You may call me Naomi. You are my son's boyfriend after all." Naomi stepped closer to the bed and gazed at her only child with a look of adoration. "Relieved to see you are well, Dean. How is he?" She ran fingers through her son's unruly locks.

"No serious injuries…just eight stitches on his right temple. Some glass cut into his skin on impact."

"Thank God," Naomi murmured and bent down to kiss Cas on the forehead. "How did it happen?" Dean told Naomi everything. "Someone will be assigned to search this State's along with the neighboring one’s tag databases for a black Charger. The asshole is not going to get away with trying to kill the two of you."

"I’ll help any way I can." Dean clenched his fists.

"But who would want to kill you boys?" Naomi shook her head.

"Beats me...maybe it was part of some gang initiation," Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe," Naomi said but didn’t sound convinced. Dean carried a chair next to Cas' bed. Naomi thanked him and sat. Dean returned to his lover's side.

Castiel woke up at eight am and Dean soon after. Naomi had a crick in her neck. This did not prevent her from cooing over her son the entire morning. The doctor discharged Castiel and instructed the young man to take it easy for a couple of days. If any dizziness happened, he needed to go to the ER quickly. Naomi thanked the physician, who was flustered at meeting his country's first female President.

One of the Secret Service agents informed Dean that Baby had been flown to Lawrence after he procured for them Rufus' address. The old coot will take care of her. Part of Dean's immediate plans included restoring the Impala to her former glory. First, he and Cas must survive Thanksgiving at Camp David.

Later that day the boys and Naomi were driven to Camp David in a black 2016 Suburban. As the SUV pulled closer to Catoctin National Park, Castiel felt nauseous. For the first time since the evening before the wedding that wasn't, he woldl come face to face with Meg. What would he say to her besides an obvious apology? Dean felt Cas' discomfort. He slid an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. Naomi patted his knee. He smiled gratefully at the two of them.

His eyes raked over the field that led to the famous retreat used by US Presidents and foreign dignitaries. In the summer time during their adolescence, he and Meg rode horses there. Now the land resembled a winter wonderland. Castiel closed his eyes until an agent opened the two back doors.

Naomi exited first. Dean followed. Castiel remained in the SUV for another minute. He breathed deeply before vacating the vehicle. Cas stopped in his tracks. Standing outside the front door were Meg and a thunderous looking Dick Roman. Castiel was thankful the President did not possess super powers, like emitting laser beams from his eyes, because he would be dead right this moment.

Meg looked fresh as a daisy in a yellow cotton shirt, cream colored Capri pants and matching cardigan. God, he missed his dear friend. They used to be inseparable most of their lives. Tears sprang in Castiel's eyes. Until this moment he had no idea how much he missed his best friend. Meg's face stayed neutral.

Castiel took two steps closer to her. He started feeling brave just knowing Dean walked a few feet behind him. Naomi cleared her throat and Dick Roman growled. Meg left her father's side and whispered, "Hello Clarence."


	18. Forgiveness, Reconciliations & Squash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A vegetable is used during sex.

Castiel felt like a skittish mare as he wearily approached his former fiancée. He swallowed hard. Cas discreetly wiped sweaty palms on the denim material of his jeans. Meg smirked at him mischievously.

"Come here," she whispered and outstretched her arms. Castiel immediately gathered his lifelong friend in his arms. He rested his chin over her brown, curly locks.

"Please forgive me, Meg. Won't blame you if you never forgive me for being a spineless coward," Cas spoke into her hair. He inhaled deeply the scent of the lavender shampoo Meg always used. "I should have handled things differently and told you way before the wedding." Castiel closed his eyes.

Meg's head rested against Castiel's chest. "Clarence, we’ve been best friends most of our lives. I forgive you." She nibbled her lower lip. "It just hurts that you kept the truth from me. I knew you were bi but now you are gay?"

Castiel opened his eyes. The two of them had not realized everyone had gone inside the house. Meg led him to the front steps. Once the duo sat down, her eyes locked with his. She nodded at him that it's ok for him to answer her question now.

"I kept deluding myself and came to the realization I am only into men, when I met Dean." His Adam's apple bobbed nervously. "During my time at the Peace Corps I met a man named Ion and we were intimate."

Meg's eyes resembled marbles. "Why didn't you tell me, Clarence? We always shared all our secrets. I wouldn't have cared if you told me the truth. Nothing could prevent me from being your friend."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wanted to be Naomi's perfect little soldier. I thought that by marrying you and becoming a lawyer, she would be happy. It's not easy being the President's son. You are being watched like a bug under a microscope by the entire planet. Could you imagine the scandal? Conservative President Novak’s son gay!"

"Clarence, I know exactly how it is. My dad is the Prez now and I need to be an honest citizen 24/7. I fucking hate it!"

Castiel smiled at his friend. "You cannot fathom how much I miss you."

Meg nudged his shoulder with one of hers. "Promise me there won’t be any more secrets between us."

"I swear, Meg and I am so sorry for hurting you and making a laughingstock out of you." Castiel placed an errant curl behind her ear. She curled her index finger for him to lean his head closer to her. Meg whispered in his ear, "Wanna hear a secret?"

Castiel's dark brows rose. "What is it?"

Meg giggled. This piqued Castiel's curiosity. Meg Roman has never been the giggly ultra-feminine type. Something which Cas always admired about her. Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing a thunderous Balthazar.

Fuck! Castiel wasn’t expecting an appearance from his close friend. He stood up. Balthazar glared daggers at him. "Well you have some cojones, Castiel Novak!" The Brit's eyes reminded Cas of glaciers. "Abandoning Meg at the altar and making her a national joke. Then don't own the stones to apologize to her in person until now."

Meg rose and stood adjacent to Balthazar. She planted a hand over one of his biceps. The brunette stood on tiptoes and whispered something in the irate man's ear. The words soothed the Brit's agitated state. Balthy's face became less red. Castiel was shocked at the interaction between the two.

His mouth formed an O for a few seconds. "Wait a minute…is this your secret, Meg? The two of you are dating?" Meg grinned. Balthazar nodded affirmatively to Cas. "Whoa…I definitely never expected this."

"No one knows. Dad thinks Balthazar continues supporting me. He is the only person, who has been constantly at my side ever since the cancelled wedding." Meg tilted her head up and gave Balthy a gaze of pure adoration. The Brit smiled fondly at her, revealing his craggy features.

Castiel scooted closer to both of his friends. He scowled at Balthazar trying to intimidate him. "You break her heart…I will break your face."

"I would never hurt Meg," Balthazar glared at Cas. Castiel received the message crystal clear. What Balthy is trying to say is that he would never hurt Meg the way he did.

"I am sorry Balthy for not contacting you after I ran. You always were a loyal friend to me and I fucked things up royally with the two of you."

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "I curse myself for being such a sap." He wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders and pulled him in for a bear hug. "I bloody missed you, bloke." He kissed the top of Cas' head. The trio shared a long hug.

Dean opened the door and poked his head out. He was starting to worry about his boyfriend. Castiel instantly noticed Dean. He smiled fondly at him and motioned for the former soldier to join them. The Winchester took a couple of steps towards the trio.

Meg offered him her hand. Dean shook it firmly. "I am Meg and you must be the bodyguard that stole Clarence's heart."

Dean was at a loss for words. What does he say to the woman your boyfriend dumped at the altar right before hooking up with you. He licked his dry lips. "Uhm nice to meetcha…Dean Winchester at your service."

"Geez Clarence! He is prettier than me." Meg grinned at Cas. She turned back to Dean. "I'd kill for lashes like yours." Dean pouted. "Castiel must be crazy about those lips."

"Alright darling, we get the point. Dean is fucking gorgeous!" Balthazar stood next to his girlfriend. He shook hands with Dean as Cas introduced them.

Balthy tapped a forefinger against his lips. "Wait a second. Cassie weren't you dating someone named Sam. The chap the press took pictures of the two of you on a date?"

"Both of you share the same last name," Meg chimed in.

Castiel moaned before telling them the cliff notes version of his adventures after bolting from the wedding. Balthy tapped him hard on the shoulder. "Cassie, you sly dog!"

Meg lightly touched the stitches on Castiel's temple. "You must be beat. Let's go inside. Your mom set up your old room."

"The asshole that drove you off the road hasn’t been captured?" Balthy inquired.

"No, but I won't rest until I find the douche bag. Motherfucker is going down." Dean clenched his fists.

Naomi made an appearance. "Castiel, you need to rest and so does Dean. Allow me to show you to your rooms."

Cas isn't surprised at the turn of events. His mom is America's #1 conservative. Plus, on their way to Camp David the former President informed the two men that they would not share a bedroom. She thought it would be in bad taste for them to do so, since Meg currently stayed under the same roof.

Chuck hugged the hell out of his only son. Both Novaks reconnected in the library. Chuck reprimanded Cas at first but then told him he was damn proud of his life choices. Dean and his boyfriend's father clicked. Castiel was grateful for his parents taking a liking to his lover.

Thanksgiving dinner was awkward courtesy of Dick. The man certainly lived up to his name. He tore so hard into the baked turkey, when he carved it that the other people at the table thought there would be nothing left to eat. The President grilled Castiel about his coming out and how could he keep it a secret his entire life.

After the butler cleared the remnants of the main course from the table and the guests ate dessert comprised of pumpkin pie and marshmallow yams, the President sipped from a cup of coffee. His eyes narrowed in on Castiel.

"You got some nerve showing your mug here. What you did to my little girl is unforgivable."

"Dad, I forgave him. Let it go please." Meg stopped eating.

"What makes things worst is him bringing his significant other along. Have you no shame, Castiel?" Disgust laced Roman's voice.

"Dick, that is enough! Meg forgave my son and he is very sorry for how he handled things." Naomi shoved the linen napkin on the table.

"He made a fool of her and the entire world now knows he left her for someone's penis! That is double the humiliation." Dick slammed a hand hard on the table. Silverware rattled.

"Shut up, Dick! You already made yourself perfectly clear." Chuck rose from the chair. "You will cease reprimanding my son. He has apologized profusely to everyone in this room."

"We are leaving tomorrow morning," Castiel said. He held Dean's hand and they walked out of the large dining room.

That evening around midnight Meg poked her head out of her bedroom door. A Secret Service agent stood sentry at the end of the hall. She winked at him before jogging to the other end of the corridor. She tapped lightly on the door before it was swiftly opened. Balthazar pulled her inside eagerly to kiss her longingly. They made sure to lock the door and be very quiet.

Castiel paced the wood floor in his assigned chamber. He wanted to make sure Dick Roman aka Hitler was most likely asleep before he vacated his room. As soon as his watch showed it was midnight, he opened the door, and peaked outside the dark hall. Only one agent is on duty in this section of the house. Castiel squinted his eyes in the dark. It looked like its Raphael, an agent he never liked. Cas threw caution to the wind and scurried to the chamber across from his. He scratched at the door. Dean soon opened it.

"Took ya long enough," the Winchester whispered.

Once the door closed and Dean locked it, Castiel relaxed. "I wanted to make sure David Duke fell asleep. I hate the fucker. Talk about a homophobic dick."

"Hey calm down. We're blowing this Popsicle stand tomorrow. The dude makes my skin crawl." Dean got in bed and Castiel soon followed.

Cas was the big spoon. He kissed the back of Dean's neck. "I am so glad that asshole never became my father in law. I do feel bad for Meg. She must keep her relationship with 

Balthy under wraps because Dick never approved of him. He thinks Balthazar is a good for nothing womanizer."

Dean laced his fingers with Castiel's. "I don't envy them. Your parents seem chill though."

"They really like you." Castiel closed his eyes. His warm breath offered Dean comfort. He won’t suffer from nightmares tonight with Cas at his side.

Dick Roman sat in the library. The lights were off. He preferred it that way. The President sipped whiskey from a glass. He patiently waited for Virgil to answer the phone. Dick made sure no agents were in the vicinity. He could not afford for anyone to hear the conversation.

The hired assassin answered at the fourth ring. "Are we on for tomorrow morning?"

"There has been a change in plans. Novak and Winchester are leaving tomorrow. So, the hunting party is cancelled."

Silence is the result on the other end. "What now?"

Dick and Virgil concocted Plan B to get rid of Castiel. It was an annual tradition for the men to go quail hunting the morning after Thanksgiving. The President told Virgil of the perfect spot for him to hide and shoot Castiel. Roman would make it seem like a hunting accident a la Dick Cheney.

"The best option is to wait. Another opportunity will arise. Did you get rid of the Charger?" Roman finished drinking his whiskey.

"Of course, Mr. President; I burned it and got rid of the plate."

"Good…I know next time you won’t let me down, Mr. Virgil. Let's keep in touch." Dick tossed the empty glass into the unlit fireplace. Virgil ended the call.

Meanwhile in Lawrence, Sam Winchester undressed after sharing Thanksgiving meal with Gabriel, Kali and Kevin. The latter remained living with Gabe. Kevin spoke to his mom earlier in the day via phone and wished her a Happy Thanksgiving. Linda was adamant that her son didn't need any form of distraction from his studies. Kevin told her he needed a healthy social life and that included him seeing Sam. They left things at that.

Gabriel went all out with the meal. He cooked and baked a plethora of dishes. Kali brought two bottles of red wine. Kevin created the centerpiece which consisted of a wicker turkey and cornucopia. Sam baked corn bread from home. After stuffing themselves with the bounty Gabe prepared, the quartet resembled stuffed turkeys themselves.

They played Taboo for about an hour after dessert. Sam and Kevin were an unstoppable team and won easily. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at them. After the fun game, the group decided to watch "The Birdcage". All of them were huge Robin Williams fans. At around one in the morning, everyone went to bed.

Currently Sam slid into the guestroom's bed. He slept naked since he liked how the silk sheets felt against his sensitive skin. Kevin had been giving him sultry glances the entire night. Sam kept remembering the last night they were together. His cock twitched. He rubbed the silk sheets over it. Sam loved the decadent sensation. He stretched his long leonine body.

A small knock was heard at the door. Sam composed himself. "Come in!"

Sam smirked at the vision at the other side of the door. Kevin wore a Pocahontas costume with a wig consisting of two long ebony braids. He carried the cornucopia that served as  
the table's centerpiece. Kevin lowered his head demurely and walked towards the bed.

"I come baring gifts from the harvest, Captain Smith." Kevin placed the cornucopia in front of Sam on the mattress.

"I am honored my beautiful princess," Sam tugged Kevin closer to the bed. What the hell? He’ll play along.

The nineteen-year-old slipped his arms around Sam's muscular torso. Sam leaned closer and placed his face against Kevin's abdomen. They remained silent, to take in each other's presence for a while.

"Are you ok with this?" Kevin timidly asked. Sam nodded fervently.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking the last couple of days. Fuck it! Life is too damn short. My dad lost my mom, when she was young. I don't want to lose more time. I really like you and you’ve liked me for a long time."

Sam’s words startled Kevin. He'd been afraid Sam was going to tell him that they should remain friends; especially with how tense things were with his mom. Kevin wanted to climb up to the roof and yell at the world that he was the happiest man in the planet. Sam Winchester the only person he'd ever been attracted to and close to being in love with wanted to be with him.

Kevin knelt in front of Sam on the mattress. The Winchester gingerly traced his fingers across Kevin's jaw and neck. Kevin purred. "You are so beautiful," Sam mouthed against the side of Kevin's neck.

Kevin's lips covered Sam's mouth. The kiss started off tender but in under a minute they were devouring each other. Kevin rubbed his erection against Sam's engorged anaconda. The two of them rutted against one another. The skirt of Kevin's Pocahontas costume rode up to his waist and Sam discovered the teen was not wearing any underwear. The silk sheets no longer covered Sam's lower extremities.

Their bare cocks slid together. Pre-cum made things easier. Kevin was already close to the cliff. Warmth pooled in his lower abdomen. His closed eyelids flickered. Sam kissed his arched neck. Kevin wanted Sam to come soon. So, he rubbed his dick harder against Sam's giant cock. He heard the hitch in Sam's heavy breathing. Kevin came first. A thick rope of jizz covered Sam's toned abdomen and chest. Sam rubbed himself again hard and slow against Kevin. He finally fell off the precipice.

Sam dropped unceremoniously on the mattress. He brought Kevin down with him. The two men shared a pillow. Kevin licked sweat from Sam's temple. The older man played with the college student's hair. The wig had come off during their rutting session. Sam sat. "Come here," he pulled Kevin upwards. "Raise your arms." Sam slid the dress up his lover's arms. Once it was off, he tossed it on the floor.

Kevin rummaged through the bedside table. He found a bottle of lube. Kevin hopped off the bed and grabbed a squash from the fallen cornucopia. Sam arched a brow.  
The younger man became shy suddenly; a complete contrast to the passionate creature that brought Sam to climax a few minutes ago. Kevin poured lube over one of the squash's ends. He nibbled his lower lip which Sam found endearing like hell.

"You are huge. Maybe we can start prepping me with normal sized objects."

Sam lifted Kevin's chin with two fingers. "Hey no rush, man."

"I know. You don't mind?"

Sam shook his hand. "Whatever you want." He took the vegetable in his hands.

Kevin knelt in the center of the bed and leaned on his elbows. "Go!"

Sam kissed Kevin's ass cheeks tenderly. The teen yelped, when Sam opened the cheeks and slipped his tongue inside. He brushed up and down. Kevin felt like he's a blank canvas which Sam was creating a masterpiece with his tongue. Sam inserted a finger. He licked deeper and was knuckle deep. Kevin wiggled a little. Stars appeared in front of his closed eyes after Sam found his prostate.

"Touch yourself," Sam commanded him.

Kevin's fingers wrapped around his semi erect cock. His strokes matched Sam's movements. Kevin has never been so aroused in his entire life. His breathing became erratic. He moaned out loud into the pillow. Suddenly, Sam stopped. When Kevin was about to ask why he stopped, he felt something cold and wet enter his hole slowly. Sam had prepped him well because Kevin was able to take half of the squash. The Winchester slid the vegetable in and out at a leisure pace. Sam's hand covered Kevin's smaller one over his erect shaft.

"Faster," Kevin panted.

Sam increased his tempo at both ends. Kevin bit his swollen lower lip. He could no longer help it and screamed out Sam's name incessantly. The taller man's large frame engulfed his smaller one. Sam lightly bit the juncture of Kevin's shoulder and neck. He ground his own dick against the younger man's ass. Like before Kevin came first. He turned around and enveloped Sam's impressive cock with his right hand. He jerked the older man until he climaxed.

Gabriel angrily banged on the adjoining wall. "Shut the fuck up! The neighbors now know what you horn dogs are up to!"

Kevin's face turned beet red. Sam chuckled. He lay down and brought Kevin with him. The teen's body covered his. Sam easily brought him upwards. They shared a long kiss. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their skin glowed. "I am glad we did this." Sam pressed his forehead against Kevin's.

"So, what are we?" Kevin asked innocently.

"I consider you my boyfriend." Sam kissed the tip of his nose.

"I can't believe this is happening." Kevin smiled widely. "Sam, I think I love you."

"Sorry it took me so long, but you were jailbait before. It would have been weird if I was interested in you, when I tutored you." Sam played with his boyfriend's hair. "Hey, you want to come with me to Kansas City tomorrow? I need to collect some court documents early Monday morning, but we can spend the entire weekend in the city."

Kevin's dark eyes lit up. "Yes! I only have class on Tuesday and Thursday next week."

"Great so we can visit the museum on Saturday." If Dean were here Sam would never hear the end of him being a big nerd. He didn't care. Sam was happy. He found a fellow nerd in cute Kevin Tran. The teen snuggled closer to him. Sam knew he was fucked. The kid had him wrapped around his little finger.


	19. Surprises, Charlie the Kitten and Hidden Cameras

All the curse words known in the English language blasted out of Dean's mouth from Washington DC to Missouri. His fingers which were curled extremely tight around the steering wheel were turning a strange combination of Smurf blue and white. "That homophobic motherfucker makes John look like Mother Teresa!"

Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt and slid close to his boyfriend. He gently massaged Dean's right thigh. "It's over now. Hopefully we will never cross paths with Dick Roman ever again."

"Feel like turning back and ripping his lungs out." Dean's nostrils flared. His face resembled a raging bull ready to butt heads with a matador taunting him with a red flag.  
Cas nibbled Dean's right ear while he raked his fingers through the taller man's tawny hair. Dean's erratic breathing started to calm down. His chest heaved slower. Castiel traced his tongue over the sensitive skin of his lover's ear shell.

"That asshole is not worth mentioning. Relax before you suffer a stroke. What would I do with a vegetable for a boyfriend? I could get my very own boy toy. You can watch us go at it from your wheelchair." Castiel obviously played with Dean, but the Winchester became livid once again upon hearing his boyfriend's taunting words.

Dean swerved the Impala to the side of a back road. Castiel needed to hold on to the dashboard. His baby blues practically bulged out of their sockets. "What the fuck was that for?!"

The former soldier turned off the ignition. He undid his seatbelt and in less than ten seconds sat on a dumbfounded Cas' lap. Dean roughly cupped the dark-haired man's chin with one hand. "You are mine. Ya understand?" The Winchester's hand palmed Castiel's groin. His denim clad dick twitched. Fuck Dean became even hotter when he got all possessive!

"I was just teasing you, my Jolly Rancher. I could never be with anyone else." Castiel went for a kiss but Dean turned his face to the side. Cas' lips landed on his stubble covered jaw. "Dean, stop acting like a spoiled six-year-old."

Dean closed his eyes and counted internally to ten. He opened his eyes and locked them with Cas' concerned orbs. Dean licked his dry lips which covered Castiel's rapidly. He kissed Cas tenderly. Dean's fingers dug through his boyfriend's wild hair. Castiel clung desperately to Dean's shoulders. Once the kiss came to an end, the two men's foreheads touched.

Dean swallowed hard. "Sorry, babe. That dick head's hateful words still got me riled up."

"I know but we need to forget. I have an idea." Cas' eyes lit up.

Dean rained kisses down the shorter man's neck. He expertly unzipped Castiel's jeans and jerked him off. Cas purred and rubbed himself against his boyfriend; reminding Dean of a six-foot cat.

"We should spend the night here in Missouri. I heard of this great gay friendly place called Jaudon Roadhouse. They got a great house band and killer jalapeno burgers." Castiel mouthed against Dean's clavicle. His body spasmed, as spunk covered Dean's hand. Cas' own jeans were stained. Dean wiped his fingers and the palm of his hand clean with his tongue. Castiel kissed him longingly.

"Thanks…I needed that." Dean sat next to him on the bench seat. Castiel waited for his body to return back to normal. It felt boneless after the great orgasm Dean bestowed upon him.

"Jaudon sounds like a good plan. We can book a room at the Holiday Inn." Dean kissed Castiel's cheek before returning to the wheel.

The two of them first went to the Holiday Inn to book a room for the night. It took little persuasion from Cas' part to convince Dean to join him in the shower. After an earth shattering rim job which caused Dean's pruney toes to curl into the wet tiles, the two men soaped and rinsed each other.

Jaudon's was packed and just like Cas said it was a gay friendly establishment. While the couple ate big and fat jalapeno burgers and the thickest curly fries Dean had ever seen, the house band called the Garrison played classic rock tunes that the audition petitioned for. When Dean excused himself to the bathroom, Cas walked over to the front man and requested CCR's "Fortunate Son".

After the two of them shared a slice of warm cherry pie a la mode, Cas motioned at the lead singer, who nodded in return. Dean smiled as soon as he heard the opening chords to one of his all-time favorite songs. Castiel got on his feet and held Dean by the wrist. The Winchester was not a fan of dancing but for Cas he made an exception.

Several heads swung their way since they instantly recognized Castiel. The duo ignored the eyes that were on them. Castiel circled his arms around Dean's neck. Dean slipped his fingers inside the back of his boyfriend's jean pockets. Their chests touched while they swayed to the classic oldie. Their eyes did not move from each other.

Other couples danced around them but Dean and Castiel were the only people in the establishment. Cas cleared his throat. He was nervous about what he was about to ask Dean. Dean grinned. "What's up, babe?"

Castiel chewed on his lower lip. "Dean, I’ve been thinking about this a lot since we officially got together."

Dean titled his head to the side. "Spill it, man!"

"Do you want to move in with me? I really miss you every night and want to see your face, when I wake up every morning." The tips of Cas' ears turned bright red.

"Aw babe, you are such a sappy chick." Dean tweaked Castiel's nose. Cas playfully batted his hand away.

"Forget it!" Cas was about to walk away.

"Hey! You are not going anywhere," Dean pulled his boyfriend closer to him. He kissed him softly on the lips. "There you got my answer, sweetheart."

"Are you serious?" Castiel's smile couldn't get any wider.

"As a heart attack, babe," Dean said with so much affection; he felt his heart was about to burst from his ribcage. He gingerly ran fingers down the blue-eyed man's back.

They shared a long kiss that resulted in whistling and wolf calls from plenty of the roadhouse patrons. The house band played "All of My Love" by Led Zeppelin. The deliriously enamored couple didn't give a shit that a couple of patrons took pictures of them with their cell phones. The following morning several gossip online blogs showcased pics of the love birds celebrating their moving in together. Dean felt a bit sad about leaving Sammy alone in their childhood home, but something told him that he was not destined to be alone much longer. The Trans were known for being feisty and getting what they wanted. Little Kevin Tran's laser beam focus had zeroed in on his moose baby brother. Poor Sam had nowhere to run.

Monday morning found Sam and Kevin in the city. The kid had been morose the entire weekend since Mama Tran gave him an ultimatum: focus on his studies and no dating or getting involved with Sam Winchester and she would not financially support her son. Kevin had an academic scholarship that only covered his tuition. That is why he worked part time at Heavenly Delights to pay for his books and school supplies. It was too late in the academic year to apply to live on campus.

Sam tried his best to cheer his adorable boyfriend. Kevin gave him a couple of Mona Lisa smiles while they visited the art and science museums. Sam even smudged pineapple ice cream on his nose to make Kevin laugh. At least it earned a giggle. When he was about to wipe it off with a paper napkin, Kevin held his hand in mid-air and brushed the cold dessert off with his tongue.

Sunday night the two of them lay in the hotel room's queen-sized bed watching "the Notebook". Neither man had ever watched it. The theme of the female lead suffering from Alzheimer's hit home for Sam. Kevin wrapped the blubbering Big Foot in his arms and comforted him until he ceased crying.

"We should have watched anime porn instead," Kevin suggested.

Sam made a gagging sound. "Please not you, too. Dean used to be addicted to that shit."

"Got you to stop blabbering like a little kid watching Bambi for the first time." Kevin nudged Sam's broad shoulder.

"It sucks, man. Dad and mom were together for a short period of time and now as much as he wants to remember his beloved Mary, John barely does." Sam wiped his eyes with the sleeve of a Kansas City Royals t-shirt.

Kevin sat on Sam's folded thighs. He peppered kisses all over the giant's face. His hands timidly held Sam's jaw. "You know you can always count on me, Sam. I know you don't love me, but I’ve always loved you. Whatever you need, you know I am here for you." Sam closed his eyes and pressed his broad forehead against Kevin's.

"What did I do to deserve you, man?" Sam smiled as he said the words.

"You are a beautiful person Sam Winchester, and don't you forget it." Kevin murmured softly against Sam's temple. At that moment Sam realized he is in love with Kevin Tran. The two of them soon fall asleep in each other's arms.

The following morning after Sam picked up important legal documents for a case the attorney he works as a paralegal for is working on, the Sasquatch is struck with a genius idea. Kevin is drinking from a can of Coke when Sam blurted it out to him. The 19-year-old spat soda out. "You better not be yanking my chain, Sam Winchester!"

"I swear I am not. This is a solution to your current problems." He tugged an earlobe. "And Iaminlovewithyou."

"Say that again?" Kevin furrowed his brows.

"I am in love with you." Sam looked at the ceiling, searching for serenity. The little bastard had heard him the first time. Kevin enjoyed seeing his boyfriend squirm. "You know  
what I recant my proposal."

"Don't you dare!" Kevin scowled.

"Is that a yes? We are in a courthouse and same sex marriage became legal in Kansas." Sam grinned down at Kevin.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Kevin jumped on his soon to be husband.

Dean and Castiel returned to Lawrence on Sunday night. The former was surprised to find an empty house. Sam's truck was nowhere in sight. Dean called his brother's closest friends and all of them gave the same reply that they hadn't seen Sam since last week. The green-eyed man tried reaching Kevin Tran but didn't receive an answer. Both he and Cas were tired. So, they decided to sleep in Casa Winchester. Dean planned on lending Cas some of his clothes for work tomorrow.

The Winchester brothers finally coincided in their home early Monday evening. Dean returned from work dead tired. He fixed a 2012 Camaro and a 1992 Jeep Wrangler. His hands and fingernails were smeared with grease. Dean drank from a beer can when Sam and Kevin entered the living room. The tawny haired man instantly noticed the pocket gay carried a duffel bag and a back pack, while Sammy carried a box filled with books and a Bonsai tree.

He eyed the two younger men suspiciously. Sam whispered something in Kevin's ear. The teen nodded and disappeared up the stairs. Dean stood up to stretch his aching back. "There's something I got to tell ya, Sammy."

Sam licked his lips nervously. "Yeah, me too."

"I'm moving in with Cas," and "Kevin and I got married," were said simultaneously."

Dean plopped his cute ass on the couch. "You got hitched?!" He gulped down the remainder of the beer. "You married little Kevin Tran. You're just a kid, Sammy, and Kevin is like the male version of Pebbles Flintstone!"

"Hey watch it! That's my husband you are talking about." Sam folded his arms.

"Dude, a few weeks ago you wanted to jump Cas' bones and now you are gaga over pocket gay up there?" Dean's eyes were glued to the stairs.

"Dean, shut the fuck up! Kevin's the best thing that has happened to me. He loves and understands me. The kid has been helping me come to terms with dad's illness. Shit he is even teaching me new tricks in the sack." Sam sported a dreamy look.

"Gross much! TMI dude. Listen I am happy for you, man. It's just I don't want to see you hurt."

"Kevin truly loves me and believe it or not I am crazy about the kid. Life is too damn short. We know this better than anyone."

"I hate it when you are right, moose." Dean walked over to his kid brother, who towered over him to embrace him. Sam reciprocated the hug and tapped him on the back. 

"Congratulations man. You two got my blessing."

"Thanks and I am happy for you and Cas living together."

"Ok chick flick moment over. Let me go help my bro in law unpack." Dean started climbing the stairs.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Promise me you won't be too rough on him."

Dean waved at him. "Gonna tell the little guy that if he breaks your heart, I will break his short legs."

Rain descended on Lawrence later that night. The quartet went to celebrate at their favorite diner. After dessert which was comprised of chocolate cake to celebrate the newlyweds' nuptials, the group went their separate ways. Earlier in the evening, Sam and Kevin helped Dean pack his belongings and put them in the Impala's trunk. Dean took a long inventory of the house he lived half of his life in. He smiled remembering Mary singing "Hey Jude" for him at bed time and John swinging him and toddler Sam on the tire swing located in the backyard. He discreetly wiped a tear from his left eye before getting in the Impala.

Castiel ran under the rain up to his apartment building while Dean turned Baby off. Tiny meows captured his attention. A wet calico kitten shivered behind a bush in the front of the building. Castiel swiftly caught the tiny ball of fur with both hands. "You are so precious." He scanned for signs of any other cats in the vicinity and there wasn't any. "Taking you with me." He cooed at the kitten.

Dean ran up to him and froze when he saw the kitten. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"I am keeping him. Isn't he the most adorable thing you have ever seen?" Castiel brought the kitten up to Dean's face.

"I don't know Cas. Cats and dogs are not my cup of tea. Dad always said animals bring germs and bacteria inside the home."

"Nonsense…your dad is full of shit. Look at this face, Dean. Will you be able to leave her alone in the rain? Something could happen to her. She is so tiny." The damn kitten had the nerve to rub her face against Dean's jaw and she purred.

"Ugh! Fine…you have me so whipped, Castiel Novak."

Castiel gave him a long kiss. He talked to the kitten, as the three of them made their way to Cas' apartment. "Isn't your daddy great?"

Once they were warm and dry, Castiel poured milk in a bowl for the kitten, who he named Charlie. Dean went along because he is beyond whipped. After a dinner of Hungry Man turkey meals, the two of them brushed their teeth and stripped down to boxers and old band t-shirts. By eleven o'clock, light snores came from the bedroom. Charlie slept snuggly at her daddy's feet. It turned out the little feline was female. The small family is unaware they are under 24/7 surveillance courtesy of miniature cameras used by the CIA. Dick Roman ordered Virgil to place them throughout the apartment. This way he would know the perfect moment to strike.


	20. When You Get Worried...I'll Be Your Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of chapter deals with Sam and Kevin. The 2nd half is Destiel and there's a pleasant surprise in it. 
> 
> Warning: Dick Roman uses a bit of homophobic words at the very end.

Kevin invited his mother to lunch at the only Thai place in Lawrence. He wanted her to find out about him and Sam being married from her own son. It baffled him that word hadn't spread yet in the small town. Things were strained between mother and son. The two of them patted each other on the back as part of their greeting. Kevin was a bundle of nerves. Linda, who was usually loquacious, did not speak much. She asked her son how classes were going and where he was staying.

"Oh shit here we go," Kevin thought.

Luckily, a waitress named Kim approached their table and asked them if they were ready to order. Kevin nervously played with a straw in his iced tea glass. Linda ordered chicken with volcano sauce and Kevin opted for the pad Thai noodle dish. Kim left with a smile on her heart shaped face.

"Spill it, Kevin Thao Tran. You've been avoiding my gaze the entire time. You are hiding something from me. As if you engaging in carnal relations with the Jolly Green Giant weren't enough." She sipped the entire content of her vodka cranberry with a straw.

Kevin bit his left thumb's cuticle and tapped his right foot non-stop. A nineteen…no a soon to be twenty-year-old man should not be terrified of his mother. He is married now for Christ's sake! A whopping eight pubic hairs sprouted in the last couple of weeks in his groin area. He was a man and needed to stand up for himself.

Kim saved his fidgety ass again. She served Kevin more iced tea and brought a glass of water for Linda. Once the waitress went to check on their order in the kitchen, Kevin decided to change topics. "Mom, what are you up to?" Kevin felt horrible for leaving Linda alone but that was a rule of life; the baby birds grow up and fly the coop. He hated thinking about Mrs. Tran living all alone in the two-story house.

Linda daintily sipped some cold water. Her cheeks turned bright pink and a saucy smile adorned her lips. One of Kevin's brows curved. Hmm something was going on with his mom. "Looks like you've been keeping something from me, too."

"I started dating someone two months ago."

"What and you berated me for being with Sam?!" Kevin yanked a napkin from the dispenser and crushed it into a ball.

"It's not the same! You are a child that needs to focus on his academics before indulging in a serious relationship. I am an adult and so is Fergus." Linda's eyes narrowed into slits and she crossed her arms.

"Fergus as in Fergus Crowley my former Literature and World History teacher?!" A flabbergasted Kevin asked.

"Yes, and he is an amazing person. Fergus is intelligent, courteous and treats me like a queen." Stars practically shone in her eyes.

"I am going to throw up." Kevin was disgusted. His mother and Mr. Crowley were bumping uglies. "He is a douche and what is up with his entirely black wardrobe. Who does he think he is Johnny Cash?"

Linda rolled her eyes. "I think his wardrobe is elegant and he is always a gentleman with me."

"Whatever"

"He makes me happy, Kevin. Now with you gone, he is constantly checking up on me and making sure I am not alone during the weekends. He sends me good morning and good night texts every single day."

"He better treat you right." His mother dating someone threw Kevin for a loop.

Kim reappeared with their food. Kevin shoved the food down his throat. Linda savored her chicken with volcano sauce. "It's now or never," Kevin thought. He waited for his mom to finish chewing her current bite and to wash the spicy food down with water.

Linda was in the process of wiping her mouth, when her son finally grew a pair. "Sam and I got married on Monday." Kevin stuffed his mouth with vegetables. He purposely chewed slowly.

Mrs. Tran dropped her fork. It clanked loud, drawing the attention of the few restaurant dwellers spattered around the eating establishment. She gave her son a frosty gaze, causing the 19-year-old to shiver. "Sex on a regular basis made you dumb."

"Mom, I love him, and he loves me. Sam is taking real good care of me. Why can't you accept our relationship?" Kevin slid his plate to the side.

Suddenly, Linda rose. Her petite body swayed from side to side. Within fifteen seconds, Mrs. Tran fainted. Kevin frantically yelled for help. Kim, the waitress called 911. The teen placed his mother in a comfortable position. He pleaded for Linda to wake up and held her head gently on his lap.

Paramedics arrived rather fast. A sexy 6'2 EMT administered CPR on the feisty and petite woman. Once she regained consciousness, Linda lectured Kevin the entire way to the hospital.

"How could you be so stupid? I raised no dummy. You are throwing your life away! For Siddhartha's sake, you are only 19."

A paramedic gently laid her on the gurney again. "Ma'am, please calm down. Your blood pressure is skyrocketing."

She turned to the EMT. "My son is throwing his future away. The idiot got married at nineteen. He is a baby!"

The paramedic glanced at Kevin. The poor kid stared at the floor. He opted not to say anything. His mother was being like an annoying hemorrhoid ready to burst. Geez why couldn't she let things go? Sam loves him, and Kevin may be young, but he knows Sam is the one for him. He will never be able to be as close to anyone else in the planet, as he is with Sam. He is not dropping out of school. On the contrary, Sam encouraged him incessantly to continue his studies. His husband enrolled to resume law school in the spring.

An ER nurse currently checked Linda’s vital signs. The hospital staff was making sure her blood pressure dropped back to normal. If not, an EKG would be performed to make sure nothing bad was going on with her heart. Linda assured the nurses she was under a ton of stress due to her ungrateful and idiotic son.

Mrs. Tran settled on a wheelchair. Kevin knelt in front of her and took one of her hands. "Mom, only saying this once. I am in love with Sam Winchester and I can honestly tell you he loves me, too. The man wants what's best for me. That is why he is constantly helping me with school work and encouraging me to continue my education."

Linda's shoulders deflated. Her eyes finally landed on her son's. "I only want what's best for you, kiddo."

"I know mom, but I am not your little boy anymore. I am an adult and it's about time I start making my own choices." Kevin stood up.

"You'll always be my little guy. Kevin, you're my only child. Can you blame me for worrying the hell about you?" Linda held on tighter to her son's hand.

"Mom, I am fine. Sam takes good care of me. We are happy together. There is no need to worry."

Linda rolled her eyes. She could never cease worrying over her boy. "Are you really happy?"

Kevin smiled widely at her. "Never been happier…cross my heart and hope to die."

A male nurse led a frazzled looking Sam into the ER and straight to Linda's cubicle. Kevin rocketed towards him and the Winchester enveloped the short man in his big and muscular arms. Sam kissed the top of his husband's head. "Came as fast I could." He turned to Linda. "Mrs. Tran, what happened?" He knelt adjacent to the wheelchair.

Linda could tell her son in law was sincere. Maybe she had been too hard on the young man. Kevin could have done much worse. Sam was studying to be an attorney and since high school, he tutored her son. After John Winchester became ill, the boy dropped everything and returned home to be close to his ailing father. The most important thing being that Sam loved her son. Linda had to admit Jolly Green would take good care of Kevin. Her son was in good hands.

Linda smiled at her son in law. "My blood pressure went up. I didn't handle the news of your nuptials so well."

Sam's eyes became wide. "God…I am so sorry. We thought it would be for the best if Kevin told you in person." Kevin sat Indian style next to his husband. The two young men glanced at each other and grinned.

"You two are so sappy that I can make maple syrup." Linda grinned. "I still think you should have waited." Kevin frowned. "But I hate to admit Sam was a good choice for a spouse. You have my blessing."

Kevin threw himself at his mother. Linda peppered kisses all over her son's face. "I love you so much, baby boy."

"I love you too, mom." Kevin kept hugging his mother.

Linda motioned for Sam to join the family embrace. "Welcome to the Tran family, Sam."

Sam hugged her gently and Linda kissed his cheek. "How about I cook you newlyweds a celebratory dinner this evening? That way Fergus can start getting to know the two of you."  
Sam's brows disappeared under his bangs. "Fergus…as in Fergus Crowley, high school teacher aka King of Hell?"

"Yep, mom is dating Mr. Crowley." Kevin shook his head.

"Wow…that's cool I guess." Sam scratched the back of his head.

A nurse entered to check Linda's blood pressure. Thankfully, it was returning to normal. The tall redhead informed Mrs. Tran that if her blood pressure was back to order in another hour, she would be cleared to go home. True to her word, the nurse got the clearance from a doctor to release Linda an hour later.

The boys took a cherry pie for dessert. Linda cooked pork chops, mixed vegetables and prepared a garden salad. Crowley helped her prepare the meal and brought a bottle of red wine. Fortunately, dinner wasn't awkward, and Kevin realized Crowley's feelings for his mother were genuine. For the first time since moving out, he no longer worried for his mom's well being.

Later that evening, the newlyweds arrived at Chez Winchester. Kevin went to brush his teeth and change into his sleeping attire. Sam remained in their bedroom. Five minutes later, the younger man entered their chamber. He almost drooled at the site that greeted him. Sam lay down on the king size bed wearing only a pair of tight blue jeans, brown, leather cowboy boots and a black Stetson. A strand of rope lay next to his long body.

Kevin adjusted the collar of his Hello Kitty t-shirt. "Howdy!" He bellowed.

Sam tipped the brim of the Stetson. "Howdy, partner. I was wondering if a young Bronco like you would enjoy having a cowboy like me ride him all night."

Kevin's dick twitched. God could Sam read minds? This was one of his fantasies. The two of them haven't gone all the way yet. Kevin wasn't ready to bottom for his hubby yet. An anaconda hung between Sam's thighs. Kevin fucking Sam in cowboy gear was one of his masturbatory fantasies.

Sam grabbed the rope and twirled it expertly in mid-air. He tossed it at Kevin and it caught him by the waist. Sam effortlessly pulled his husband towards the bed. Kevin went willingly. Once the shorter man was on his knees on top of the mattress, Sam tugged him harder, until their chests touched. He initiated a sweet kiss. Kevin pulled the t-shirt over his head while Sam tugged down his pajama shorts and briefs.

The kiss intensified. Sam planted his large hands over his husband's ass cheeks. Kevin gasped. Their tongues massaged each other. Kevin rubbed his aching cock against Sam's denim clad erection. "Keep the hat on," Kevin barked in between heated kisses.

"Your wish is my command, husband."

Kevin helped Sam remove the jeans and boxer briefs. The younger man's fingers traced every muscle and contour of Sam's bronzed skin. Sam motioned for Kevin to retrieve a condom and lube from the nightstand. The dark-haired man did not waste any time.

His dick was engorged already. So, he swiftly rolled the condom over his erection. Then he lathered lube over it. Sam was on all fours when Kevin finished. The Winchester was already prepping himself. Kevin replaced Sam's fingers with his own. He fingered his husband gently with lubed digits. Sam bit his lower lip and told Kevin he was ready.  


Kevin languidly sprawled behind the tall man. He slowly entered him. The pace was slow and gentle at first. Sam jerked his cock, when Kevin pounded against his prostate. He ordered his hubby to pick up the pace. Soon the headboard rattled against the wall. Their perspiring bodies glided together. Kevin bit Sam's shoulder right before coming inside of his husband. Sam gave his engorged staff two more strokes and came all over the mattress.

Sam felt Kevin's rapid heartbeat against his hot and sweaty skin. Kevin slid from him and unrolled the used condom. He tied it in a knot and threw it on the floor by their discarded clothes. Sam brought Kevin up with him. The two men settled comfortably on the bed. Sam slid his arms around Kevin's smaller body. He kissed the top of his head gently.

"That was fucking sweet."

"Did I do ok?" Kevin inquired.

"Best sex ever." Sam held Kevin's right hand and placed it over his chest. "My heart is still trying to calm down."

He removed the Stetson and placed it on Kevin's head. "I love you, Kevin Tran. Thanks for marrying me. I promise to love you for the rest of our lives."

"I love you too, Sam…always have."

The Winchester brothers planned on spending Christmas Day together with their significant others at Casa Winchester. The two siblings visited John at the home on Christmas Eve. Lately John has been lucid due to a new medication his primary physician prescribed him for the Alzheimer's. He no longer confused Dean with Mary. Sam brought Kevin to introduce him to John two weeks after they married. John surprised the two young men by giving them their blessing. He knew life was too damn short and he wanted to live in peace and love with his children. That meant he had to accept Sam's husband and Dean's boyfriend.

John still forgot some stuff and would get agitated when that happened. Dean and Sam asked the home staff if they could take the older man home for Christmas. They signed some papers and collected their father's medication. For the first time in almost ten years, the three Winchesters celebrated Christmas together. John sat in his favorite recliner, sipping from a beer can. Dean caved and gave his old man one beer. The family watched "It's A Wonderful Life".

Sometimes John forgot what utensils to use, so Dean fed him after a long verbal altercation. It was sad to see a formerly robust man slowly decompose in front of their very eyes. John tended to forget Castiel's name and referred to him as Casper. When Sam and Kevin reminded him that Cas was former President Naomi Novak's son, John winked at Castiel and told him, he voted for her twice.

After opening presents and singing carols, the boys noticed John was tired. They took John back to the home. Their dad fell asleep as soon as his sons laid him on the bed. Dean kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep tight, old man." Sam affectionately ruffled his father's hair.

Dean drove Sam home. The youngest brother turned to the oldest. "I can't believe dad is ok with our choice of partners."

"When he's lucid he probably realizes that he missed out on spending time with us for being a stubborn and homophobic jack ass. We're the only family he's got, Sammy."

"You're right."

Castiel waited for Dean on the porch. Sam said bye to his brother and Cas before disappearing inside the house. Dean was more nervous than ever. Tonight, his life would change for the better. They arrived at their apartment building in five minutes. Castiel got out of the car first and sprinted inside the building. He missed Charlie tremendously. Dean chuckled.

He found Cas pouring milk in the calico kitten's bowl. Charlie purred her appreciation. Dean headed to the bedroom he shared with Castiel to retrieve the gift for his boyfriend. Cas prepared hot chocolate in the kitchen. Suddenly, he heard Gavin DeGraw's "Soldier" playing from the iPod deck. He turned off the stove and headed to the living room.

Dean held Charlie against his chest. A small velvet pouch was tied loosely around her furry neck. Dean donned a tuxedo. He seemed nervous. Cas arched a brow. "Dean, what's going on?"

"This is my gift to you, Castiel." Dean gulped hard. "Dance with me?"

Castiel locked hands behind Dean's neck. The Winchester planted his hands on his boyfriend's hips. The two men were careful not to squish Charlie. Their foreheads touched. They closed their eyes and listened to the lyrics.

Afraid of what they might lose  
Might get scraped or they might get bruised.  
You could beg them, what's the use?  
That's why it's called a moment of truth

I'll get it if you need it,  
I'll search if you don't see it,  
You're thirsty, I'll be rain,  
You get hurt, I'll take your pain.

I know you don't believe it,  
But I said it and I still mean it,  
When you heard what I told you,  
When you get worried I'll be your soldier

Castiel opened his eyes first. Charlie purred and shook her head, wanting to dislodge the pouch from her neck. His eyes watered since he had a hunch of what was inside the green pouch. Dean removed the pouch and got down on one knee. He retrieved a simple platinum band with a turquoise stone in the middle. Castiel breathed hard. His nostrils flared.

"Castiel Novak, will you make me the happiest soldier in the planet by accepting my proposal. Will you marry me, Chilly?" Tears swam in Dean's emerald eyes.

"Oh God, Dean. Yes, I will marry you, my brave soldier."

Dean slid the band on Cas' left ring finger with shaky hands. Castiel wiped tears from his and Dean's faces. Dean got up with Charlie in his hands. Cas cupped his face and kissed him with all the love and adoration he could muster. Dean reciprocated the kiss with equal ferocity.

"I love you so damn much, Cas. The intensity scares the shit out of me." Dean sniffed.

"I know exactly what you mean. My feelings for you consume my soul." Castiel kissed the tip of his fiancé's nose.

Dean put Charlie in her kitten condo. The small feline contentedly played with a bell attached to the roof. The soon to be married couple head to their shared bedroom. The two men made slow and sweet love. Afterwards as they lay in the afterglow, they agreed to marry on Valentine's Day.

Meanwhile, a disgusted Dick Roman watched the proceedings from the library in Camp David. The President shut off the laptop. "These two faggots give me indigestion. How sappy can you get?" He rolled his eyes before pouring himself a generous glass of brandy.

"How faggoty using a kitten for a marriage proposal and don't get me started on gay marriage. This country's going down the toilet. The founding fathers must be rolling in their  
graves." Dick gulped down the brandy and wiped his mouth.

He cackled maniacally. The President reached for the pre-paid cellphone he uses to speak with Virgil. Dick concocted the perfect plan to finally hurt Castiel Novak where it hurt the most. This time Mr. Virgil would not fail.

The hired assassin answered after the third ring. "Mr. President, any news?" Virgil adjusted his dark glasses.

"Yes, Mr. Virgil and the day is February 14th…Valentine's Day. I’ll get back to you a week before with instructions. This time I know you will come through like you usually do."

"You can take that to the bank, Mr. President.

Dick ended the call. Someone knocked on the door. Agent Henriksen opened it. "Mr. President, is everything alright, sir?"

"Yes, agent. Just watching a comedy on the laptop." Dick's hands covered the closed computer.

Victor wasn't convinced. The laptop seemed to have been closed for a while and the President's maniacal laughter could be heard less than two minutes ago. Also, the agent witnessed his boss throw what seemed to be a cellphone in the wastebasket.

The President scowled at the agent. "You are dismissed, Agent Henriksen."

Victor nodded and left the library to stand sentry outside the door. Dick sat down and lit a cigar. He puffed and blew rings. "Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak handed me the perfect form of revenge on a silver platter today. Merry Christmas to me!" He puffed long and hard on the cigar.


	21. House of Cards

"How much does one get for committing matricide?" a beyond exasperated Castiel asked Dean.

"The death penalty and your very own cell in Hell since your old lady is the former President of the good, old USA." Dean playfully swatted his soon to be husband's firm derriere.

"Clarence, come and help me put the centerpieces on the tables," Meg ordered her friend. She unceremoniously shoved a large box which held most of the centerpieces at Balthazar. Dean and Castiel were only allowed to choose their own tuxes and what the centerpieces would be. Naomi became Kim Jong-un and appointed herself the ceremony dictator. The woman picked everything from the flower chandelier, table cloths and runners to the specific fairy lights that adorned the wedding tent to the menu and cake. She hadn't been a happy camper at first. Naomi wanted the ceremony to take place in Pontiac, but the lovebirds were adamant they were to get married in Lawrence. So, they came upon the agreement that the wedding would take place in Lawrence Botanical Gardens.

Cas allowed his mother to run the show since he was her only son and this time he certainly meant to get married. Dean hated anything that came close to frilly. So, he was more than happy to leave everything in Naomi's very capable hands. The two men were shocked to say the least, when Meg showed up with the former Prez two weeks ago to finish the last-minute details. A very pissed off Balthazar appeared on their doorstep three days ago. Meg blackmailed her boyfriend with abstaining from sex for two weeks, if he did not come to Lawrence and partake of the wedding preparations.

Naomi hollered in an unladylike manner to one of the band members where to set up the drums. She reluctantly agreed for a local band to perform during the reception. It was Naomi's gift to her soon to be son in law. She even paid the rock musicians a little extra to play Dean's favorite Led Zeppelin and CCR's songs.

"You owe me big time, old chap," Balthazar said as he gritted his teeth to Cas. "If I ever fold linen napkins again it will be too bloody soon. I arranged two hundred of them."

Castiel patted Balthy's cheek lightly. "Thank you, Zar. You are the best. I volunteer to folding napkins once you make an honest woman out of our Meg." He kissed his good friend's cheek and took the box from his hands.

Cas smiled when he placed a centerpiece in the middle of one of the front tables. He and Dean came up with the idea of having Castiel's students create the centerpieces. They were small wood crates painted either in forest green or blue lapis. The boxes were filled with hydrangeas, roses and berries. Painted on the center of each box was one of the letters which comprised Winchester-Novak. Each table was assigned a letter from the boys' surnames. Over each flower arrangement a small bumble bee made of rose petals flew over them. Dean came up with the bumblebee idea since he knew his fiancé adored the industrious animals.

Naomi adjusted the centerpiece her son had just placed on another table. Castiel rolled his eyes. Naomi glanced at Dean for a few seconds. He was helping the musicians bring in two amps. She clutched at her pearls. "It's bad luck for the two of you to see each other right before the ceremony."

"Mother, relax. That is an old superstition." Cas ran his hands down his mother's arms.

Chuck appeared. He was making sure the photographer came prepared. The man would start taking pictures when the boys began to get dressed for their nuptials. "Sweetheart, you have done an outstanding job. Why don't we head back to the hotel and change?"

Naomi glared daggers at her husband of almost thirty years. "I know when I am no longer wanted." She hugged her son. Her luminous blue eyes brimmed with tears. "Next time I see you, you will be getting married."

Cas embraced her harder. "Mom, you are going to make me cry."

"It feels like it was just yesterday that you were six years old running after the neighbor's dog. Oh God you were a pudgy little guy with the biggest eyes I ever saw." Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Chuck wiped them for her with a handkerchief. Castiel kissed the top of her head. His father replaced his mother. The two men hugged. "Never forget I am damn proud of you, son." Chuck kissed Castiel hard on the cheek.

"Love you, dad." Castiel's voice cracked. His eyes landed on his emotional mother. "I love you both. Thank you for being so understanding."

Naomi blew a kiss at him. Chuck still hadn't released his son. Cas patted him on the back. Chuck released him and allowed Naomi to lead him out. Two Secret Service agents followed them outside to the private parking in the back.

Sam and Kevin arrived with the grooms' tuxes. Dean greeted the newlyweds and thanked them. The Sasquatch was going to be the best man. Dean asked Kevin to be the ring bearer as a joke. Now is when the nerves struck Dean bad. His palms were sweating non-stop and he fought the urge to throw up. Within the next three hours, he and Castiel Novak would become husbands.

He kissed the top of his fiancé's wild locks and told him that he was going to prepare their suits in the changing room. Castiel told him he needed to finish with the centerpieces and talk to the bartender before he joined him. He winked at Dean before the man left.

Dean searched inside the two suits' pockets. "Dude, where are the cufflinks?"

"You didn't say anything about cufflinks, man." Sam brushed his bangs backwards.

Kevin nudged his husband in the stomach. "I told you to bring the little jewelry boxes!"

"Whatever"

"I had them designed especially for Cas. They're bumblebee cufflinks! Ugh! I'll go get them. Good help is so hard to find," he told his gargantuan younger brother. Sam flipped him the bird. "Tell Cas I won't take long."

Dean drove beyond the legal speed limit on his way to his and Cas' apartment. He got home, and Charlie greeted him at the door. Dean held the kitten while he searched in the bedroom for the jewelry boxes. He stubbed his big right toe with one of the bed posts. "Fuck!" He hopped on one leg. Charlie threw herself on the bed.

Suddenly, Dean felt a presence in the chamber. He sprinted to the nightstand. His toe throbbed. Dean opened the drawer to retrieve a gun, but the intruder beat him to it. A rag laced with chloroform covered his nose and mouth. He tried to fight the assailant, but the chloroform was too damn strong. Dean's eyes closed in thirty seconds. Charlie jumped on Virgil's leg and sank her claws into his thigh. The hired assassin swatted her away with one hand. The kitten hissed, exposing her tiny teeth. The hair on her back rose. Dean's   
limp form slumped to the floor.

Virgil emptied most of the closet and packed the contents inside a suitcase he found on the closet floor. He planned on making it look like the Winchester abandoned Novak at the altar. The President specified this part of the plan. He wanted his daughter's former fiancé to experience Meg's own mortification of being jilted on her wedding day.

The President arranged to speak at Kansas University that weekend to be near Lawrence. He wanted a front row seat to their plan. The two of them needed to lure Castiel Novak to the abandoned warehouse where they would hold Dean Winchester captive. Virgil had no idea how Dick Roman planned on eluding the agents that protected him 24/7. The killer shrugged his shoulders. All that he cared for was the $100,000; the President was paying him for killing the two men. After this, Virgil planned on retiring. He has made a fortune just by working for Dick Roman. 

Virgil adjusted his favorite pair of black leather gloves before hauling Winchester's unconscious body from the bedroom. He needed to make sure the coast was clear. Virgil covered his dark eyes with aviator lenses and hauled Dean's body through the apartment building's back entrance. He tossed him in the dark SUV's backseat like a sack of potatoes. The hired assassin returned to the apartment to fetch the suitcase. He made sure to leave a written note with the word sorry scrawled on it.

The ceremony was set to begin in half an hour and there was no sign of Dean. Sam and Cas sent him a plethora of texts. He never responded. Castiel got a bad feeling all of a sudden. "I need to go and find Dean."

"Stay here and get dressed. We'll go to your place." Sam tried to make his soon to be brother in law relax.

"I must go!" Castiel jogged to the main entrance.

Naomi and Chuck asked him what was going on. He ran to the parking lot. Sam and Kevin accompanied him. While Castiel drove out of the botanical gardens parking lot, a black SUV rocketed into it. Bobby Singer and Victor Henriksen hauled ass inside in search of Dean and Castiel. Naomi and Chuck were escorted into the changing room. The former President needed to sit down after hearing what the two men had to say. She was in denial. Naomi shook her head. "He cannot be such a monster. I am going to kill him!"

"We have no time to waste, Madame President. Where are your son and his fiancé?" Senior Agent Singer inquired.

"Follow me," Chuck urgently said.

Castiel, Sam and Kevin arrived at the apartment building with the Impala nowhere in sight. Crafty Virgil hired someone to drive it to the warehouse. The feeling of dread filled Cas with fear as the trio made their way into the apartment. Charlie meowed incessantly and walked circles around them. Kevin picked her up. "Why is she acting so weird?"

Castiel swallowed hard. "Dean!" He ran into the bedroom. The closet door hung open. His eyes took in the empty space. One of their suitcases was missing. "I am going to be sick."   
He dropped himself on the bed. Cas sat on something. He stood up and held a scrap of paper with shaky fingers.

Sam stood adjacent to him. His breath hitched as he read the word worry written messily on the piece of paper. "Dean wouldn't do such a cowardly thing." Sam winced. 

Castiel sat on the edge of the mattress. "This is punishment for what I did to Meg." He crumbled the paper. Cas refused to cry. He deserved this and much worse. Dean left him. Sam sat next to him.

"There has to be a perfect explanation for all of this. Dean is crazy about you, Cas. I’ve never seen him so over the moon for someone as he is with you." He eyes frantically searched for the boxes that held the cufflinks. He found them on the nightstand. "See!" He fetched them and opened the two boxes in front of Cas. "Would someone who planned on ditching you have these made for your wedding day?

Castiel traced one of the bumblebees. He rubbed his hands over his face. "I don’t know what to think!" He stood up and went to the closet. "Why did he take most of his clothes then? The Impala is gone. He doesn't want to marry me."

"Cas, listen to me. Dean wouldn't have proposed to you if he didn't mean it. He loves you, man." Sam held Castiel's shoulders.

Kevin interrupted. "Cas, you need to come out here." Cas and Sam looked at each other before exiting the room.

"Dad, what's going on?" Castiel asked his father, who was surrounded by Henriksen and Singer. Cas was more frightened now. "What happened? Did something happen to Dean?"

Chuck held his son for a few seconds. "Thank God you are safe. I am going to call your mother and tell her we found you."

"Is my brother in danger?" Sam asked. Kevin stood at his side. "Do you know where he is?"

"We got a hunch, son." Agent Singer told the trio a brief synopsis.

"But he's the President. How could he mastermind all of this?" Sam was befuddled.

"He thought he could get away with it precisely because of his position," Henriksen piped in. "It's a good thing I caught on after discovering the surveillance footage he has of this apartment in his laptop. He acted all fidgety the two times I caught him watching something on it. Last time he said he was watching porn. I knew he lied."

"Plus the pre-paid cell phones, he discarded every two weeks. We were able to trace it to other pre-paid cell phones," Singer added.

"We need to go save my brother!" Sam stood by the door.

"There is a SWAT team outside of the warehouse they took Dean. We are waiting for Dick Roman to be seen entering the abandoned building. It will be more concrete evidence against him." Henriksen looked at Castiel. "I am so sorry."

Chuck said, "Bastard will be impeached and go to prison for this."

Singer added, "We suspect he is behind the Thanksgiving car accident."

"Son of a bitch!" Sam bellowed.

Castiel clenched his fists and turned towards Victor. "I thought you were under his payroll after that time you chased us," Castiel said. His throat felt dry. He wanted to claw at something. Dean's life was in peril and they were here, twiddling their thumbs. He hated himself for ever doubting Dean’s love for him and believing his brave soldier left him.

"Nah, my kid brother recently came out. I understand things better now. Who am I to judge, who anyone loves?"

"Sorry to interrupt this touching PSA moment but my brother is in danger!" Sam fidgeted by the door.

"You are right, Sam. Can we please go?" Castiel asked.

Henriksen and Singer nodded. They advised Kevin and Chuck to remain in the apartment. The agents hopped in the SUV. Sam and Cas sat in the back. Castiel closed his eyes and leaned his face against the window. He finally allowed himself to cry. Cas prayed to God for his fiancé's safety. Castiel swore he would kick Dick Roman's ass next time he saw him.   
For his sake, Dean better be safe and unharmed when they reached the warehouse.


	22. Fearless

Castiel clutched frantically to one of Sam's gargantuan hands while they sat in the back of the SUV. Victor drove them to the warehouse where Dean was being held against his will. The Sasquatch whipped his head to the side and gazed down at his frazzled friend. "What's wrong besides the obvious?"

"What if Dean experiences an episode? He has been doing so well on that front. I am the only one that can calm him down. The therapist he's been seeing has taught him a few breathing techniques but still...he is alone, and God knows what is being done to him." Castiel swallowed hard and fought valiantly for the tears that started to pool in his electric blue eyes not to slide down. Now more than ever he needed to be strong. Not just for himself but for the man he loved.

Sam slid an arm over Castiel's tense shoulders. "Dean is a survivor. He is going to be ok and now he has more reason to go on...you."

Agent Henriksen drove slower. "Okay we are meeting the SWAT team at the designated rendezvous spot. I am stationing the SUV two blocks from the warehouse. The soon to be impeached President most likely will meet with the hired kidnapper first before calling you," he motioned at Cas.

"We can’t wait any longer! Dean’s life is in peril." Castiel started opening a back door.

"Hold it right there, idjit!" Agent Singer bellowed from the front passenger seat. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to the back of the SUV. "The President or his lackey will call your cell to inform you where Dean is being kept. You gotta act like you know nothing. We cannot afford to alert these assholes that we are on to them."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose with shaky fingers. "Who knows how long it is going to take that monster to get to the warehouse? I can't sit here twiddling my thumbs while my future husband's life is at stake!"

Sam pulled Castiel by the cuff of his long-sleeved shirt. "Cas, I am as nervous and concerned as you are, but we need to follow Agent Singer's advice. He knows what he is doing."

"So, what is the plan once Dick calls?" Cas asked.

Henriksen and Singer instructed Castiel extensively on what he was expected to do after Dick Roman or his hired assassin called with the warehouse coordinates. Cas listened patiently. He would follow all instructions of the detailed plan. If Dick or his lackey laid a finger on Dean, there would be Hell to pay.

Twenty minutes after the two agents advised Castiel on what was required of him, his cell phone rang. The SUV's four occupants leapt from their seats. Cas gazed at the screen which read unknown caller. Agent Singer nodded at him to answer. Castiel inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Hello"

"Come alone to the abandoned warehouse in 23rd and Piccadilly Street. Be here in half an hour or your fiancé dies." The person disguised their identity with one of those professional voice changers. Castiel knew he spoke to Dick Roman.

"You better not touch a hair on his head."

"We plan on torturing him a little when you join the party, but it's you, who I really want to experience the most pain...emotionally and physically." An eerie laugh caused goose bumps to rise all over Cas' skin. "Sick deviant." The phone went dead.

The agents went over the plan one final time. Sam hugged the hell out of his hopefully soon to be brother in law. "Take care of yourself and please bring my brother back in one piece."

"You can count on that, Sam." Castiel reciprocated the embrace before heading towards a hidden SWAT truck with Singer and Henriksen.

Castiel felt like throwing up the fruit salad he ate for breakfast that morning. He felt like he was a soldier heading to battle. This must be how Dean felt every day in Afghanistan. God, he prayed his fiancé hadn’t experienced a PTSD episode. Castiel strolled across the road towards the abandoned warehouse. The decayed concrete building was falling apart. Most of the front windows were cracked and covered in dust. A dead and gnarled looking tree stood sentry at the warehouse's left side. The sight added more malice to the atmosphere.

Cas walked four more steps and knocked three times on the structure's front metal door. The seconds it took for a man dressed entirely in black and with aviator lenses covering his eyes to open it felt like an eternity. The man nodded for Castiel to enter. He aimed a gun at him.

"No sudden moves, you hear? I won’t hesitate to use my baby on you and your lover." Virgil pressed the weapon against Castiel's lower back. "Hands in the air," the man commanded. He unceremoniously shoved Cas forward. The blue-eyed man gritted his teeth. The inside of the warehouse reeked of rancid meat. Castiel fought the urge to gag. His eyes sought out Dean's form but there was no sign of him.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked, trying not to sound frantic. He needed to keep his cool at all cost.

"All in due time," the kidnapper said. "Make a left and go through the open door. There is someone there who wishes to speak to you."

Castiel knew Dick Roman waited for him in that room. Cas felt intense hatred for the evil bastard. He finally arrived at the place. The stench of rotten flesh assailed his nostrils. Cas' eyes fell on a dead German Shepherd on the corner of the sparse chamber. The poor animal must have been dead for quite some time. Desire to beat Dick to a bloody pulp coursed through his veins. Dean was being held captive in this Hell hole for several hours. The stench alone would drive Cas crazy, but he knew his fiancé had gone through much worse in battle.

"Welcome, Castiel...so glad you could make it." Dick Roman emerged from the shadows. The asshole had the audacity to smile. "Your fellow abomination is right through that door."

"I need to see him." Cas walked closer to Roman.

"Hold it right there, cowboy." The President motioned at Virgil. The killer held Castiel's left arm.

Dick continued, "I am the most powerful man in the entire planet and I make the rules around here!"

"Why are you doing this? I already apologized to everyone and Meg is still my friend. She is participating in my wedding for crying out loud!" Castiel's patience was wearing thin. He  
needed to see Dean now.

"You are sick. I hate homosexuals with all my being. If you would have been marrying a woman instead of a man now, I may have left things as they were, but you made a bigger fool out of my daughter. The entire world laughed at her and me and it was all due to you. You are a coward and a gay one at that!"

"You need help. If anyone is sick around here, it's you, Mr. President." Castiel's chest heaved up and down. "The people who voted for you would be disgusted to find out their choice for President is a psychotic, homophobic prick."

Cas' head swung to the side because of Virgil whipping the gun against his jaw. Castiel clenched his bruised jaw. Blood slid down one of the corners of his mouth. He was robbed of speech due to the pain that lanced over half of his face.

Roman smirked. "Mr. Virgil, please do the honor of bringing the wounded soldier in here. It's time he joined the festivities. We are going to have a little fun with GI Joe before you kill Mr. Novak."

Virgil slithered away to get Dean. Dick walked towards Castiel. "Kneel down. Going to tie your hands and make you watch us torture your lover. I want to see you squirm as we break him right before your eyes."

"Fuck you," Castiel muttered. He knelt and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Dean had heard Castiel's voice through the door. During the time Dick and the creepy man in black left him alone, the former soldier managed to undo the ropes that bound his wrists behind his back. The dastardly duo underestimated him. Dean learned survival skills from the very best during his tenure in the military. The therapy sessions he's been attending, and the breathing techniques Dr. Barnes taught him really helped him. Without that Dean would have gone through an episode.

The Winchester heard footsteps creep closer to the room he was being held captive in. He sat by the corner the two men left him. Dean kept his supposedly tied wrists behind his back. The door opened and the creepy dude, who kidnapped him entered.

"Get up," he said.

"Where are we going, Mr. Killer?" Dean grinned.

The man propelled Dean upwards by the elbow. "Move it! The President has a speech to give at KU later this afternoon." He pushed the green-eyed man hard.

Dean froze as soon as they joined the other two men. Castiel knelt on the cold and dirty concrete floor. The President stood behind him, tying Cas' wrists.

"Leave him alone!" Dean screamed.

"I run the show, faggot. Stay right there. The show hasn't even started." Hatred and disgust laced Roman's voice.

Dean had enough. He and Cas were going to get married today if it was the last fucking thing the two of them ever did. Right before the wannabe Johnny Cash shoved him to the  
ground, Dean barreled into him. The gun fell out of the startled man's hand. The Winchester removed the rope from around his wrists.

Castiel took advantage of the President's distraction and stood up. The rope wasn't tight, and he unfastened it swiftly. Roman came towards him. Cas was ready and kicked the older man in the groin. Ha! The intensive martial arts training he did when he was younger came in handy.

Dick growled. "You are going to pay for that, kid!" He got on his feet and yelled at Virgil to get things in order. The killer punched Dean. While the Winchester shook his head, Virgil quickly went for his gun. He grabbed it and just as Dean was going to tackle him down, Virgil aimed it at Castiel and pulled the trigger.

The gun shot echoed through the entire warehouse. This was one of the signs the SWAT team was waiting for. In no time, six SWAT members banged the front door down. The men aimed their weapons at Virgil and the President. Dean rocketed towards Castiel, who lay on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Cas, baby you can't do this to me, man. We were so damn close to our happily ever after." Dean cradled Castiel's head on his lap. "Ya can't leave me." He licked a tear that trailed over his lips. He checked his fiancé's body for blood but there wasn't any. Dean furrowed his brows.

Cas slowly opened his eyes. He breathed hard. Dean held him tightly in his arms. "Dean, I can't breathe!"

Dean assisted him sitting up. Castiel frantically undid the buttons of his shirt. "Help me remove the vest."

The Winchester noticed the bullet proof vest Castiel wore. "You lucky son of a bitch!" He kissed Cas' forehead before helping him remove the vest.

Singer and Henriksen arrived right at that very moment. "Are you boys ok?" the senior agent asked. The two young men nodded.

"It's a good thing I came up with the idea for you to wear the vest," Victor smiled at Cas.

"Thank you," the blue eyed man said.

"Thank God you are in one piece. I did not want to face the wrath of Naomi Novak," Bobby stated.

The quartet turned to the commotion being offered by the President. "You cannot arrest me, you idiot! I am the President of the fucking USA!" Dick screamed at the top of his lungs as a SWAT team member handcuffed him. Two cops already escorted Virgil to a patrol car.

Bobby approached Roman. "You were the President but real soon your homophobic/evil ass will be impeached and you’re spending the rest of your stinking life in the slammer!"

"I curse the day you and my daughter started dating!" Dick yelled at Castiel. "Burn in Hell, cock suckers!" The SWAT member pushed the soon to be former President outside of the warehouse.

Dean turned to Bobby and Victor. "Thanks for all your help, guys."

"Just doing our job," Henriksen said.

"I promised your daddy I would always keep a close eye on ya, Dean. I am a man of my word." Bobby placed a hand over Dean's shoulder.

"Let's go home, Dean." Castiel held one of Dean's hands. Their fingers were intertwined.

"No, we are getting married."

"Are you sure?" Castiel held on tighter to his fiancé.

"I want to marry you now more than ever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband today?" He smiled at Cas.

"I love you," Castiel whispered. Dean gently kissed Cas on the lips. The shorter man winced.

"We need to stop by a Gas N Sip to get some ice. My jaw hurts like a bitch."

Dean gingerly traced a finger over the bruise that was already forming over Cas' jaw. "I am so sorry, baby." He kissed it softly.

The agents cleared their throats. Victor spoke. "The two of you must give your depositions at the police station tomorrow."

"No problem. We aren't set to leave for Tahiti until Monday afternoon," Dean said.

"Allow us to drive you to the botanical gardens," Bobby ushered Victor outside.

"Actually, we would be honored if the two of you came to the wedding," Castiel told the agents.

"Thank you," Victor stated.

The ceremony began two hours after the original time. Naomi was beyond furious when she learned of what Roman did. She planned on visiting him first thing tomorrow morning. Meg had been inconsolable for half an hour. Balthazar rocked her in his arms. She couldn't believe her father was such a monster. She apologized to Dean and Cas profusely, but the men assured her she was an innocent in all of this. The boys told her she always had a home with them. Meg thanked them but Balthy informed his friends that he and Meg were moving in together. Now that Meg wanted nothing to do with her disgusting father, she needed her boyfriend more than ever.

When the delayed nuptials finally took place, both grooms exchanged vows they personally wrote for each other. There wasn't a dry eye in the botanical gardens. The emotionally charged words were filled with love and devotion. Sam had to give Dean a handkerchief to wipe his eyes and blow his nose after he heard the words Castiel created just for him. Castiel kissed the tip of his red freckled nose before the judge finished speaking. The assembled guests laughed.

The judge pronounced them as married. Applause filled the botanical gardens. Naomi was a watering pot. John stood up and was the person, who clapped the loudest. His oldest son finally found true happiness. He was grateful for Castiel. The man helped bring Dean out of the darkness that war inflicted on him. Sam, who stood beside the newlyweds on the makeshift altar winked at Kevin, who winked back.

Dean surprised Castiel with his song choice for their first dance as a married couple. The band played Taylor Swift's "Fearless". Cas smiled brightly at his husband. His eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Dean rested his forehead against Castiel's. They shared an adorable Eskimo kiss. The two men clung to each other.

"Dean, I have never been as scared as I was today. I don't know what I would do if I ever lose you." Tears cascaded down Cas' olive skin.

"You'll never lose me, baby. I plan on living until my 90's with you at my side." Dean gently pressed his lips against Cas' mouth.

Some of the guests joined them on the dance floor. The two of them were so grateful to be alive and married that they became lost in their own world. Three songs later, Naomi and Chuck broke them apart, so they could cut the wedding cake. The photographer got great pictures of the newlyweds smearing cake all over each other's face and then eating and licking it off.

Naomi made sure two agents escorted the newlyweds to their home. Dean and Castiel arrived at their apartment at one in the morning. The two men were majorly tired. Dean turned on the light of their bedroom and Castiel was surprised to see it was back to order. He smiled fondly when his eyes landed on their bed. White, silk sheets covered the mattress and red rose petals were scattered all over. A bottle of Johnny Walker along with an apple pie sat on a nightstand.

Castiel strolled to the bed. He quickly grabbed a stuffed Chilly Willy doll and held it against his chest. Dean enveloped his arms across his husband's torso. He kissed the side of Cas' neck. "Penguins became my favorite animal ever since I picked up a sexy 6-foot Chilly Willy on the side of a road." He grinded his groin against Cas' ass.

The blue-eyed man turned and kissed him longingly. "I will never regret making that great escape. It helped me meet the love of my life."

Charlie meowed from the door. Her daddies petted her and then placed the kitten on her kitty condo. She meowed one last time and waved a paw at them. Dean and Cas escaped to their shared room. The Winchester poured each of them a generous glass of Johnny Walker. They toasted to each other and drank down the liquor. Afterwards they fed each other pie.

Castiel undressed first and then helped his husband disrobe. The newlyweds made slow and gentle love the entire night. The two men loved the decadent feel of the silk sheets against their perspiring bodies. Castiel rode Dean sinuously. After they came almost at the same time, their satiated bodies were littered with scratches, love bites and semen adorned their torsos and thighs. Rose petals clung to their heated and sweaty skin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire world was in shock when news of President Roman's orchestration of the crimes against Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester made front page headlines. He became the second President of the US after Richard Nixon to be impeached. Naomi and Chuck visited Dick the day after his arrest to give him a piece of their mind. Naomi slapped the disgraced politician twice. Chuck told Roman that Meg never wanted to lay eyes on him again. This hurt Dick because he'd raised Meg on his own and she had always been the apple of his eye.

The trial transpired three months after the arrest. Virgil sang like a canary to receive a shorter sentence. The testimonies of a plethora of witnesses, including Dean, Castiel and Victor sunk the former President deeper. The jury found Virgil and Dick guilty. The assassin for hire received a fifteen years in prison with no chance of parole sentence and Dick Roman was sentenced to thirty years with no chance of parole either.

Four months into his imprisonment at a Washington State Prison, Dick Roman was found dead in his cell by a prison guard. The former US President hung himself with bed sheets. He did not receive a dignitary's funeral service. Barely anyone attended the funeral or burial.

Rufus retired and left Dean in charge of the auto shop. Castiel continued teaching art on a full-time basis at Lawrence Middle School. After being married for three years, the couple decided to hire a surrogate. After a ton of arguing, the two men decided Castiel's sperm would be used for their first child. They planned on having two munchkins. Dean would be their second child's biological father.

Sam and Kevin moved to the city. The former started working at a prestigious criminal law firm and Kevin was in his first year of med school. He decided to become an oncologist. Children were part of their plans but not in their immediate future.

John had his off days. Dean and Castiel took him out to lunch every Sunday. The Winchester family patriarch was excited for the arrival of his grandchild which was revealed to be a boy. Naomi and Chuck joined the trio once a month for lunch. Dean and Castiel moved to Gabriel's former house now that he and Kali got hitched. The guest room had been turned into a nursery.

Naomi insisted on purchasing the baby's crib, changing table and rocking chair. Dean and Castiel were bone tired after they finished assembling all the furniture. The day before the parents to be had painted the nursery walls sky blue. Baby penguins made up the wall decals.

Castiel stood by the assembled crib. He traced a finger over the sturdy oak material. "Next month Henry will be here with us."

Dean hugged him from behind. He rested his chin over one of Cas' shoulders. "We are going to be kick ass dads." He kissed the top of Castiel's head. "I love ya so much, Chilly."

Castiel turned to face the man he loved with his entire being. He gently traced the freckles that adorned his handsome husband's face. "I love you, too. I don't think words can describe how much I do."

Dean kissed his hubby hungrily. After three years of marriage the two of them were still horn dogs. Every single night they made sweet love. Dean knew he would never tire of touching and kissing Castiel.

The Winchester held Cas' hand and started leading him out of the nursery. "Why don't we go christen our new king size bed?" He wiggled his brows.

"I thought you'd never ask, gorgeous husband of mine." Castiel was about to turn off the nursery light but remembered something. He jogged to the changing table and retrieved the stuffed Chilly Willy Dean gave him on their wedding night. Cas scurried over to the crib and gently placed Chilly on the corner of the crib. "Now it's perfect."

Dean led his husband out of their son's nursery. Moonlight entered through the curtains making the penguin's blue eyes light up.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay you made it to the end!
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
